Condena
by Marjo-Cullen
Summary: Bella siempre dijo que mataría por su hijo... Y así lo hizo. Siempre pensó que merecía su castigo, pero el cambio del director de la cárcel de máxima seguridad traerá para ella ciertas facilidades, descubriendo mas de lo que sabía de su caso… Sin embargo tan solo faltan 6 meses para que su condena sea ejecutada, 6 meses para intentar salvarse de la inyección letal que la espera
1. Flor marchita

**¡Hola! si es primera vez que lees alguna de mis historias ¡Bienvenido! si eres ya lector asiduo de mis locuras ¡Eres igualmente bienvenido!**

**Esta historia esta llena de Drama, sé que las mías normalmente lo están, sin embargo aquí exagero un poco, veremos una Bella que aunque no lo parezca al principio es muy valiente, dispuesta a sacrificarse por su pequeño hijo, mis villanos aquí serán James y Caius, desde este mismo capítulo pelearan por definir a cual odian mas.**

**Por lo intensa de la historia, no será muy larga, estipulo que unos 20 capítulos como máximo y será actualizada cada dos semanas mas o menos.**

**Como siempre una parte de mis historias pertenecen a mi amiga y Beta Cony, hace mucho rato que leíste este capítulo amiga, así que puedes leerlo para refrescarte la memoria jajajaja.**

**No los entretengo mas, así que aquí les dejo la primera entrega de "Condena"**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Flor marchita.**

_Ya va a terminar, ya va a terminar..._

Bella se repitió en su cabeza eso una y otra vez, sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba cortamente sobre la superficie del escritorio. Las embestidas eran constantes, los gruñidos de aquel asqueroso hombre retumbaban en la espaciosa pero nada bien distribuida y amontonada oficina, hoy había tenido la suerte de que había quitado las carpetas del escritorio, la semana anterior el hueso de su cadera había quedado fuertemente marcado por el gancho de una de las carpetas.

El hombre gruñó más fuerte penetrándola con violencia, Bella apretó los puños aferrándose al borde del escritorio y cerró más los ojos, lágrimas se aproximaban a sus lagrimales con rapidez.

No podía llorar, no le daría esa satisfacción a él, suficiente que utilizara su cuerpo, pero no iba a afectar su ser, no le haría ver que sentía asco, repulsión y una enorme rabia, si pudiera matarlo lo haría, ¿qué era una marca más para un tigre? Otra acusación de asesinato no iba a hacer mucho cambio a su condición actual, ¿qué iban a hacerle? ¿Matarla dos veces? ¿Ponerle doble dosis de inyección letal?

Apretó los ojos con furia...

_¿Por qué no lo matas Isabella?_

Los gemidos del hombre eran asquerosamente frenéticos.

_¿Mami?_

Bella mordió su labio con fuerza, un niño... Un hermoso y bello niño que sabía que preguntaba por ella todas las noches, un niño que su hermana criaba como si fuera propio, el niño por el que había matado una vez y volvería a matar...

Pero no podía matar a este hombre, ellos tenían un trato... Ella sería su desahogo seminal y él permitiría que ella viera a su hijo... Una sola vez, eso era lo único que quería... una única vez antes de que terminara su condena, antes de que la pena de muerte se cumpliera, verlo una vez, no en fotos, sino en persona, él era muy pequeño para ir a aquella cárcel y aunque pudieran dejarlo entrar ella no dejaría que los dulces ojos azules de su hijo vieran en el lugar donde estaba, pero él... El hombre que ahora gemía en las que parecían por fin, las últimas estocadas para acabar, le había prometido encontrar una forma de lograrlo.

Las manos se apretaron en sus caderas, el lastimoso pene del hombre se adentró lo poco profundo que podía y finalmente terminó, retirándolo de su interior y bañándole las nalgas con espeso y asqueroso semen.

—Ugg —exclamó él aplastándola con sus manos sobre la madera, sus senos dolieron contra las astillas del desgastado escritorio, él había querido que se quitara el sujetador, porque ese día tuvieron más tiempo.

Normalmente él bajaba la cremallera delantera de su overol naranja quitándoselo sin delicadeza, acostándola sobre su estómago en el escritorio y apartaba sus braguitas penetrándola sin preparación previa. Pero para placer de él y desgracia de ella, hoy tuvieron más tiempo para acariciarla.

—Hoy no estabas tan estrecha —dijo incorporándose—. No te estarás tocando ¿no? —Bella respiró profundo, esos encuentros eran tan terribles que no le dejaban ningún gusto o afinidad con el sexo, llegando a literalmente odiarlo.

Se apoyó en el escritorio impulsándose con las palmas de sus manos, ella no había terminado, nunca lo hacía, los asaltos del director de la cárcel eran rápidos y humillantes, por lo que el placer propio era algo en lo que ni siquiera pensaba.

Sin contestar a las palabras del director, Bella tomó unas toallitas desechables e intentó limpiar la marca de aquel hombre en su trasero.

—No —dijo extendiéndole una mano—. No te limpies aún. —El hombre metió su insignificante miembro de vuelta a sus pantalones y subió la cremallera de su pantalón gris.

—No quiero que se me ensucie el overol —dijo Bella con voz ronca.

—Que se te ensucie, así todas sabrán qué anduviste haciendo aquí.

Bella rodó los ojos y en un arranque de rebeldía, intentó limpiarse nuevamente, el director de la cárcel la tomó de la mano y dándole la vuelta la aplastó de nuevo contra la madera, su delicada pelvis se clavó con el borde del escritorio, Bella apretó los ojos y abrió la boca, los huesos de su cadera volverían a quedar marcados por semejante salvajada.

—No te limpies, dije. —Con la otra mano abarcó su espalda descubierta y la aplastó más sobre la madera y soltándole la mano con la que la había inmovilizado regó la suciedad de su trasero lo más que pudo, Bella mordió su labio con fuerza—. No me desafíes putita. —Su barbilla raspó uno de sus omoplatos—. No estás en posición de desafiarme, tengo tu coño entre mis manos.

Con uno de sus pies, apartó los de ella, separándolos violentamente y con la mano que le había regado su esencia, restregó con palma abierta su intimidad.

Bella ahogó un gemido de asco, el llanto volvió a aglomerares en su garganta, pero lo detuvo, sentía que su tráquea se iba a abrir en dos por lo grande del nudo que tenía en este momento en el pecho, pero no le daría la satisfacción a ese hombre de sentirse ultrajada, después de todo él tenía razón, ella era su puta.

—Lo… siento —dijo entre dientes. Caius Vulturi, o Lucifer, como lo llamaban las internas, se separó finalmente de ella, dejándola separarse lentamente de la madera.

Bella respiró profundo y sin verse el cuerpo aún descubierto, levantó con lentitud y debilidad su overol, lo caló por su cuerpo y subió el cierre lentamente, sintiéndose sucia, asquerosa y ultrajada, era cierto que ella sabía a qué iba a ese despacho, pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera violada cada vez que salía de ahí.

Caius encendió un habano exhalando el humo y aspirándolo entrecortadamente, se sentó en la silla del escritorio y sin verla le habló.

—Antes de irte recoge ese desastre —le dijo señalando las carpetas que había tirado al suelo predeterminadamente antes de tomarla. Bella cabizbaja y sin decir palabra se agachó, su rostro se crispó un poco por el dolor de sus caderas, inmediatamente mejoró su expresión y dio gracias a que Caius no se hubiese dado cuenta de su dolor.

Cuando hubo terminado, Bella se vio al frente de aquel rubio, mayor y desagradable hombre. Quería hablar, se moría por preguntarle cuándo, pero no llegaba a atreverse, si le demostraba interés el precio a pagar sería más alto del que ya había pagado, pero no podía volver a salir de aquel despacho sin tener aunque sea un pequeño indicio de cuándo vería a su pequeño.

—Ca... —tartamudeó, el hombre no le hizo caso—. ¿Señor? —terminó diciéndole.

Caius exhaló el humo de su habano y volteó la parte encendida hacia su boca, soplándolo, haciendo que pequeñas partículas de tabaco se encendieran en un naranja fluorescente.

— ¿Qué?

Bella bajó la cabeza.

—Me preguntaba, eh… Sr... Si... Cuando, ¿cuándo podré ver a mi pequeño?

Caius volvió a soplar su habano, demoró lo que ella consideró años, luego con una mirada desganada la observó con desprecio.

—Aún no.

Bella sintió un nudo en su garganta.

— ¿Se…Señor? —tartamudeó en una súplica interna de haber escuchado mal, tenía ya demasiadas semanas pagando su trato, él le había dicho que después de veinte días le cumpliría y hoy era el día veinte.

Caius se levantó de su silla observando por la ventana que daba al patio central del retén, era un gusto algo sórdido como le gustaba ver a las reas jugar vóleibol o entrenar en el poco elaborado gimnasio que se encontraba al aire libre.

—Lo que pides no es fácil Swan —empezó sin observarla—. Traer un niño a un plantel de alta seguridad no es algo que se pueda hacer de la noche a la mañana.

Bella se adelantó dos pasos.

—Lo sé... Digo... Lo... Lo imagino, señor —su voz era temblorosa y cauta, no quería hacerlo enojar, Caius enojado podía ser más violento que de costumbre, aún recordaba la costilla astillada que le dejó cuando pagó la primera cuota de su trato—. Pero… —continuó a pesar del miedo—… usted me dijo que sería posible con el tiempo que establecimos. —Caius se dio la vuelta lentamente.

—Aún no ha pasado ese tiempo Swan. —Bella sintió un escalofrío.

—Se... —tragó grueso—. ¿Señor?

—No ha pasado el tiempo establecido.

—Us...Usted dijo veinte días...

Caius frunció el ceño con expresión burlona...

— ¿Lo dije? —Bella asintió, la pared de su celda de dos por dos tenía dibujadas, pequeñas líneas que sumaban veinte.

—No lo creo. —Convino Caius dando otra aspirada al habano—. Márchate, tengo una reunión con el Ministro y tengo que retirarme del penal.

Bella cerró los puños con fuerza, debería matarlo, nadie iba a poder culparla de nada, nadie... Más bien le haría un favor a la humanidad.

Los ojos azules volvieron a acecharla, una sonrisa tierna y pura le impidió tomar aquella tijera que brillaba en el escritorio y clavársela al hombre que le daba la espalda.

—Vete —volvió a repetir Caius, Bella respiró profundo.

—Señor. ¿Entonces cuánto... cuánto falta para terminar nuestro trato? No... No tengo mucho tiempo. —Su ejecución era en seis meses, pero ella no estaba segura de si él lo sabía o no, Caius era muy descuidado con las condenas de las reclusas, lo de él era la corrupción a otros niveles, de hecho todas sabían que lo habían enviado a aquel agujero de mierda (como les dijo el día que se presentó a las reclusas) por castigo del Ministro que lo encontró robando de los fondos del estado.

Caius cerró los ojos con fastidio, volvió a encararla y caminó hasta ella, Bella quería retroceder un solo paso pero no se atrevió, Caius la tomó de la barbilla apretando bastante su pequeño rostro.

—Te dije que te largaras, tengo que limpiarme el nauseabundo olor que me dejaste en el cuerpo y tengo que salir de aquí. L-A-R-G-A-T-E.

—Pe... —Él la apretó más fuerte, robándole un quejido, levantó la mano con el habano aún encendido y se lo acercó demasiado al rostro, Bella entonces forcejeó, intentando alejarse, Caius la apretó aún con más fuerza, las lágrimas que había aguantado empezaron a formarse nuevamente gracias al calor que emanaba la cercanía del habano y gracias al temblor de terror que ella experimentaba.

—No me provoques —dijo viéndola con odio—. No debería dejarte ni hablarme y ¿estás exigiendo algo? Recuerda que no eres nada, nadie, un parásito del país, un barro que la sociedad quiere olvidar por completo, un cáncer que quieren extirpar, no me hagas acelerarlo, ¿crees que no sé que tu ejecución es en seis meses? ¿Crees que soy estúpido?

Bella tembló de nuevo.

—Nuestro trato sigue porque me encanta enterarme en tu coño y marcarte la piel de zorra que tienes. —Apartó finalmente el cigarro de su rostro y pasó su nariz por el rostro, Bella cerró los ojos con asco y miedo—. No entiendo para qué quieres verlo —susurró muy cerca de sus labios, ella no toleraba los besos, pero no podía decírselo, porque eso sería peor para ella, por lo que optó por contestar.

—Es mi hijo —susurró—. Lo único que tengo. —Caius resopló una risa.

—Ser hijo de una asesina condenada a morir, ¿quién va a querer una madre así?

Eso le dolió más que si en efecto le hubiera golpeado, un sollozo atravesó su garganta sin poderlo frenar, Caius sonrió macabramente.

— ¿Ves? —Dijo separándose hasta su escritorio—. Hasta te hago un favor no trayéndolo. —Bella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, dos lágrimas bajaron de sus lagrimales, dio un paso hacia él.

—Por favor —suplicó—. Usted me lo prometió.

Caius la ignoró y marcó el intercomunicador de su teléfono de escritorio.

—Jane —dijo con la burla de poder en su rostro—. Ven a sacar a la reclusa de aquí.

— ¡No! —gritó Bella acercándosele. Inmediatamente una mujer rubia y bajita entró seguida de dos hombres altos y fuertes, ambos la detuvieron antes de que lo alcanzara.

—Usted lo prometió —dijo Bella intentando en vano forcejear con semejantes hombres. Caius dio una risa.

—Yo nunca prometo nada Swan. —Bella parpadeó aterrada. La había usado, había caído como una tonta en su trampa, él no la ayudaría, nunca lo haría y sin embargo él era el único que podía y tenía el poder de hacerlo.

—Por favor —susurró con sus manos y brazos presionados en su espalda—. Haré lo que sea, por favor, una sola vez.

—Llévensela —dijo sacudiendo su mano con desprecio. Jane, sin decir palabra, dejó salir a los hombres primero, quedándose un poco rezagada.

— ¿Alguna instrucción especial?

—Solo que te largues, este desahogo terminó dejándome de mal humor, lárgate de mi vista, tengo que ir a una reunión con el ministro. —Jane entrecerró sus ojos, odiaba a esa estúpida mosca muerta, era una insulsa flaca sin gracia, pero lo que más odiaba era esa absurda obsesión de Caius por Swan, ¡por Dios! ella podía darle lo mismo o más de lo que Swan le daba, pero él ni siquiera la miraba.

Caius se colocó de pie y aflojó su corbata, desabotonando los primeros botones, cuando sacó la camisa de su pantalón, entonces observó con furia como Jane aún estaba ahí.

— ¡Fuera! —gritó, haciéndola dar un respingo para después salir de inmediato de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Caius pasó el seguro y respirando profundo se terminó de quitar la camisa mientras se dirigía a la ducha privada y último modelo de su oficina.

.

.

Afuera. Demetri y Félix, los gorilas de seguridad de Caius, llevaban a trompicones a una llorosa y francamente débil Bella, bajaron los niveles con ella, saliendo del pequeño edificio donde estaban las oficinas del retén, cuando cruzaron el patio. Llegó un momento en el que Bella tropezó con alguna piedra en el suelo y eso hizo que terminara siendo arrastrada los últimos metros.

— ¿A dónde creen ustedes que van? —Una voz aguda, femenina, aunque en cierto modo fuerte y decidida detuvo de ipso facto a ambos hombres y por consecuencia a su carga.

—Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo, Alice.

Alice Brandon, de escaso metro cincuenta, vestida de guardia de la cárcel, con un uniforme terrible que no le hacía justicia a su cuerpo, salió furiosa al encuentro de aquellos seres.

—Ningún trabajo idiotas, no se permiten hombres después de aquella reja, así que deténganse de inmediato. —Luego los señaló con su dedo índice y completó: —Y es 'Oficial' Brandon.

La pequeña y atorrante Oficial era una verdadera patada en el culo para los hombres que se les ocurría interferir con las reglas generales del retén, por lo que muy sabiamente, Félix y Demetri detuvieron su andar.

—Trajimos un encargo de la oficina del Director. —Ambos soltaron a Bella, que dando unos traspiés, se cayó al suelo de piedritas, Alice se adelantó hasta colocarse frente a ellos.

—Pues considérenlo recibido, ahora fuera. —Alice le daba por el pecho a Demetri e inclusive más abajo a Félix, pero ambos inclinaron la cabeza y asintieron con sus mandíbulas apretadas.

Una vez ambos hombres estuvieron fuera del campo de visión, la chica demasiado joven para trabajar ahí se dio la vuelta. Bella se estaba colocando de pie, apoyándose de sus rodillas, su pelvis reclamó haciéndola dar un gemido, le dolía el cuerpo, pero más le dolía el alma.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin tocarla, Bella se incorporó lentamente y asintió—. Camina —le dijo Alice, pero su tono fue dulce—. Creo que te vendrá bien una ducha. —Bella alzó su mirada sorprendida de aquellas palabras, las duchas eran en la mañana y estaba a punto de anochecer.

— ¿Quieres o no la ducha? —Bella asintió, aún se sentía el pegote de Caius en su piel—. Pues muévete, en media hora se sirve la cena y tienes que estar en tu celda para entonces.

Caminaron dentro del retén, las paredes de cemento brillantes y de pasillos estrechos se alzaban a su alrededor. Bella caminó directo a las duchas, seguida muy de cerca por la Oficial Brandon. Las demás oficiales que custodiaban el retén estaban regadas en sus diferentes posiciones, se toparon con algunas de ellas pero como Bella iba acompañada de una oficial no hicieron preguntas. Cuando llegaron al área de las duchas, Alice se adelantó y pasando su carnet de identificación abrió la pesada puerta dejándola entrar.

—Tienes quince minutos nada más, luego vengo por ti, dúchate y vístete rápido, no hay tiempo.

Bella bajó el cierre de su overol, el desnudo no era algo escondido dentro del plantel, todas las reclusas se bañaban juntas en un enorme espacio, sin separaciones entre regaderas, Alice cerró la pesada reja y la dejó sola.

Bella se despojó de su overol naranja y dejándolo guindando en un perchero corrió descalza a su ducha favorita, le había tocado en una oportunidad por pura suerte y la usaba cada vez que podía, que eran muy pocas veces, puesto que Victoria la reclamaba siempre como propia.

Abrió el agua fría al principio, dejándola caer en su magullado cuerpo, esperando a que se calentara tomó el pequeño jabón de tocador sin olor específico y ahuecándolo en sus manos trató de sacarle espuma, cuando lo logró, se permitió entonces bajar la vista, observando su pálida y marchita piel.

Un moretón nuevo se dibujaba esta vez en ambos huesos de su cadera, estaba tan delgada que sus costillas se veían cubiertas de piel, donde se dibujaba otro moretón no tan nuevo, que había sido consecuencia de su anterior encuentro con el director.

Cada moretón valía la pena, cada humillación y golpe podía soportarlo, solo para poder verlo de nuevo...

Entonces las palabras del director se colaron en su mente...

¿Y si él no cumplía su palabra? ¿Y si no podía ver al pequeño JJ?

Cerró los ojos y dejó entonces salir las lágrimas que le pedían a gritos una liberación, no sollozó porque no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, el agua salada que corría por sus mejillas se perdía con la dulce del grifo. Sus ojos cerrados, su boca ligeramente abierta, pensando y pensando en nada más que su hijo y la última vez que pudo tenerlo entre sus brazos.

**Flashback.**

— _¿A dónde iremos, mami? _

—_Lejos mi vida, muy lejos, pero necesito que te apresures, agarra tu peluche ¿sí?_

_James Junior, de cuatro añitos, tomó con fuerza el oso de felpa en sus manos, apretándolo contra su pecho mientras su madre metía cosas como loca en un bolso no muy grande._

— _¿Papi viene?_

_Bella cerró los ojos con terror, aún tenía que cubrir el golpe de su mejilla izquierda con maquillaje, sus costillas dolían cada vez que lo alzaba en brazos, pero lo disimulaba con esfuerzo para no preocuparlo. El pequeño JJ preguntaba no porque quisiera a su papá ahí con él, sino por todo lo contrario._

—_No cielo, no viene_ —_contestó ella, el pequeño sonrió sintiéndose apenado por su alegría._

_Unas luces barrieron frente a la casa, Bella se aterró y estirando una de sus manos arrastró a su hijo en su abrazo, colocó un dedo sobre sus labios suplicándole silencio, el pequeño asintió apretando más su oso de peluche._

_Bella se acercó a la ventana y apartó apenas las cortinas, entonces observó el mercedes rojo sangre que pertenecía a su hermana adoptiva._

_Sonrió aliviada exhalando un suspiro trémulo, Rosalie había llegado para sacarla de ahí, colocó al pequeño en el suelo y tomó rápidamente el bolso con las cosas que había empacado de su hijo, y otro en que llevaba las suyas._

—_Vamos, cielo_ —_dijo estirando su mano hacía él_—. _Tía Rose llegó. Vamos._

_El pequeño JJ tomó con fuerza la mano de su mamá y salieron del cuarto apresurados, corrió escaleras abajo, Bella atravesó la cocina yendo con rapidez a la puerta trasera, se colgó los dos bolsos en los hombros y tomó al pequeño en sus brazos. JJ se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de su mamá, apretando en su manita a Teddy._

—_Vaya, vaya, vaya._ —_Bella jadeó aterrada al oír la voz, se paralizó en el pequeño porche de madera._

—_Pero si es mi querida esposa_ —_dijo la sombra de James aspirando su cigarrillo_—._ ¿Vas a alguna parte, cariño?_

_Bella se detuvo de inmediato, estaba empezando a anochecer y el patio de la casa de su infancia que quedaba en el campo estaba oscuro, agudizó la vista y pudo observar como algunas sombras se movían a no mucha distancia de ellos, James había venido con sus hombres, no le sorprendió._

—_Te hice una pregunta._ —_El tono fue tan frío que hasta el pequeño JJ se aferró con terror del cuello de mamá, casi asfixiándola._

_Bella aclaró su garganta y puso sus dos manos en la espalda de su hijo, pasándolas de arriba abajo para intentar calmarlo, vio mejor el auto y se armó de valor para preguntar._

— _¿Qué haces con el auto de Rose?_ —_James se encogió de hombros y volvió a aspirar el cigarrillo._

— _¿A dónde ibas Isabella?_ —_Ella cerró los ojos, iba a ser imposible salir de allí, pero solo pensaba en JJ que parecía temblar pegado a su pecho._

—_Me voy James_ —_dijo tratando de sonar valiente_—. _Por favor, déjanos ir._

_James aspiró de nuevo el cigarro y lo lazó al suelo, pisándolo contra la grava, se irguió en toda su altura y caminó hasta ella, permitiéndole que el pobre farol del patio trasero lo iluminara un poco._

—_Tú no vas a ninguna parte._ —_Bella tembló de nuevo_—. _No con él. _—S_eñaló con su barbilla a su pequeño hijo aferrado a su pecho. El chiquillo dio un quejido, aunque no lo había visto señalar, sabía que su papá hablaba de él._

_Bella negó con desespero. _—_Es mi hijo._ —_Lo apretó más_—. _No puedes quitármelo._ —_James dio una risa y un sonoro aplauso que los hizo estremecer a ambos._

— _¡Yo no te lo quité, estúpida! ¡El gran estado de Pensilvania lo hizo!_ —_Abrió sus manos como si abarcara por completo el estado, JJ se estremeció de nuevo._

—_Porque tu padre es dueño del estado, nadie te hubiera dado la custodia de otra manera._

_James perdió entonces la paciencia._

—_Suéltalo_ —_dijo señalándolo con la barbilla de nuevo. Bella negó retrocediendo apenas un paso, observó como ahora los hombres estaban más cercanos, no tenía escapatoria pero no podía dejarlo con él, lucharía hasta su propia muerte._

_James hizo sonar su cuello con desespero._

—_No tengo todo el día Isabella, me hiciste voltear la puta ciudad patas arriba buscándolos. Ahora, ¡Suelta a mi hijo!_

— _¡No!_ —_Alguien gritó, pero no fue ninguno de los dos adultos, JJ volteó su carita llena de lágrimas y le gritó a su papá: _—_No quiero irme contigo, ¡quiero a mi mami, quiero a mi mami!_

_Bella arrulló un poco al pequeño._

—_Shh, cielo, shh _—_dijo en lo que trató fuera un tono calmo_—. _Nadie nos va a separar, nadie._

_Volteó ligeramente cuando sintió ruido tras ella, uno de los de seguridad estaba dentro de casa, impidiéndole regresar adentro, en ese momento vio como otros dos se acercaban por los lados del porche, cerrando con broche la presencia de James en todo el frente, no tenía escapatoria, no la tenía._

—_James_ —_dijo ella en un tono que trató fuera conciliador_—. _Por favor, lleguemos a un acuerdo, te lo ruego, no nos separes._

—_Tú sabes cuál es el arreglo._ —_Su voz fue baja, Bella cerró los ojos_—. _Vuelve a mí, se mía de nuevo y te quedas con él._

_La chantajeaba con su hijo, él no lo quería, nunca lo hizo, para James Sénior la presencia de su hijo era meramente decorativa, para las fotos en prensa, para reportajes y demás cosas similares, pero a James no le importaba más allá la vida de su hijo. No sabía qué le gustaba o disgustaba, no sabía que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, que amaba los gatos y los perros, que adoraba que le leyeran historias de aventuras, que le había pedido a Santa Claus en la última navidad que sus papis no se pelearan tanto. James no sabía nada de eso._

_Él lo quería porque James hacía lo que su padre le exigía. Su padre, el próximo-a-ser-juez-del-estado, necesitaba una conducta y familia intachable y su atorrante nuera no ayudó con la demanda de divorcio, por lo que desprestigiándola como mujer, ser humano y hasta tildándola de ladrona, hizo de su hijo un mártir, haciendo que el juez de menores (que le debía un gran favor) le otorgara la custodia a su maltratado y abnegado hijo._

_James tenía el poder para deshacer eso, él podía solicitar una custodia compartida, pero no lo haría, por el simple placer de dañar a aquello que osó desafiarlo._

_Bella negó con la cabeza. Intentó dar otro paso hacia atrás, pero el hombre seguía ahí._

—_No puedo James, por favor, no..._

— _¡Se acabó esta mierda! ¡Sam, Laurent!_

_Bella gritó, JJ gritó. Los dos hombres la tomaron zarandeándola y sosteniéndola mientras James se adelantaba rápidamente y tomaba a su hijo, arrancándolo del pecho de su madre, JJ se batió en brazos de su papá con furia, gritando con desespero, tan agudo que podía haber roto los ventanales de la casa._

_Bella se alzaba de brazos y piernas, intentando zafarse para así seguirlo. JJ estiraba sus manitas gritando una y otra vez a su mami que no lo dejara. Bella lloró sangre mientras se intentaba librar de los brazos que la apresaban._

_Mientras James llevaba al pequeño pataleando, el otro hombre que había flanqueado a Bella se adelantó al Mercedes, abriendo la puerta para su patrón, JJ mordió entonces la oreja de su padre y éste en acto reflejo lo soltó, el pequeño cayó al suelo y con peluche aún en mano corrió hasta su mamá, Bella pisó al hombre que la tenía por la cintura y con el bolso de los juguetes de JJ golpeó al otro, finalmente zafándose y corriendo al encuentro de su hijo._

— _¡Mami!_ —_Gritó el pequeño saltando a los brazos de mamá_—. _No me dejes mami, no me dejes. _—_Bella se colocó de pie, tenía que correr, si tan solo alguien viniera en su ayuda. Vio el sembradío seco frente a ella y corrió en aquella dirección, con su hijo sostenido, aterrada, sin aire y cansada._

— ¡_ISABELLA!_ —_el grito fue desgarrador, James corrió tras ellos alcanzándolos en apenas dos zancadas, arrancándole esta vez salvajemente al pequeño de sus brazos. Bella haló a James del pelo quedándose con un mechón entre sus dedos, entonces todo pasó muy rápido._

_James furioso y adolorido se giró y con el revés de su mano propinó un golpe en la quijada de Bella que la hizo perder el conocimiento, dejándole marcado el anillo de piedra roja que llevaba siempre en el dedo._

— _¡MAMI! ¡MAMI!_

_Bella estaba atontada, el dolor la había adormecido mientras observaba sin poder moverse como James metía a su pequeño en el auto. James se puso una mano contra la oreja herida y maldijo en voz alta, cuando cerró la puerta vio al suelo y tomando a Teddy que el pequeño había dejado caer en el suelo cuando corrió a su mamá, lo aventó dentro del auto y lo rodeó para subirse a manejar, antes de subirse dio alguna instrucción a sus hombres y salió del campo dejando sola una camioneta negra que Bella no había distinguido antes._

_El olor a gasolina y kerosene bañaron las fosas nasales de Bella, que, tirada en el suelo intentaba reaccionar del golpe de James y del dolor en su rostro._

_Vio a través de sus párpados como destellos naranjas se apoderaban de sus ojos, pero no tenía fuerza para abrirlos, sintió humedad sobre ella y ahogada abrió los ojos._

_Uno de sus hombres, Sam, le vaciaba una botella encima, whisky, vodka, pudo haber sido cualquiera, le dejó la botella tirada cerca y se retiró, sin ayudarle a pararse. Laurent, el hombre al que golpeó con el bolso de juguetes de JJ se colocó frente a su cuerpo inerte y la pateó en las costillas como venganza. Bella gimió dándose la vuelta sobre la tierra, con sus manos apretadas a su cintura sintió como la grava volvía a levantarse, con un quejido se puso sobre su estómago, la tierra se le pegó a su ropa recientemente húmeda de alcohol, le rasguñó su rostro adolorido._

_Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se apoyó en sus manos, poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre la grava, temblaba de frío, pero hacía calor, mucho calor, las explosiones típicas de la madera al encenderse retumbaban constantemente, calor, mucho calor._

_Levantó la mirada y observó incrédula como su casa, la casa de Charlie y Renée, la casa donde la criaron, donde vivió su infancia, era ahora consumida por enormes lenguas de fuego._

_Volteó a sus lados, estaba sola, aterradoramente sola._

_Su cabeza se despejó poco a poco y aterrada gritó:_

— _¡JJ!_ —_Se incorporó y gritó del dolor lacerante en su costado y su quijada. Las lágrimas bajaron desesperadas limpiando las marcas de barro en su rostro_—._ ¡JJ!_ —_Gritó de nuevo_—._ ¡Bebé!_ —_gritó con desespero y cayó de nuevo sobre sus rodillas, no lo tenía, él se lo había llevado, había alejado a su bebé de ella, un hueco se abrió en su pecho, James la había golpeado, maltratado, insultado y hasta violado pero nunca se sintió tan dolida como en aquel momento, su bebé, su pequeño no estaba en sus brazos._

_Algo de madera hizo una explosión en la casa y la hizo reaccionar un poco, la casa estaba consumida en llamas inclementes, escuchó entonces las sirenas de los bomberos, vio a sus lados y encontró las botellas vacías de licor, se arrastró hasta ellas y se colocó de pie, abrazándose las costillas y tratando de olvidar el dolor de su rostro corrió hacia el sembradío, no podía dejar que la encontraran así, nadie le creería, él tenía el poder para hundirla y quebrarla como un palillo._

_Corrió con la fuerza que tenía hasta adentrarse en el alto sembradío casi seco de la pequeña granja, soltó las botellas y se adentró y adentró en aquel lugar, mientras en su mente los gritos de su hijo la acechaban y laceraban con terrible dolor._

— _¡MAMI! ¡MAMI!_

**Fin Flashback.**

Bella despertó de su letargo en la ducha de la cárcel, cerró el grifo con rapidez y corrió desnuda hacia donde había colgado su overol, secándose escasamente con una toalla para manos, se caló sus bragas y su overol que gracias a lo escaso de la semilla del director y de cómo la había esparcido por su piel, no había llegado a mancharse. De todas formas agradeció que al día siguiente le darían uno limpio luego de la ducha, por lo que tan solo tenía que esperar algunas horitas nada más.

Mañana sería sábado y eso significaba día de visitas. Rosalie seguramente iría a verla, llevándole alguna foto nueva de JJ, acababa de empezar en un nuevo colegio y estaba ansiosa por saber cómo le había ido.

Salió del área de duchas esperando conseguir a Alice cerca, pensando que ella misma la escoltaría a su celda o al comedor, pero la pequeña oficial no estaba por ningún lugar.

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

Jane se acercó a ella con velocidad, Bella bajó la cabeza.

—Me estaba duchando, Oficial —contestó de inmediato, Jane exhaló un bufido.

— ¿Crees que esto es un hotel? ¿Que puedes ducharte cada vez que quieres? ¿Quién te dejó entrar aquí?

Bella se quedó callada, no iba a acusar a Alice, ella era buena con las reclusas. Jane le dio un toque con el bastón de madera que usaba como arma haciendo que Bella diera un respingo.

—Te pregunté, ¿quién te dejó entrar aquí?

Bella no contestó y Jane se llenó de rabia, odio por esa pequeña mosca muerta que se las daba de concubina del director, esa que siendo una asesina tenía acceso a ese hombre cuando ella misma no podía.

Jane marcó uno de los comunicadores de la pared, de inmediato el sonido metálico de las puertas al quitarle el precinto de seguridad se hizo presente, Bella vio con terror como Demetri y Félix aparecían frente a ella.

—Escucharon al director, llévenla a la celda de castigo.

Bella retrocedió, con los ojos abiertos como cervatillo, ella no había hecho nada malo, otras reclusas se duchaban a deshoras, eso no era una falta y menos para la celda de castigo, Félix se adelantó y la empujó por el pasillo, Bella trastabilló cayéndose, las risas de los tres retumbaron en sus oídos.

—Párate, idiota —inquirió Jane—. ¡Muévete!

Demetri fue el que la alzó como si fuera una baratija y la condujo al lado contrario del pasillo. Bella no tenía fuerzas para pelear, sintió como bajó varias escaleras y como la luz se hacía cada vez más escasa. Otra puerta metálica sonó abriéndose y Demetri la lanzó dentro, Bella se incorporó y corrió a la puerta ciega de acero.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —gritó, pero lo único que se oyó fue la risa diabólica de Jane.

Edward Masen se encontraba en el espacioso y pulcro despacho del Ministro de la Defensa; las paredes eran de madera casi rojiza y realmente pulidas, desde la ventana, la tarde gris de Pensilvania se mostraba a plenitud.

—No en vano aquí se creó Drácula, ¿no crees?

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó Edward sin entender mucho el contexto de la pregunta, el ministro observó la ventana señalándola con una de sus manos.

—La vista, ¿no te parece espeluznante?

Edward sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, no contestó porque a él le gustaban esos climas, como Londres, Washington o como la misma Pensilvania, clías fríos y lluviosos; su piel era muy blanca y se maltrataba mucho al contacto del sol. Normalmente tenía que aplicarse protectores solares en el rostro, cosa que siempre olvidaba y terminaba con graves problemas de insolación.

La que se encargaba de eso era Kate, su ex esposa, pero ella ahora se encargaba de cuidar otra pálida piel.

—Usted dirá, ministro —convino Edward sentándose más derecho en la silla señorial de madera—. Me mandó a llamar con urgencia, pero aún no se me ha sido informado que desea.

El ministro se reclinó en su silla, J. Jenks, entrelazó los dedos y respiró profundo antes de hablar. Edward esperó paciente a que el regordete hombre pusiera sus ideas en orden.

—Necesito gente nueva aquí. —Edward asintió—. Sangre fresca, sangre incorruptible. —Eso hizo que Edward levantara las cejas en asombro.

—Este Estado no es fácil. Bueno, ninguno lo es; la gente prefiere estar en el D.C., ser senadores, congresistas, pero de hecho, nadie quiere encargarse de los estados que quiere representar.

J. Jenks era de la vieja escuela, de aquellos hombres que no esperaban el presupuesto más inflado para llevar a cabo un proyecto, él era decidido y exigente, daba lo mejor por lo que no pedía más que lo mismo de vuelta y de ser necesario se arremangaba las mangas y se ensuciaba las manos, todo para lograr los cometidos.

—Por eso nunca me fui a la capital —dijo lleno de orgullo por si mismo—. Me quedo aquí, en mi Estado. —Edward sonrió entendiendo su punto.

—Pero —convino el hombre de un poco mas de treinta años—, usted me mandó a llamar del D.C.

Jenks dio un aplauso al aire.

— ¡Exacto! —dijo con emoción—. Te mandé a llamar y viniste.

Edward sonrió beligerantemente.

—No entiendo, ministro.

—Verás, Masen. La capital se está comiendo a los políticos de este país, ya nadie quiere hacer trabajo de campo, todos quieren levantar la mano en la toma de decisiones pero nadie estudia si son las mejores, si le hará bien al ciudadano común, solo quieren tener la suficiente suerte de crear alguna ley que los haga llegar a los titulares.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, él venía del D.C.

—No todos somos así, ministro.

— ¡Exacto! —volvió a gritar con demasiada fuerza, respiró profundo y enseriándose volvió a inclinarse sobre su escritorio apoyando los codos.

—Tengo problemas con uno de los retenes. —Edward alzó las cejas sin entender porqué le mencionaba esto—. ¿Sabes que somos uno de los muchos Estados que aún aplicamos la pena de muerte?

Edward asintió con desprecio, él había luchado en contra de esa ley en Washington y había fallado brutalmente.

— ¿Sabes qué estado tuvo más condenas a muerte y aplicación de la misma el año anterior?

—Florida —dijo sin titubeos o pensarlo mucho—. Hubo más de ciento cincuenta y cinco condenados y ejecutados, en su mayoría hombres.

Jenks asintió sintiendo que tenía frente a sus ojos al candidato perfecto. Se levantó de la silla y colocando sus manos entrelazadas sobre su protuberante estómago caminó en círculos por la oficina.

—Las cifras de condenas a muerte este año en este Estado han crecido alarmantemente, eso solo quiere decir dos cosas, o estamos llenos de asesinos…

—O las leyes no las estamos aplicando como se debe. —Jenks asintió de inmediato—. ¿Quiere entonces que haga un proyecto de ley? —Jenks negó despacio.

—Temo que esto se deba a más corrupción que el simple hecho de una mala defensa, por lo que lo he pensado mucho y he hecho los arreglos pertinentes, por lo que quiero que te encargues de una de las cárceles, pero no una cualquiera… Quiero que dirijas Muncy.

Edward abrió los ojos de más y no hizo comentario alguno esperando que J. Jenks le dijera que estaba bromeando o en su defecto soltara alguna carcajada, no pasaron ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Con todo respeto, ministro. —Respiró profundo—. ¿Está bromeando?

Jenks sonrió, se sentó en su asiento entrelazando los dedos y negó.

—No lo hago, muchacho. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Eres del tamaño de este reto?

Edward parpadeó incrédulo, abrió su boca un par de veces sin decir nada.

—Con todo respeto, señor —dijo en voz baja—. No creo que… —Jenks le enseñó sus palmas haciéndolo detener.

—Tengo sospechas del director de la cárcel, creo que está recibiendo sobornos por no hacer nada en las condenas de estas mujeres. No estoy diciendo que son inocentes, ni mucho menos, pero tenemos más de setenta y cinco condenas en lo que va de año, eso es alarmante, Masen.

Edward abrió sus ojos de más, estaban entrando en marzo. ¿Cómo iban a tener tantas condenas? Había algo encerrado ahí, él odiaba las injusticias, pero… ¿Ser director de una cárcel de mujeres de alta seguridad?

—No soy policía, ministro. Nunca he llevado nada parecido, soy un simple abogado constitucionalista.

—Pero también eres abogado penalista, todos sabemos de tus andanzas cuando recién graduado de Harvard trabajaste para la fiscalía de este mismo Estado.

—Sí, pero luego hice mi postgrado en Constitución, nunca más volví a defender casos penales directamente.

J. Jenks respiró profundo.

—Me dieron la potestad de encontrar al nuevo director; cubrí todos los entuertos posibles, legalmente puedes hacerte cargo, solo necesito que me digas si puedo o no puedo confiar en ti, no hay tiempo para que lo pienses, quiero prescindir del otro director de inmediato y necesito su reemplazo para que comiences mañana mismo.

Edward abrió los ojos impresionado.

—Señor, no puedo mudarme ahora, mis cosas, mis casos, la mudanza. Tengo que regresar a por lo menos empacar mi ropa.

Jenks sonrió viendo la victoria de su lado.

—Es viernes Masen, regresa al D.C. este fin de semana, empaca tus cosas y coordina la mudanza, y ten —dijo y abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio. Edward estiró las manos sorprendido—. Las llaves de tu departamento en el estado.

Respiró profundo y observó las llaves en su mano, era cierto que quería separarse de la capital, ansiaba con regresar a su estado para trabajar por su gente, aunque nunca imaginó que sería como el director de una cárcel de mujeres de alta seguridad.

Recordó su tiempo de abogado penalista, como luchó contra las penas de muerte y a cuanta gente sin recursos defendió, eso era lo que le gustaba, la justicia; implementarla y luchar contra la corrupción.

Se levantó y pensando que estaba loco realmente, extendió su mano derecha. J. Jenks sonrió enormemente y apretó con fuerza su agarre.

—Sabía que podía confiar en ti, muchacho. —Edward respiró profundo subiendo sus cejas—. Ahora ve, ve, debo hacer algunos arreglos e informar de tu nuevo cargo, sabes que voy y vengo de aquí a la capital, pero estoy a la orden cualquier cosa.

Se estrecharon de brazos. —Y gracias, Edward. —Él negó.

—Gracias a usted, ministro.

.

.

.

La secretaria del ministro los acompañó para arreglar algunos detalles del traslado de Edward. Para cuando este salió de la oficina se consiguió con un viejo enemigo.

—Cullen —dijo Caius con desprecio al verlo. Edward pasó los dedos de su mano izquierda por las comisuras de sus labios.

—Caius —dijo de vuelta.

—Sr. Vulturi, muchacho. Que no se te olviden los modales. —Las ínfulas y las ganas de pisar de Caius eran descaradas, Edward sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo olvidé, Caius. —Repitió su nombre de nuevo en desafío—. Así como olvidaste que mi apellido es Masen, no Cullen. —Caius dio una carcajada falsa al aire.

—Olvidé que eres el muchacho tonto que no aprovechó el apellido de papá.

Edward respiró profundo y lo vio entre sus pestañas, odiaba a ese viejo zorro, corrupto y estafador, montones de veces había intentado descubrir sus fechorías pero el viejo sabía muy bien como hacía sus vueltas, terminando siempre como culpable alguno de sus 'hombres de confianza' y él quedaba como el pobre y viejo jefe engañado.

—No todos necesitamos el apellido de la familia para lucirnos, Caius; yo he logrado todo lo que tengo sin esconderme debajo de las alas de un enorme buitre.

El apellido Vulturi se asemejaba a al ingles 'Vulture' que significa Buitre.

Caius abrió los ojos con furia y se adelantó dos pasos.

—No juegues con fuego, muchacho —habló viéndolo hacia arriba, Edward era mucho más alto que el rubio—. Puedes quemarte y ser consumido por un buitre.

Las puertas del despacho se abrieron, dejando salir a la secretaria del ministro, Caius se separó ignorando a Edward por completo.

—Srta. Weber, que placer verla de nuevo. —Ángela Weber lo vio y dio un ligero temblor, ese hombre la intimidaba y le daba mucho miedo, Edward se dio cuenta de la actitud de la chica y prefirió no marcharse hasta que Vulturi se metiera en el despacho del ministro.

—Caius —la voz de J. Jenks resonó desde adentro de la oficina—. Entra.

El rubio le hizo una inclinación de cabeza a la morena y pasó ignorando por completo a Edward, entrando en el despacho y saludando de manera escandalosa al ministro.

— ¡Jenks! Que alegría verte. ¿Cuándo vamos a jugar golf? —Ángela resopló sacudiendo la cabeza cuando Caius cerró la puerta tras él, dejándolos solos en la sala de espera; se vio a los ojos con Edward y ambos exhalaron una risa por su mutuo desprecio al rubio.

—Tendré todas las cosas listas para usted el día lunes Sr. Masen —dijo la chica acomodando unos papeles en su escritorio. Edward suspiró.

—Hay algo que me preocupa—dijo llamándole la atención a la chica, que parpadeó de inmediato hacia él.

—Qué será Sr. Masen, ¿puedo ayudarlo? —Edward asintió.

— ¿Tu horario ya terminó? —preguntó viendo el reloj de su muñeca. Ángela asintió.

—El ministro me indicó que me fuera una vez usted saliera, solo se queda el personal de seguridad y su guardaespaldas, nada más.

Edward asintió.

—Entonces venga, le invito un café y le digo de qué se trata.

Edward Masen no era conocido por conquistador, aunque siempre le robaba suspiros de admiración a las féminas, sin embargo con Ángela no existía ese inconveniente, la chica estaba recién casada y conocía desde hacía algunos años a Edward, llegando a poder considerarse amigos.

.

—No confío en nadie más para trasladarlos, Angie. —La morena rió dándole un sorbo a su cappuccino.

—Si es necesario iré yo misma a supervisar su traslado, Edward. —El abogado rió.

—Noto un tono de burla en tu tono Srta. Weber. —Ángela rió de nuevo.

—Tu amor por los trenes a escala es enfermizo.

—No es amor, Ángela, soy coleccionista.

Terminaron su café con calma, Edward le explicó para qué se trasladaba de nuevo a Pensilvania y Ángela se mostró sorprendida. Cuando le explicó que suplantaría a Caius Vulturi entonces fue Edward el sorprendido.

Se despidieron con un amistoso apretón de manos. Eric, el esposo de Ángela la fue a buscar y luego de dejarla acompañada se fue a su habitación de hotel, pensó en pasar por el apartamento que le habían adjudicado, pero estaba cansado para eso, revisó su celular y encontró una llamada perdida de su padre, suspiró ruidosamente y marcó el familiar número.

—Hablé con Jenks —dijo en cuanto atendió, Edward suspiró.

—Buenas noches, padre. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Carlisle Cullen sacudió la cabeza, resignado a los nunca muertos modales de su hijo.

—Buenas noches hijo, todo bien. ¿Por qué no me avisaste? —su voz fue más calma.

— ¿Para qué habría de hacerlo? Me ofrecieron el cargo hace menos de dos horas y ya lo sabes.

Carlisle suspiró. Él era senador del partido demócrata, todos en Washington sabían quien era el Senador Cullen, al único que parecía no gustarle ese apellido era a su único hijo.

—Edward, solo me preocupo por tu carrera, ¿director de una cárcel de mujeres? ¿Estás seguro?

Se dejó caer en la cama con cansancio.

—Vamos padre, no empieces con tus consejos desgarradores.

—Hijo, tu carrera…

—Mi carrera estará bien. Además, no en vano soy tu hijo ¿no? ¿A cuántos no desafiaste cuando tenías mi edad? ¿Cuántos empleos extraños no tomaste?

—Pero nunca fui director de un a cárcel, además, no uses la carta de que eres mi hijo, tú nunca has querido _usar_ el apellido.

Edward suspiró.

—No empecemos con eso padre, no quería crecer a la sombra de tu apellido y el del abuelo. Dijiste que lo entendías.

—No es fácil entender el porqué te avergüenzas del Cullen.

—No me avergüenzo —convino de inmediato, había hablado de este tema demasiadas veces con Carlisle—. Estoy usando el de mamá, eso no es motivo de vergüenza.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Edward sonrió aliviado, difamar el apellido de Esmerald era peor que difamar al Cullen.

— ¿Ves? Solo le estoy dando un poco de fama al apellido de mamá, eso es todo.

Carlisle suspiró lleno de preocupación a su único hijo.

— ¿Estás seguro, muchacho?

—Lo estoy padre y te recuerdo que tengo más de treinta años, no soy tan muchacho.

—Para nosotros siempre lo serás. —Edward torció los ojos—. ¿Cuándo te mudas a Pensilvania?

—El lunes debo estar en la toma del cargo, tengo este fin de semana para arreglar algunas cosas, ¿crees que Esme pueda ayudarme con la gente de la mudanza?

—Claro, le preguntaré, ¿te veo entonces mañana?

—Por supuesto padre, pasaré por la casa a las horas del almuerzo.

Se despidieron amablemente y Edward suspiró aliviado al ver que su padre no volvió a tocar el tema de su nuevo empleo, mañana sería diferente, con Esmerald y Carlisle en el mismo espacio sería imposible dejar de hablar del tema.

Revisando su teléfono encontró un mensaje de Kate, su ex esposa, suspiró recordando su motivo de divorcio.

_« ¿Cómo te fue?»_

Habían quedado en buenos términos, Edward había entendido sus desavenencias irreconciliables y la había defendido del escarnio público. Se sintió herido en su orgullo de hombre por como lo habían reemplazado, pero siendo completamente sincero, él no podía competir con el nuevo amor de Kate.

_«Bien, el cargo es interesante, tengo que regresar a Pensilvania el lunes.»_

_« ¿Te mudas entonces? Que bueno, eso era lo que querías ¿cierto?»_

_«Sí, eso quería. Hablamos mañana si quieres, almuerzo con mis padres y te llamo.»_

Era una descortesía cortarla tan descaradamente, pero estaba cansado.

_«Claro, llámame.»_

_«Seguro, nos vemos.»_

_«Adiós Ed, nos vemos._ »

.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

¿Dos horas?

¿Seis?

¿Un día?

¿Tres?

¿Semanas, tal vez?

Tenía sueño, no tenía más nada que hacer ahí que dormir, pero las paredes y el piso eran muy duros, tanto que la hicieron añorar el catre lleno de nudos que estaba en su celda; se vio extrañando a Jessica, su chillona y francamente atorrante compañera de celda.

Se movió a la derecha y la humedad del suelo de cemento le hizo helar los huesos de nuevo, se sentía tan débil, pero más que todo se moría de hambre, su estómago no paró de rugir desesperado, hasta que perdió la fuerza al igual que ella y se limitó a hacerse presente con un enorme vacío.

_Hambre, tanta hambre._

La celda de castigo de la prisión de máxima seguridad, no era una celda de uso frecuente, de hecho esos tratos inhumanos con las reclusas habían acabado hacía algunas décadas ya luego de que se fundara en 1953.

Sin embargo, el personal que trabajaba dentro del plantel conocía su existencia, porque a veces era necesaria, pero muy esporádicamente.

Isabella se volvió a intentar poner de pie, le dio dos golpes a la puerta que resultaron lastimeros, la pequeña ventana estaba cerrada dejando la puerta de puro y duro metal, en la pared contraria, muy cerca del techo había una ventanilla que le permitía la circulación del aire, pero demasiado lejos de su alcance para saber si era de noche o de día.

—A… —Aclaró su garganta con dolor—. A…agua —pidió dándole otro golpe a la puerta. Respiró profundo y volvió a golpear—. ¡Agua! ¡Por favor!

Una rejilla se deslizó en la parte inferior de la puerta, Bella se apartó y se puso de rodillas, algunas veces esa ventanilla se abría dejándole, en el piso frío un pequeño vaso metálico lleno de líquido trasparente y un trozo de pan que no tocaba por lo mohoso que se veía con la escasa luz de la celda.

—Gracias —susurró como siempre, tomando el pequeño vaso llevándoselo con desespero a la boca, las gotas se deslizaron por su garganta y Bella sintió que levantaban vapor de su irritado interior, algunas gotas se deslizaron por su barbilla y con desespero intentó recogerlas, no quería desperdiciar nada.

Se percató cuando se terminó su poca dosis de agua, que la rejilla cercana al piso no se había cerrado aún, con cautela se agachó intentando asomarse.

— ¿Hola? —dijo con voz baja. Una voz, que para su sorpresa fue masculina, le contestó luego de dos segundos.

—Siempre das las gracias. —Bella se crispó de repente y presa de una nueva adrenalina se dejó caer en el suelo acostada.

— ¿Ah? —su voz era ronca.

—Siempre das las gracias —volvieron a repetir en un susurro—. La debes estar pasando mal ahí dentro. ¿Por qué eres educada?

Bella exhaló un suspiro.

—Mis padres… Me enseñaron a ser amable con los que me ayudaban.

Hubo silencio de nuevo y Bella se sintió terriblemente sola, no quería perder esa conexión con aquel desconocido.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó, hubo un suspiro profundo, por lo que agregó de inmediato—. Yo soy Isabella, Bella. Bella Swan.

Esperó lo que parecieron varios minutos.

—Soy Seth —dijo sin agregar un apellido, Bella aclaró su garganta y una lágrima se resbaló de su ojo derecho.

—Encantada, Seth. —Su garganta escoció y tosió por su sequedad—. Disculpa que te fastidie, sé que no deberías estar hablándome, pero ¿podrías por favor darme un poco más de agua? —Deslizó el pequeño vaso por la rendija esperando con ansiedad a ver si se negaba o no.

—Se supone que no me aleje de aquí, solo debo pasarte comida una vez al día, no debí hablarte —su voz era asustada, Bella respiró profundo.

—Está bien Seth, no importa, vuelve a tus actividades, solo me alegra no estar sola aquí, pensé que se habían olvidado de mí.

La debilidad se volvió a apoderar de su cuerpo y se sentó al lado de la puerta, cerrando los ojos mientras se recostaba de la fría pared, escuchó como Seth quitaba el vaso de la rejilla y finalmente la cerraba, dejándola de nuevo aislada.

Bella respiró profundo, no tenía ni energías para llorar, lo poco que tenía lo había consumido por su emoción al no saberse sola.

Sintió que iba a desmayarse cuando la rendija se volvió a abrir, con lentitud volteó a ver el pequeño halo de luz. Un vaso un tanto más grande que el anterior se vio lleno de líquido maravillosamente trasparente, estiró su mano tomándolo con cuidado.

—Gracias —volvió a susurrar, posando el borde del nuevo vaso contra sus labios resecos. En el segundo trago escuchó como el sonido del plástico de una bolsa, el ruido era lejanamente familiar, una voz apenada habló.

—Mi novia me mandó esto de merienda, no es mucho, pero creo que a ti te hará mejor que a mí.

Bella vio con asombro el halo de luz.

Galletas.

No tan redondas pero grandes galletas, con ligeras brisas de azúcar sobre ellas, eran tres y ella las vio como si de un tesoro de mucho oro se mostrara ante sus ojos.

Las tomó con rapidez y antes de dar las gracias llevó una a su boca, masticó cerrando sus ojos con éxtasis, azúcar, su cuerpo necesitaba cualquier alimento, pero sentir lo dulce de la galleta fue maravilloso. En la oscuridad sonrió y asombrada llevó sus manos a su rostro, palpando las arruguitas que su flaco rostro formaba, otra lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

—Gracias —susurró de nuevo.

—No son tan buenas —dijo el chico apenado.

—Están exquisitas Seth, de verdad gracias.

Bella comió una sola de las galletas y guardó las otras dos con cuidado y recelo en los bolsillos de su overol, tenía que racionarlas porque no sabía cuanto tiempo más estaría ahí.

— ¿Por qué te metieron aquí? —preguntó Seth—. Nunca he visto a alguien tanto tiempo aquí. —Bella tragó otro poco de galleta.

— ¿Cuánto llevo aquí? Ya perdí la cuenta.

—Es lunes en la tarde, casi tres días. —Bella suspiró.

—Parecen semanas. —Hubo ruido cerca, Bella abrió los ojos volteando ligeramente a la puerta, se vieron sombras por la línea de luz que permitía la rendija.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Seth no le contestó de inmediato.

—Voy a cerrar aquí, hay un alboroto y no quiero que me descubran dándote provisiones, puedo meterme en problemas. —Bella asintió y tomándose el último trago de agua pasó el vaso por la rendija e inmediatamente Seth la cerró con violencia.

Bella se giró un poco pegando su oído de la puerta, pero era imposible escuchar algo, pero afuera de su prisión empezaron a gritar, por lo que esta vez fue posible escuchar algo.

— ¡No me interesa! —una voz claramente femenina.

—Esto no es un maldito campo de concentración. —Bella prestó más atención, ahora otras voces se escuchaban, intentó respirar profundo y colocarse más pegada a la puerta, pero sus miembros volvían a fallar, entonces escuchó.

— ¡Abre la puerta! —Intentó apartarse, pero no lo hizo a tiempo, la puerta pesada de metal se abrió rodándola sin mucha delicadeza, dio un quejido por el pellizco que sintió en una de sus piernas.

— ¡Demonios! —volvió a decir la voz femenina, la habitación se llenó de luz proveniente del pasillo externo, Bella cerró los ojos por lo brillante del reflejo.

— ¡Hey! —gritaron palmeándole el rostro con delicadeza—. ¿Me escuchas? —No contestó, cerró sus ojos con más fuerza.

—Seth ayúdame, hay que llevarla a enfermería. —Bella se sintió alzada y abrió los ojos con terror, recordando como Demetri la había llevado alzada a ese lugar y lanzado contra el suelo.

—Shh —dijo la voz masculina y familiar de hacía unos segundos—. Te van a curar, tranquila.

Bella cerró sus ojos, el cansancio y la luz tan brillante no la dejaban reaccionar.

—No pesas nada —dijo Seth alarmado, Bella no contestó, es más, creyó haberse desmayado en algún momento porque lo próximo que sintió fue como alguien intentaba insertar una aguja en su brazo.

Se retiró del contacto con terror, una mujer vieja, con aspecto de verdad espeluznante le habló con voz baja y pastosa.

—Tengo que encontrarte una vía, estás muy deshidratada. —Volvió a caer presa de un letargo, volteó el rostro viendo a su alrededor y observó camas y lámparas de neón en el muy alto techo.

—Sa… —su garganta volvía a estar seca—. ¿Salí del agujero? —La enfermera levantó la cabeza antes de meterle la aguja en la piel.

—No saliste, te sacaron, la Oficial Brandon movió el plantel entero hasta encontrarte, creyeron que habías escapado, la rubia es la que no lo está llevando bien. —Señaló a la puerta de la enfermería, Bella con debilidad volteó, en efecto vio el perfil de la Oficial Brandon discutiendo furiosa con una menuda Jane, que apretaba las manos en puños.

—Esto no es un maldito campo de concentración. —Escuchó las mismas palabras y supo que había sido ella quien la rescató del agujero—. ¿Por qué demonios la castigaste en esa celda?

—Estaba en el área de las duchas sin permiso —la voz de Jane era furiosa, Alice le ganó.

— ¡Yo la llevé ahí! ¡Yo le di el permiso! ¡Dejé dicho antes de irme que la llevaran a su celda, no que la castigaran todo el fin de semana!

— ¡Se suponían que la sacarían el sábado, no es mi culpa que haya pasado el fin de semana ahí!

— ¿Cómo se supone que la sacarían? ¿Dejaste la orden? ¿O le dejaste las llaves a ella? —el tono sarcástico fue magistral, Jane apretó los puños de nuevo.

—Está condenada a muerte. ¿Qué más da que suceda antes? —Alice se indignó, se acercó a ella con mirada asesina. Bella las veía con tanta atención que ni sintió el pinchazo de la aguja.

—No seas inmoral y desalmada. Sí, está condenada, eso es cuestión que se ganó en un juicio, no está ni en mis manos ni en las tuyas acelerar ese proceso, son seres humanos que cometieron errores y están pagando por ellos, no somos nadie para juzgarlos. —Jane entrecerró los ojos y Bella sintió los propios llenos de lágrimas, nunca nadie la había defendido, o por lo menos hacía mucho tiempo que alguien lo hacía. Alice volvió a su postura furiosa y agregó.

— ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían los del Ministerio o los de el Departamento de Correcciones? —Jane entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose amenazada.

—El director no va a poner la denuncia por un error con un simple recluso. —Alice sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Se te acabó la época de hacer lo que quieras sin consecuencias. El director no va a aguantarse estos comportamientos de los oficiales.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —el tono altanero de Jane se volvió a sentir, Alice exhaló una risa.

Pero Bella no llegó a saber la respuesta, el medicamento que le aplicaron la hizo empezar a adormecerse. Observó como ahora la Oficial Brandon movía sus labios, pero no escuchaba nada, vio como la espalda de la amable y vieja enfermera le obstruía la vista para entonces cerrar la puerta, dejándola aislada en la gran enfermería.

Sintió como la cubrían. —Duerme —dijo la voz seca y sin hacer preguntas cerró los ojos olvidándose de la odiosa vía intravenosa en su mano derecha.


	2. Pagando el favor

**¡Hola de nuevo! **

**Para mi el primer capítulo de esta historia fue todo un éxito... y les agradezco enormemente que me hayan apoyado, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, y nos vemos de nuevo en dos semanitas mas...**

**Como siempre, los personajes conocidos son de Meyer, los nuevos y la situaciones que los rodean son mías.**

**Y Gracias a mi Beta estrella "Cony"**

**¡A Leer!**

**Capítulo 2.**

**Pagando el favor.**

Ya habían pasado unos quince días desde el ingreso de Bella a la enfermería del retén, sus niveles proteicos y sanguíneos lograron escalas muy bajas, por lo que estuvo a tan solo un paso de ser trasladada efectivamente a una clínica por tratamientos intravenosos.

Gina, la vieja y estricta, pero amable enfermera, le había dedicado turnos completos a la débil chica, todos ellos mandados y recomendados sin que ella tuviera conocimiento, por el nuevo director de la cárcel.

Bella abrió los ojos sintiéndose increíblemente mejor que antes, aún se sentía casada y débil, su cuerpo estaba marcado y los golpes no dejaban de dolerle, pero el dolor no era ya tan permanente como antes y sentía con alivio como sus músculos respondían a sus comandos.

El sentirse bien traía algunas consecuencias, tanto buenas como malas… Malas, porque se vería obligada a regresar a su diminuta celda compartida, volver a las actividades diarias de las reas y luchar por sobrevivir hasta que llegara el inminente día donde ya no habría marcha atrás.

Pero la parte buena era que podría salir al patio para tomar un poco de aire fresco, también podría esperar el día sábado, que era el de visitas, para ver a su hermana, estaba segura que Rosalie no se había tragado el cuento de que estaba aislada la última vez que fue a verla, así que tan solo ese motivo la hacía querer salir de la enfermería, quería con locura ver a su hermana y saber de su hijo.

Se incorporó en la camilla, estirando sus piernas y recostándose de la pared, observó a sus lados, y se fijó en otra reclusa bajo las sábanas unas cuatro camas más allá, la habían ingresado la noche anterior por indigestión.

—¿Se puede?

Bella parpadeó en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería, recostado al marco, a unas diez camas de distancia, estaba el chico que le había costado identificar los primeros días como paciente y que después reconoció como su salvador de la sala de castigo, le sonrió y asintió. Seth entró a la enfermería con una enorme y algo infantil sonrisa, al estar junto a su cama extendió una bolsa de papel marrón, Bella la tomó despacio.

—Te traje más galletas. —Esta fue la oportunidad de ella para sonreír como una niña.

— ¡Gracias! No te hubieras molestado. —Seth sacudió la cabeza y le hizo señas aupándola a abrir la bolsa.

—Aprovecha que Gina no está cerca y prueba una.

Bella tomó una de las galletas y se fijó que ahora tenían chispas de chocolate, dio un mordisco y cerró los ojos con placer. —Tenía años que no probaba chocolate —dijo mientras se cubría un poco la boca con su mano. Seth no pudo evitar ver lo delicados y finos que eran sus dedos, Bella se fijó en su escrutinio y comentó apenada—. ¡Oh Dios!, que maleducada soy. ¿Quieres? —dijo extendiéndole la pequeña bolsa. Seth sonrió negando.

—Son tuyas, guárdalas. Yo tengo otras que me mandó mi novia. —Bella asintió.

—Están muy sabrosas —convino y Seth le sonrió pensando que a él mismo no le gustaban mucho las galletas que Claire, su novia, le enviaba como merienda y Bella las veía como si fueran un tesoro, se dijo mentalmente que debía agradecerle más a Claire por estar tan pendiente de él.

—Yo horneaba a veces —continuó Bella llamando la atención de Seth—, cuando estaba en casa —prosiguió cabizbaja—. A mi pequeño le encantaban mis galletas.

Cerró la boca porque recordar a JJ era muy doloroso. Seth, que se fijó en su tristeza, se adelantó un poco y con lentitud apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—Lo lamento —susurró—. ¿Aún sabes de tu pequeño? —Bella asintió.

—Mi hermana lo cría, tengo mucho que no lo veo, pero sé que está bien.

Seth no supo bien como contestar a eso, por lo que asintió apenado apretando tan solo un poco su agarre en el hombro de Bella.

—Llegaron tus exámenes Swan —la voz de Gina los despabiló a ambos. Seth la soltó alejándose unos pasos, Gina lo vio frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué haces aquí Clearwater? —El muchacho se pasó la mano por el cabello.

—Vine a ver como se encontraba, yo…yo la traje desde la celda de castigo, solo…solo… —Bella se mantuvo en silencio y Gina sacudió la mano haciéndolo callar.

—Sé que tú ayudaste a trasladarla, pero esto no es un hospital con horarios de visitas, ve a hacer tu trabajo y déjame hacer el mío.

Gina no era grosera pero sí muy estricta. Seth dio otro paso hacia atrás y asintió a ambas damas pero dedicándole una sonrisa a Bella y salió de la enfermería. Una vez retirado, Gina empezó a chequear a Bella.

—El doctor llamó —empezó—. Me dijo que si tus exámenes salían bien podía darte de alta. —Le habían tomado una muestra de sangre a primeras horas de la mañana y tan solo tenían que esperar los resultados—. Si tus valores están dentro de los límites y tu nivel proteico también estarás lista para irte. —Alzó la vista y encontró en el regazo de la chica la bolsa de galletas, subió una ceja grisácea y la vio a los ojos, Bella se llenó de pánico y se sintió tonta por no haberla ocultado antes.

—Son galletas —dijo temblando—. ¿Quiere una?

Gina subió su ceja y bufando sacudió la cabeza. —Debo tomarte la presión —dijo sin quitárselas. Bella se enderezó y dejó que la vieja, y en el fondo amable enfermera, hiciera lo suyo; sintió como la abrazadera en su brazo izquierdo la apretaba hasta lo inimaginable y luego aflojó, mostrando en el pequeño monitor como estaba su presión sanguínea.

—Esto se muestra bien, finalmente llevas dos días con los valores correctos. —Bella sonrió educadamente—. Eso significa que pronto estarás fuera de aquí, de regreso a tu celda. —Bella asintió, sin saber aún si mostrarse alegre o abatida por dicha noticia.

—El director quiere que cuando salgas vayas a reunirte con él. —Las palabras la tomaron por tan sorpresa que se ahogó ligeramente cuando su cerebro las procesó, cerró los ojos pensando que era una real tonta en pensar que Caius no mandaría a llamarla. Después de todo, tenían un par de semanas que no se veían, esa era una de las otras razones para no querer salir de ahí; pero ahora era inminente su salida y con ella su inminente regreso a la oficina del director.

— ¿Me estás escuchando? —La voz de Gina la sacó de sus pensamientos. Bella parpadeó y asintió mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

—Sí…sí la escuché. —Tragó grueso recordando las manos del director clavándose en sus caderas y su insistente empujar dentro de ella, cerró los ojos y se estremeció de asco, tanto así que desechó el probar otra de las galletas de Seth, descartando la bolsa en la mesita junto a su cama. Gina vio su expresión con cejas levantadas, ella había visto los moretones en sus caderas y en su pecho, marcas que no tenían nada que ver con la celda de castigo, sin embargo no agregó nada.

—Enfermera Gina. —La voz de una oficial le llamó la atención de la entrada, Gina se alejó sin despedirse y Bella se quedó en silencio pensando en su inminente mejoría y por lo tanto en su inminente regreso a las manos de Caius.

_Flashback._

— _¿Por qué estás condenada a la pena de muerte?_

_Bella bajó su mirada hacia sus pies. Estaba de pie en medio del despacho del director hacía unos meses atrás. Se había visto involucrada en una pelea con Victoria, la "dura" del plantel, las habían llevado a la oficina del director para comunicarles sus castigos, supo que Victoria había sido asignada a la celda de castigo por una noche, pensó que ella iba a sufrir la misma suerte, se sentía magullada, su labio había sido partido por un derechazo de Victoria y sabía que su pómulo se hincharía en cuestión de segundos, consecuencia del segundo golpe de puño cerrado que recibió antes de poder esquivarla._

_No había podido atizarle ningún golpe a Victoria porque ésta la había atacado a traición, primero empujándola contra las baldosas de la pared de la ducha común del retén, reclamándole de que había tomado su ducha, para luego voltearla y atizarle los dos golpes que la tumbaron al suelo._

_Todo se volvió un alboroto, Bella no sabía cómo defenderse físicamente, pero sabía cómo esquivar los golpes, había aprendido a la fuerza con James, porque cuando llegaba borracho a casa y ella se negaba a tener sexo con él, siempre intentaba uno o dos golpes antes de caerse rendido debido a la resaca o a cualquier efecto secundario de cualquier droga en su sistema._

_Por eso cuando esquivó el tercer golpe de Victoria, ésta se resbaló en el mojado suelo convirtiéndose en el perfecto hazme reír de la ducha, obteniendo a cambio el odio irracional y a muerte de Victoria contra ella._

_Tuvo la suerte de que las oficiales llegaron antes de que Victoria pudiera levantarse del suelo y arremeter en su contra, por eso se encontraba en el despacho del director de la cárcel, aún mojada y con el labio y el pómulo herido. Caius no pudo evitar ver como el overol naranja se pegaba a algunas partes aún húmedas de su cuerpo y como ella intentaba abrazarse a sí misma para disminuir los temblores de su piel debido al frío de la oficina._

—_Contesta a mi pregunta._ —_Bella tembló de nuevo._

—_Ehh, yo, yo, mi… mi condena._ —_Caius rodó los ojos con exasperación hurgó en el expediente que previamente había pedido a su secretaria y leyó por encima de sus cristales._

—_Homicidio._ —_Se contestó a sí mismo la pregunta_—. _Caramba, para ser una asesina no sabes defenderte demasiado. _—_Señaló sus golpes, Bella palideció un segundo sin saber cómo contestar_—. _Veamos_ —_siguió leyendo_—. _Agresión, secuestro, incendio y finalmente asesinato._ _Eres toda una joya para lo flaca y baja que eres._ —_Bella no sabía qué contestar, le sorprendió levemente que el director estuviera asombrado y divertido con todos los cargos que su "querido suegro" había logrado imputarle luego de la muerte de James. Caius siguió leyendo y subió sus cejas un poco_—. _Secuestraste a tu propio hijo._ —_Bella levantó la mirada, el recuerdo de JJ le caló hasta los huesos, Caius se dio cuenta de su cambio y se levantó sin cerrar el expediente._

—_Humm_ —_susurró_—._ ¿No tienes palabras? No me dirás que eres "inocente"._ —_Al ver la falta de respuesta, su voz se endureció un poco más_—. _Te hice una pregunta._ —_Ella parpadeó encontrando finalmente su voz._

—_Dije todo lo que tenía que decir en el juicio, director, nada de lo que diga aquí puede ayudarme. _ —_Caius mejoró su semblante y asintió con una mueca burlona._

—_Eso es cierto, pero quería saber los detalles morbosos._ —_La chica se estremeció un poco y Caius soltó una risa burlona_—. _Veamos_ —_dijo regresándose al escritorio, Bella agradeció su lejanía momentánea_—. _Hiciste una petición._ —_Leyó por encima los papeles. _

—_Sí_ —_contestó ella de inmediato. Caius levantó la mirada oscura hacia ella._

—_Así que tienes voz de nuevo._ —_La chica se encogió nuevamente bajando la mirada a sus botas_—. _Quieres ver a tu hijo._ —_La chica tembló. Cuando había preguntado si podía ver a su pequeño, le habían dicho que era imposible, sin embargo había quedado registrada su solicitud, no quería mostrar emoción alguna, porque reclusa o no, sabía que mostrarle tus más sinceros deseos a los villanos de la película nunca resultaba bien._

_Sin embargo, no puedo evitar su emoción al escuchar las palabras._ —_ ¿Aún quieres verlo?_ —_La chica dio un paso hacia delante, atragantándose con sus propias palabras._

—_S…Cla...sí, sí señor. Claro que sí._ —_Eso hizo a Caius sonreír, sin embargo bajó su rostro ocultándola._

_Bella esperó paciente y entrelazando sus dedos expectantes. Caius se colocó frente a ella, pasó sus dedos por su barbilla, pensativo._ —_Tal vez conozca a alguien. _—_Los ojos de Bella se abrieron desmesuradamente sin poder ocultar ahora su emoción, sin poder creer su suerte._

— _¿En serio? ¿Usted…usted podría?_ —_Caius rio sin poder creer lo fácil que le había resultado aquello._

— _¡Claro!_ —_dijo con demasiada confianza_—. _Por supuesto que podría intentarlo, no será fácil, ni pronto, pero si muevo las piezas necesarias seguro podría hacer algo._

_Bella se vio tentada a besar sus manos en gratitud, pero ese pensamiento se empezó a desmoronar cuando el director de la cárcel se colocó frente a ella viéndola penetrantemente a los ojos._ —_ ¿Con cuánto dinero cuentas?_ —_Las esperanzas se fueron al suelo, su barbilla y voz tembló._

—_No, no tengo dinero_ —_dijo aterrada. La familia de James se había quedado con todo para poder _sobrevivir _a la pérdida de su hijo. Lo poco que Charlie y Renée les habían dejado, lo administraba Rose, para poder velar de JJ._

_Caius chasqueó los dientes separándose de ella._ —_Malo, malo_ —_dijo viéndose ligeramente contrariado_—. _Nada es gratis, chicuela. Deberías saberlo._ —_Claro que lo sabía._

_No podía perder esa oportunidad, por lo que sin pensar muy bien en lo que se estaba metiendo dio un paso al frente escupiendo rápidamente las palabras._

—_Haré lo que sea._ —_Caius estaba de espaldas a ella y sonrió endiabladamente, sabía que llegarían a esto, no había otra salida posible, pero le encantaba hacerle creer a sus víctimas que ellas accedían a sus peticiones por motus propio. Acomodó su expresión mientras giraba._

—_Verás_ —_dijo entrelazando sus dedos_—. _Nadie puede enterarse de esta condescendencia contigo._ —_Bella negó. Caius no podía creer lo tonta que era_—. _Entonces, ¿harás lo que sea?_ —_Bella asintió._

—_Por poder verlo antes _—_hizo una pausa_—_ de mi condena, haré lo que sea._

_Una vez salieron sus palabras de su boca supo que las pagaría muy caro, Caius cambió su semblante de inmediato, se puso frente a ella y obvió por completo el salto y el temblor de su piel cuando su mano fue a la parte superior de su overol naranja, cuando pescó el comienzo de su cremallera, los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas al entender a que había accedido con "hacer lo que sea"._

_Caius sonrió maliciosamente y empezó a bajar la cremallera por su frente._ —_No tienes dinero, no tienes bienes y no posees nada más que yo desee como pago._ —_La cremallera llegó a sus pechos y siguió bajando acompañando a una lágrima que se deslizó al mismo momento_—._ ¿Quieres verlo o no?_ —_La mano de Caius no se había separado del overol. Bella entendió que respondiera lo que respondiera él iba a continuar bajándolo, cerró los ojos sin contestar, Caius continuó su descenso._

_Bella recordó con terror y lucidez cuando James la forzó la primera vez y la segunda y la tercera. Recordó también cuando se dijo a sí misma que era mejor no pensar, no sentir, que usaban su cuerpo mas no a ella, que su espíritu, su alma, se trasladaba a Wonderland o al País de Nunca Jamás, lejos de quienes la tocaban, lejos de quienes la utilizaban como descarga de fluidos. No tenía como defender su cuerpo de los atropellos, pero podía hacer algo diferente con su mente._

_Sintió como su overol cayó al suelo de madera, haciendo sonar la metálica cremallera contra su brillante superficie, luego como su cuerpo fue llevado y presionado con fuerza contra la superficie del escritorio, dejando su trasero al aire, cerró los ojos y trató de recordar cosas bonitas, recordó su vida en la finca de los Swan, como ella y Rose se habían hecho más que amigas, hermanas._

_Los pasteles recién horneados de Renée, ella y los demás chicos corriendo en los sembradíos, jugando al espantapájaros, la escuela, sus amigos de infancia._

_Un quejido acompañado de una lágrima salió de sus ojos cerrados cuando, sin preparación alguna empujaron contra ella, cerró los ojos con más fuerza pidiéndole a su mente que le permitiera pensar en algo diferente de nuevo._

_Funcionó, pero no por completo, dado que por más que se empeñara en recordar cosas diferentes, era imposible no escuchar los jadeos de Caius sobre su cuello y espalda._

_Cuando finalmente dejó de bombear dentro de ella y le permitió alejarse, Bella se incorporó temblando del escritorio, se caló el overol sobre el cuerpo, vio como Caius se alejaba a su silla, encendiendo un habano sin siquiera mirarla. Subió con manos temblorosas su cierre y caminó despacio hacia la puerta, ahora, en su cuerpo, había otros dolores que adicionar a los de los golpes de Victoria._

—_Aún tendrás más cuotas que pagar, no he quedado satisfecho todavía._ —_Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Caius y su segunda condena._

_Fin Flashback._

— ¡Hey! —La voz de Gina la regresó abruptamente al presente. Gina tenía una bandeja con comida frente a ella—. Ten —le dijo colocándola sobre su regazo—. Tu última comida de enfermería. —Bella parpadeó confundida hacia ella—. Te dieron de alta, muchacha. Los resultados salieron satisfactorios. Esta es tu última cena aquí, mañana temprano te trasladan a tu celda nuevamente.

Bella vio la bandeja sobre sus piernas, tortilla de papas, brócoli asado, algo que parecía pollo desmechado y un vaso de leche, se veía bien, se veía decente, pero su estómago se había hecho un nudo, mañana regresaría a los pasillos del retén y estaba tan segura como que moriría en menos de seis meses, que tendría que _pagar_ una nueva cuota con Caius, por un favor, que quería creer (aunque sabía lo contrario) que lo cumpliría al final y todo ese dolor tendría una razón de ser cuando sostuviera entre sus brazos a JJ de nuevo.

.

.

Edward había tenido unas semanas terribles.

Primero, su equipaje se había perdido en el camino de D.C. a Pensilvania, obligándolo a tener que comprar prendas a última hora, cosa de la que no tenía idea y era un desastre en ellas. Kate, su ex esposa era la que se encargaba de esos menesteres y antes de eso Esme, pero ahora estaba solo y sin mucho tiempo para contratar a alguien, por lo que tuvo que entrar a la primera tienda que consiguió, sin saber siquiera su talle confió en un par de trajes que le vendieron.

El trabajo que aceptó no fue ni por asomo sencillo, el retén estaba lleno de corrupción y sabía que no podía confiar en nadie, los guardias y trabajadores administrativos eran fieles a Caius y no les gustó su despido de ninguna manera.

Sin contar que la secretaria que trabajaba para Caius renunció con él, dejándolo en medio de la incertidumbre carcelaria. Pasó horas trabajando, durmió las dos primeras noches en su oficina, su espalda lo estaba matando, nunca había leído y estudiado tanto desde sus estudios de Derecho en Harvard muchos años atrás, ni siquiera en sus postgrados tanto en el extranjero como en los EEUU.

En Pensilvania, como en muchos estados de América, era legal la pena de muerte, pero las condenas en ese estado y en especial en la correccional Muncy habían aumentado alarmantemente, por lo que el ministro Jenks le había pedido. No podía confiar en nadie, pero tampoco podía crear el caos, empezando a despedir a sus empleados de forma arbitraria.

El día que lo nombraron director, fue frente a todo el personal del retén, junto al ministro que oficializó su nombramiento, luego hubo una rueda de prensa donde no pudo evitar preguntas acerca de su padre y lo que el apellido Cullen representaba, Edward recordó amablemente al periodista que él se apellidaba Masen y que aunque guardaba un gran orgullo y respeto por Carlisle no quería que lo etiquetaran con el éxito de su padre.

Cuando finalmente terminó aquella rueda de prensa, se presentó con las reas, fue en el patio trasero, la seguridad mantenía una barricada entre él y las reclusas, pero les informó su interés en las penas y en la calidad humana que tendrían mientras estuvieran recluidas.

Las mujeres se mostraron, algunas impresionadas por siquiera ver al director, otras apáticas a lo que pudiera decir y otras genuinamente atraídas a semejante espécimen que les habían asignado.

_Si es él el que me va a poner la inyección letal, que me mate de una vez_. Había bromeado una reclusa pelirroja con otra, la cual no pudo evitar reírse, el vivir tan cerca de la tragedia hacía que tarde o temprano te volvieras inmune al miedo de morir y llevaba al terrible paso de bromear sobre eso.

Luego de esa presentación, Edward no volvió a salir de su despacho por cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas, tanto así que solicitó fuera acondicionada la oficina conjunta como habitación temporal, los obreros habían sellado la puerta del pasillo de dicha habitación, abriendo una dentro de su oficina, que no dejaba sino hasta pasada la madrugada.

Cuando entendió a groso modo sus funciones y pensó que no podía saber más de penas judiciales, le informaron que su equipaje había sido encontrado y enviado a su oficina. Pero no todo había mejorado dado que el conserje de su edificio le avisó que el apartamento que le habían arrendado estaba siendo sometido a una exhaustiva fumigación por quejas de termitas en toda la edificación.

Haciendo ejercicios de motivación y obligándose a sí mismo a ver todo como una prueba que superar, se trasladó por tiempo indefinido a la habitación adjunta a su oficina, diciéndose que así tendría más tiempo para empaparse de su trabajo.

Era lunes temprano y habían pasado quince días desde que había tomado la que aún no sabía si catalogar como una buena o mala decisión. Estaba hablado con Carlisle esa mañana, le había reclamado dulcemente que no se había comunicado con Esme y que ella estaba preocupada por su único hijo.

—No he tenido tiempo, padre. Estoy bien, pero realmente ocupado. —Estaba sentado en la que se había convertido en su cama por los últimos días.

—Solo te digo, muchacho. Sé que debes estar ocupado, pero saca un poco de tiempo para ella. —Edward se pasó las manos por el rostro en un gesto cansado.

—Lo haré —convino pensando en cómo estaría su agenda para el día.

—Kate vino a almorzar con nosotros ayer. —Edward resopló una risa.

— ¿Y eso? —escuchó un sonido parecido en su padre.

—Tu madre la llamó por la costumbre de nuestras comidas de domingos. Se presentó con Tanya. Nos sorprendió bastante. —Edward alzó sus cejas en asombro.

—Puedo imaginarlo —convino en voz baja, Carlisle hizo silencio, para después agregar en voz baja.

—Hijo, siento si te faltamos el respeto abriéndole las puertas de la casa, pero esa chica fue parte de la familia por tanto tiempo. Ustedes dos, la verdad… lo lamento.

—Oye, oye —interrumpió Edward—. No me importa, ella y yo quedamos en buenos términos, no te preocupes. —Ambos se quedaron en silencio, luego Carlisle dijo en voz baja.

—Es una lástima, ¿no? —Edward no pudo evitar reír por lo alto. Carlisle siempre había sido un admirador del género femenino, supo de sus andanzas en la universidad y se sorprendió al saber que su padre había sido más mujeriego que él mismo, pero cuando conoció a Esme había dejado de _probar_, para dedicarse a la que él mismo decía, la mujer más polifacética que había conocido. Pero eso no significaba que dejara de admirar al género femenino y en más de una oportunidad le había indicado a su único hijo que Kate era todo un ejemplar, digno de ser admirado y devorado con la mirada.

— ¿Ya tienes secretaria? —preguntó el senador cambiando el tema. Edward abrió los ojos respirando profundo.

—Aún no. Estoy trabajando en ello, no ha sido fácil, se nota que la gente que trabaja aquí todavía es fiel a Caius y no he tenido tiempo de entrevistar a nadie.

Carlisle sintió el cansancio en la voz de su hijo, se preocupó de inmediato y buscó las palabras que iba a decir delicadamente.

—Hijo. —Su tono demostraba su preocupación. Edward cerró los ojos.

—No me digas nada padre —interrumpió de inmediato. No fue grosero y maleducado, sabía de la preocupación de su padre, pero Carlisle tenía que entender que él era un adulto responsable y capaz de solucionar sus propios problemas.

—Edward, por favor, ¿de verdad crees que fue buena idea? —Edward tomó su toalla y su cepillo de dientes—. Si quieres puedo hablar con Jenks, decirle que no es lo mejor para ti, todos cometemos errores hijo. —Edward respiró profundo indicándose que no debía alterarse.

—Fue buena idea, padre. Ningún trabajo es sencillo, menos al comienzo. Soy capaz de sacar esto adelante, de desmantelar la corrupción si es que la hay; solo necesito tiempo, viejo. Deja de preocuparte por favor, igual dile eso a mamá, estoy bien y por favor, no interfieras de ninguna manera, por favor —repitió con énfasis.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza pero sonrió resignado, le fue familiar esa contestación, ya que una muy parecida le había dado él mismo a William Cullen, su padre, cuando decidió incursionar en la política y más adelante cuando intentó persuadirlo de postularse a senador.

—Está bien, hijo —dijo el patriarca, Interrumpió su flujo de palabras para recibir una comunicación de su secretaria. Edward tomó esa distracción como su vía de escape.

—Estaré bien, viejo. Pronto todo mejorará, mándale un beso a Esme y dile que la llamaré lo más pronto que pueda.

—Le diré eso, hijo. Éxitos. —Y entonces cerró la llamada. Edward sonrió torcido al escuchar la palabra _éxitos_, era tan de su padre, nunca deseaba suerte, eso no existía para él, solo existía el trabajo duro y el éxito, nada más.

Cerró la llamada y se dirigió al demasiado lujoso cuarto de baño de la oficina, desde que lo usaba se preguntaba para qué Caius querría tanto lujo en una prisión de alta seguridad, para él parecía algo absurdo, aunque ahora se beneficiara de dichos lujos.

El día arrancó con el papeleo normal y excesivo diario, miles de sentencias, copias de juicios y decisiones de jueces se regaban en su escritorio. Él era abogado por naturaleza y tenía un interés morboso en seguir el juicio detenidamente de por lo menos una de las internas.

El personal empezó a llegar, Edward fue capaz de escuchar las pisadas y el ruido pertinente de ellos, se levantó estirando su espalda y se sirvió una sustanciosa ración de café, suspiró ruidosamente y salió de su despacho.

Lo que le había dicho a su padre era cierto, pensaba que el personal aún era fiel a Caius, tenía que descubrir por sus propios métodos si tenía razón o no.

Caminó por los pasillos del edificio administrativo observándolos y asintiendo educadamente cuando hacían contacto visual, para la mayoría del personal era realmente extraño ver a Edward Masen por los pasillos, con su taza de café y una sonrisa educada en el rostro, todos estaban acostumbrados a los matones de Caius y pensaban por admisión que Edward se comportaría de la misma manera, solo que estaba esperando la llegada de sus matones de confianza.

El recorrido terminó y Edward se encontró con un visitante en la puerta de su despacho, dio el último trago a su café y acercó a la oficial.

—Buenos días. —La chica se giró de inmediato, parpadeó con algo de reserva al nuevo director, aún le costaba creer que fuera él.

—Buenos días, director. —Edward asintió educadamente, abrió la puerta del despacho y la dejó pasar primero.

—Disculpe mi mala memoria, ¿me dijo que era oficial…? —empezó Edward sin rastro de sonrisa en sus labios, sin embargo se notaba jovialidad en su mirada. La chica se sentó luego de que Edward señalara la silla frente a su escritorio.

—Brandon. Alice Brandon. —Edward tomó asiento, asintiendo—. Me informaron que me mandó a llamar, señor. —Edward entrelazó sus dedos.

—Sí, en efecto lo hice. —Duraron unos segundos en silencio. Entonces Alice alzó sus cejas interrogantes, Edward ocultó una sonrisa con una tos—. Sabes que aquí dentro no tienes que ser tan formal, ¿cierto? —Alice rodó los ojos, perdiendo por completo la compostura.

—Y quedé contigo que aquí no nos conocíamos. —Edward rio sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Oh vamos, nadie tiene como emparentarnos. Aún no le das el sí a mi querido primo y aunque se lo des, no tomarás el Cullen, sino el Hale.

Alice rodó de nuevo los ojos, pero suspiró soltando el aire. Edward entendió que ya había dejado de ser la oficial para pasar a ser la novia de su primo y mejor amigo.

— ¿Cómo está Jasper? —preguntó relajándose un poco, Alice asintió.

—Está bien, anduvo con resfriado estos días, pero ya está listo para regresar a los tribunales. —Edward sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Nunca va a dejar la fiscalía cierto? —Alice rió.

—Ya nos conoces, ambos estamos listos para salvar el mundo. —Edward asintió—. Estaba bastante sorprendido cuando supo que venías para acá, me dijo que nunca pensó que aceptarías semejante propuesta.

Edward dio una risa más ligera. —Pues que se una de manos con su tío y tía. —Alice alzó sus cejas.

—Nadie quería que vinieras ¿no? —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Da igual lo que piensen, soy lo suficientemente adulto como para hacer exactamente lo que me venga en gana. Es mi carrera, yo decido qué hacer, ¿no es así? —Alice hizo una mueca de suficiencia y asintió. Edward dio una risa más alta—. Aún recuerdo el ataque que sufrió Jazz cuando se enteró que trabajarías aquí. —Alice rio también.

—Él quería que dejara de patrullar, aquí no patrullo. —Su encogimiento de hombros fue hasta tierno. Edward soltó otra carcajada.

—Eres un caso Allie, no sé cómo Jazz quiere ese anillo en tu dedo aún. —En vez de ofenderse, Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Alguien tiene que intentar salvar el mundo desde aquí ¿no?

Edward se puso serio y entonces hablaron de trabajo.

—Voy a necesitar tu ayuda. —Alice asintió.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Que seas mis ojos y oídos, no sé por qué, pero creo que todos estaban a favor de la estadía de Caius y en contra de mi nombramiento, no puedo confiar en nadie aún, nada más en ti. —Alice suspiró.

—Tienes algo de razón, pero tienes que hablar con el personal, muchos están simplemente asustados con tu presencia, piensan que vas a ser un segundo Caius.

—Supongo, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, estoy hasta el cuello de papeles y no puedo ponerme a entrevistar gente.

Alice se colocó de pie. —Pues saca algo de tiempo, yo mejor me marcho, se supone que esta visita era de trabajo —convino con media sonrisa, Edward sacudió la cabeza recordando.

—La reclusa —dijo recordando el primer escándalo que le tocó solucionar cuando tomó el cargo—. La de la celda de castigo. —Alice asintió.

—Está en enfermería, casi la trasladaron a un hospital, eso hubiera sido malo para tu mandato. —Edward respiró profundo, aunque no hubiera sido su decisión, si esa reclusa moría antes de su sentencia y más aún, si moría por maltratos, la responsabilidad iba a ser únicamente de él.

— ¿Qué sabes de ese caso? —preguntó a Alice que asintió.

—Gina, la enfermera me comentó que seguramente le dan de alta hoy, están esperando los resultados de los últimos análisis. —Edward se puso de pie.

—Bien, ¿podrías arreglar que venga aquí?

Alice frunció el ceño. — ¿Y eso? —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero saber qué fue lo que en realidad ocurrió, la versión de ella, claro. —Alice caminó a la puerta.

—Le diré a Gina que se lo comunique, yo debo hacer mis rondas. Nos vemos, director. —Edward rodó los ojos con dramatismo.

—Hasta luego oficial —convino al verla marchar.

La mañana prosiguió con un crescendo de trabajo, miles de expedientes llegaron a su poder, más un sinfín de llamadas de diferentes figuras políticas.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y se vio gratamente aliviado al poder salir de allí para comer donde fuera y con quien fuera. Llamó a Jasper y éste, asombrado de su llamada, se fue a comer con su primo, aquel que no veía desde que se habían graduado en la universidad.

— ¿Y cómo te tratan las reclusas? —preguntó luego de su segundo mordisco a la hamburguesa con queso de un pool bar no muy lejos de la fiscalía. La clientela que lo visitaba no tenía idea de que contaban entre ellos con dos de los mejores abogados de todo el estado.

—No me tratan, Jazz. Apenas las vi el día de la presentación. —Jazz asintió mordiendo su hamburguesa.

— ¿Y cuál es el trasfondo de tu nombramiento? —preguntó—. No me vengas con que eres el más apto, Jenks jamás nombraría a un civil para ese cargo, así que suelta la prenda.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con una mueca graciosa, se llevó la patata con kétchup a la boca y sacudió la sal de sus manos mientras masticaba con parsimonia, Jasper esperó mientras daba otro mordisco a su hamburguesa.

—Digamos que Jenks necesita que se revise el inventario de sentencias en la cárcel, eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

Jazz se limpió la boca con su servilleta de papel, asintió terminando de masticar. —Yo no he mandado a ninguna mujer a esa correccional, pero en eso tiene razón el ministro, la verdad. Es alarmante la cantidad de sentencias de muerte que ha habido en estos meses.

Edward asintió. —Ese es el trasfondo. —Su primo entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué planes tienes para ello? —Edward soltó una carcajada y contraatacó.

— ¿Cuál es la estrategia para salvar a tu cliente actual? —Jasper lo vio con sarcasmo. Edward asintió—. Exacto, no puedes divulgar nada. Yo tampoco.

Siguieron con su almuerzo y procuraron no hablar de sus respectivos trabajos. Edward le contó lo de la visita de Alice a su oficina y éste le indicó que le gustaba que él fuera el director, por que así por lo menos Alice estaría un poco acompañada. Edward rio diciéndole que Alice era más fuerte que ellos dos juntos, pero el rubio admitió que aunque eso fuera verdad no podía dejar de preocuparse.

Volvieron a cambiar de tema y Jasper no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas al saber todos los tropiezos que había sufrido Edward para poder instalarse. Tanto se rió, que lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al saber que dormía en una cárcel por las noches.

—A ver —dijo Jazz, metiéndose el último pedazo de hamburguesa y controlando su risa mientras lo masticaba—. ¿Me estás diciendo que te quedaste sin ropa, y que para más colmo tu apartamento está lleno de termitas? —Edward vio con aburrimiento sus burlas.

—Ríete lo que quieras cabrón. —Jasper soltó una carcajada aún mayor por el insulto—. Pero sí, mi dirección actual es la cárcel. ¿Qué puedo decirte? Así puedo trabajar más.

Jazz se tomó las costillas con una de sus manos. —Espérate, espérate. —Respiró profundo, controlando la punzada en sus costillas—. Esto es demasiado, ¿eres huésped en una cárcel de mujeres?

—No seas idiota Jazz, no es gracioso. —El rubio sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no. Tienes razón —agregó intentando recomponerse—. Pero, ¿ves que irónico es esto? Interno a tu voluntad en un plantel de mujeres… Oh Dios, como me voy a divertir en las reuniones navideñas contando esto.

Edward sacudió la cabeza rodando sus ojos, sabiendo que dijera lo que dijera su primo iba a seguir burlándose, por lo que optó esperar a que se cansara de reír.

— ¿Ya? —preguntó al rato. Jasper subió uno de sus dedos indicándole que esperara, luego de reír un poco mas finalmente desistió—. Eres un idiota —dijo Edward malhumorado. Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Hombre, por lo menos duermo bajo mi techo con la mujer que amo, no a menos de 50 metros de criminales y más solo que el número uno. —Alzó su dedo índice.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Ahora vas a meter mi soltería en esto? —Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Hombre, menos mal no nos vemos con regularidad, la verdad eres una caja de burlas.

—Idiota —masculló Edward comiendo su último bocado. Cuando terminó estiró la mano al mesero indicándole con la seña universal, que le trajeran la cuenta—. Pagas tú —le dijo a Jasper. Éste asintió sacando la cartera del bolsillo interno de su saco.

—Claro, claro, lo último que quiero es que descompletes el dinero de la fumigación. —Jasper apretó los labios. Edward resopló. El rubio le entregó la tarjeta al mesero y aclaró su garganta—. Ok, ahora sí, en serio… —tomó una respiración profunda—. No hemos hablado desde tu matrimonio y ahora estás de nuevo soltero, ¿cómo la llevas? —Edward sonrió genuinamente.

—Aprecio tu interés, primo. Pero preguntas un poco tarde, llevo 8 meses separado de Kate, el trauma fue superado.

— ¿Estás seguro? Porque lo que ella hizo no fue fácil. —Edward esperó una burla de su parte, pero se dio cuenta que Jazz hablaba enserio, entrelazó sus dedos y respiró profundo.

—No fue fácil y aún no lo es. Kate y yo éramos costumbre, nos conocíamos… nos conocemos bastante bien. No te niego que pensé que duraríamos para siempre, jamás peleábamos y nos entendíamos demasiado —hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Supongo que ese fue mi error, confundir rutina y comodidad con amor. —Jasper lo vio fijamente.

—Lo siento. —Edward asintió, sonriendo por la repentina seriedad de su primo.

—Gracias —respondió—. Pero no pongas esa cara, yo estoy bien y Kate también. —Jasper asintió.

— ¿Has hablado con ella?

—Sí, mantenemos contacto, nos vimos en mi último fin de semana en D.C., me deseó suerte. —Subió sus cejas. Jasper se quedó momentáneamente serio y Edward decidió alimentar su humor—. Esta mañana me llamó mi padre, diciéndome que la habían invitado a nuestros almuerzos domingueros por tradición. —Jasper frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y cómo resultó eso? —preguntó extrañado.

—Él dijo que bien, pero me hubiera gustado verlo por una ventanilla. —Jasper frunció más el ceño sin entenderlo del todo. Edward extendió una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Fue con Tanya. —Como lo esperaba, los ojos de su primo se abrieron de par en par, tartamudeó un poco antes de poder articular.

—Ta…Tanya ¿Tanya? La…la misma… ¿Tanya?

Edward rio sacudiendo la cabeza. —Sí, la misma Ta…Tanya —lo imitó burlándose. Jasper sopesó las palabras por un segundo y luego estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Dios!, lo que hubiera pagado por ver la cara de Tía Esme.

Para cuando el mesero le regresó la tarjeta junto con el recibo a Jasper, Edward dejó caer algunos billetes como propina en la mesa y salieron del pequeño restaurante hacia la congestionada calle.

— ¿Tienes auto? —preguntó Jasper. Edward contestó a la defensiva.

—Tengo. —Jasper entendió su tono y sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo quería saber si necesitabas un aventón a tu cárcel por casa. —Y ahí estaba la burlita. Edward rodó los ojos.

—No, no necesito aventón. Además, no voy a _casa_ ahora. —Jasper se obligó a no reír.

— ¿Y qué rumbo llevas?

—Me llegan unos paquetes del D.C. y quiero ir a buscarlos primero.

— ¿Mandaste a pedir sábanas? —Edward le mostró el dedo corazón, ya estaba cansado de las risas de Jasper, éste se detuvo estirando sus mejillas, reconoció que Edward ya no iba a soportar mucho más.

Después de una pausa, Edward respiró profundo.

—Mis trenes —dijo y Jazz puso los ojos en blanco obligándose de nuevo a no reír, pero su primo lo hacía condenadamente difícil.

— ¿Sigues con eso de los trenes? ¿No estás como grande para jugar con carritos?

—Púdrete, Jazz —convino sin más, no iba a explicar por enésima vez en su vida de su adicción a los trenes de escala, mucho había tenido haciendo que Kate lo entendiera para terminar en francamente nada.

Se despidieron y Edward esperó a que Jazz se perdiera de vista para entonces detener un taxi, era mentira que tenía auto, aún no había comprado uno; el viejo, producto del matrimonio, se lo había dejado a Kate. Bueno, ella le pagó su mitad, la verdad no le importó mucho. Kate adoraba aquel automóvil y para él cualquiera servía, siempre y cuando no pidiera muchos arreglos mecánicos. Pero con tanto trabajo no había podido ponerse a buscar un auto.

Mientras se subía a la cabina trasera del taxi y le indicaba al conductor la dirección de la oficina de correos, se prometió mentalmente que no pasaría del próximo fin de semana en ponerse a encontrar un nuevo vehículo.

.

.

Bella mordía con insistencia su pobre labio, tanto que llegó a sentir el sabor oxidado de su sangre; recogió sus dientes con premura por miedo a marcarse, pero en cuestión de segundos reanudó sus mordiscos sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Estaba esperando por Gina, ya le habían traído su overol naranja, sus botas negras y ropa interior limpia. Estaba vestida, sentada en el borde de la camilla que le había servido como cama por las últimas dos semanas. Quería volver a su rutina, moría por ver a su hermana y no le importaba de un todo el volver a ver a Jessica ni a Victoria y _sus chicas_, lo que la aterraba era su visita al director de la cárcel.

Gina se lo había recordado más de una vez, así que no podía simplemente hacerse la desentendida indicando que no sabía que había sido llamada; pero muy en el fondo sabía que si se saltaba una reunión con el director iba a ser peor para ella, de hecho, pensaba que fuera hoy a la hora que fuera la iba a pasar mal, dado que llevaba mucho tiempo sin cumplir sus citas, aunque eso no fuera su culpa.

Tocó los huesos de su cadera por encima de la tela áspera del overol, se sintió casi nostálgica de saber que no duraría por mucho tiempo el color pálido de su piel, ya que seguramente Caius la golpearía violentamente sobre el escritorio para demostrarle su incuestionable autoridad.

Mientras pensaba en algo que protegiera su piel, Gina entró de nuevo a la enfermería, esta vez acompañada de Jane, la odiosa oficial que la había metido en la celda de castigo.

Bella tembló de pies a cabeza sin poder evitarlo, recuerdos de uno de los matones de Caius lanzándola contra el frío suelo de la celda llenaron su mente, intentó sacudirlo de su sistema sin tener mucho éxito.

Gina le indicaba algunos cuidados que debía mantener, como el comer su ración del comedor completa y tomar unas vitaminas que le facilitarían a diario, Bella asintió sin realmente escuchar nada.

Jane le esposó las manos, la cadena que las unía era larga, en medio de la unión de las muñecas había otra cadena que asegurada a un cinturón de cuero, continuaban su camino hasta los pies, donde otro par de esposas abrazaron sus tobillos. Gina observó el proceso y se alejó una vez Bella estuvo asegurada.

Ambas mujeres caminaron fuera de la enfermería, Jane no dijo palabra y eso inquietaba aun más a Bella, que tropezó en dos oportunidades con las cadenas de sus pies.

—Si te caes te arrastrarás hasta la oficina del director. No tenemos todo el día, idiota. —El insulto fue susurrado, para que nadie más que ella lo escuchara.

Si Bella hubiera estado más pendiente y no tan nerviosa de su inminente regreso al despacho del director, le hubiera extrañado que Jane susurrara y no gritara, le hubiese parecido extraño que los hombres de Caius no las rodearan de camino al despacho, se hubiera dado cuenta que nada parecía igual a la última vez que pasó por esos pasillos, pero sus nervios eran tales y su angustia iba tan en crescendo que no prestó atención a todas las incongruencias que había a su alrededor.

Para cuando llegaron a la puerta, Bella no dejaba de morder su labio y no dejaba de sentir su estómago vibrar. La pequeña porción que había probado de pollo asado, tortilla de papas y leche como almuerzo, empezaron a revolverse en sus entrañas, sintiendo que había sido mala idea el haberlas comido.

Jane no pudo evitar empujarla contra la puerta de madera, se agachó mientras abría sus esposas de los tobillos y Bella se apoyaba de la puerta, eso también era extraño y fuera de lo común, pero igualmente Bella no le prestó atención. Jane le dio la vuelta violentamente y quitó el cinturón, dejándola nada más con las esposas de sus manos, esa rabia repentina sí la captó Bella, que por primera vez sintió que había algo raro con la rubia oficial.

— ¿Se…se encuentra bien? —Jane la vio con real odio, se acercó demasiado al rostro de Bella y ésta se alejó hasta que su espalda chocó con la madera de la puerta, Jane respiró sobre su rostro despacio. Bella cerró sus ojos, en las cárceles de mujeres era más que normal las relaciones lésbicas pero ella jamás las practicaba, no tenía idea de la inclinación sexual de la oficial, pero su cercanía no le gustó nada.

Jane rió para sus adentros por el susto de la reclusa, se acercó un poco más viendo como Bella apretaba los labios e intentaba apartar el rostro, justo en ese momento giró la perilla de la puerta plantándose sobre sus pies y empujando la puerta abierta tras Bella, que no tuvo otra opción que caer de espaldas, sobre su trasero en el interior de la oficina.

Jane rio esta vez por todo lo alto y cerrando de nuevo de un portazo se fue, dejándola sola.

Bella se incorporó sacudiendo un poco su overol, no era primera vez que estaba sola en la antesala del director, de hecho, Caius siempre la dejaba esperando ahí.

Sin observar a los lados y sintiéndose finalmente resignada con lo que sucedería con su cuerpo durante la próxima hora, decidió tomar la delantera. Si manejaba la situación de una manera diferente podía por lo menos no salir herida físicamente.

Concentrándose en no sentir y en pensar en su cuerpo como un ente separado de su espíritu, caminó resuelta al despacho del director, giró la perilla encontrándosela sin seguro y entró sin ver a los lados o sin fijarse en los cambios notables de la oficina, a pesar de que las cadenas que separaban sus muñecas eran largas, tenía que tener cuidado con ellas, apartó las carpetas del escritorio colocándolas en orden sobre el sofá de la entrada, recordando que siempre se preguntaba por qué Caius simplemente no lo usaba, luego sacudió la cabeza, el fin de Caius no era su comodidad en lo absoluto.

Después de desalojar el escritorio de las carpetas y otros utensilios como bolígrafos, cintas adhesivas y demás cosas, cuadró cuál sería la mejor posición para salvar los huesos de su cadera y su pecho, vio a los lados mordiéndose el labio, tomó entonces uno de los cojines del sofá y lo colocó sobre el escritorio y se reclinó sobre él probando su textura.

Si Caius aparecía con su apetito usual, no prestaría atención a que ella había usado algo para no dañarse la piel, luego pensaría como explicarle o simplemente se concentraría en descartar el cojín una vez el director terminara con su cuerpo.

Escuchó voces en el exterior de la oficina, su pulso se aceleró y de inmediato bajó el cierre de su overol, para descartarlo en el suelo, tembló de arriba abajo cuando sintió como la perilla de la puerta se giraba, su cuerpo se paralizó de repente y no pudo moverse hacia el escritorio ni tumbarse en el cojín para proteger sus huesos frontales.

No había pensado esto bien, si se colocaba de espaldas a la puerta, acostada sobre el escritorio, su derrier iba a quedar en primera plana mostrándose en todo su esplendor para cuando el director entrara y eso podía hacer que el director la tratara inclusive peor de lo que podía imaginar.

Cambió de planes violentamente; y temblando apurada optó entonces por tomar de nuevo su overol para colocárselo, la perilla giró lentamente, Bella alzó la vista aterrada obligándose a calarse aquel odioso overol que parecía empeñado en no cooperar, las cadenas de sus manos se enredaron con el cierre, para cuando la puerta se abrió medianamente, Bella ahogó un gritito y dejó de prestar atención a sus manos, dio un paso hacía atrás y tropezó con algo en suelo, no tuvo chance de sostenerse del escritorio por lo que cayó directamente al suelo, donde se convirtió en una mujer con la espalda descubierta, con un revoltillo naranja enredado entre sus manos.

Se quedó con la vista clavada en el suelo, escuchó una respiración acelerada seguida de un portazo. Cerró sus ojos esperando el jalón de cabello que la hiciera pararse.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces desnuda en el suelo de mi oficina?

Bella cerró los puños temblando, pero ahora de vergüenza, esa no era la voz de Caius.

.

.

El buen humor de Edward se había evaporado por completo, el almuerzo con su primo había llegado a su fin y se había tomado deliberadamente un par de horas más para poder así recoger sus trenes a escala que Esme había mandado por correo especial desde D.C. En vista de los inconvenientes en su departamento había optado por tenerlos en su oficina hasta que desapareciera la alarma de termitas, la mayoría de sus trenes eran de metal, pero contaba con algunos modelos clásicos (que valían miles de dólares) que estaban hechos en madera sólida.

Pero su mala suerte persistió cuando la amable, pero incompetente secretaria de la oficina de correos le dijo que su pedido se demoraría una semana más en llegar, dado que se habían presentado demasiadas condiciones e indicaciones a la oficina, que optaron por mandarlo por una vía más segura que la habitual y por eso se demoraría más tiempo que el regular.

Se había prometido mentalmente que no perdería los estribos, que no gritaría y que no se vería afectado por lo que le sucediera. Pero estaba llegando al límite de no retorno.

Llegó a la prisión como alma que lleva al diablo, dio algunas ordenes al aire y se encaminó de inmediato a su despacho, a medio camino se consiguió con la pequeña, odiosa y altanera oficial que estaba involucrada en el caso de la reclusa en la celda de castigo, cerró los ojos recodando su nombre, no tuvo éxito.

—Oficial —llamó su atención. Jane, sabiendo que no podía despreciar al nuevo director, respiró profundo y fingió una sonrisa mientras igualaba su paso—. ¿La reclusa? —preguntó Edward sin saludar.

—Esperándolo en su despacho, director. —Edward asintió.

—Perfecto, ¿el informe de la enfermera?

Jane bajó un poco el ritmo. —Lo debe tener Gina, director. —Edward entró a la ante sala y se giró frunciendo el ceño al no ver a la oficial a su lado, volteó hacia atrás y la vio fijamente.

—Tráigalo —dijo y Jane se detuvo por completo.

— ¿Disculpe? —La rubia intentó que su voz no sonara ofendida pero no lo logró. Edward dio una sonrisilla irónica.

—Vaya por el informe oficial y tráigamelo sin demorarse demasiado.

Sin esperar reacción alguna, Edward cerró la puerta de la antesala y se adentró sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Qué más puede sucederme hoy? ¿Ah? —dijo a la nada y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la puerta cerrada de su oficina, junto a la que ahora era la de su habitación. Recordó las burlas de su primo y sacudió la cabeza alejando esos comentarios de su cabeza, caminó entonces a la puerta de su oficina, aflojándose la corbata en el camino.

Esperaba encontrar a la reclusa que había mandado a llamar, en cierta forma, asumía que se trataba de aquella mujer en el suelo de su despacho, pero no podía entender sus fachas. Primero, ¿qué hacía en el suelo? Segundo, ¿por qué demonios estaba desnuda? Y tercero, (cosa que lo dejó altamente sorprendido) ¿qué hacía una mujer tan delicada, asustada y temblorosa en aquel lugar?

—Póngase de pie —dijo sin tocarla, aunque Esme le había enseñado a ser un caballero, nunca se podía ser demasiado amable con los reclusos, siempre podía ser usado en su contra.

Bella intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus movimientos eran torpes, no sabía quién era aquel hombre y para ser francos, la ponía demasiado nerviosa. Ella ahí toda desvalida, descuidada y poca cosa. Él (por lo poco que pudo ver) impecable, limpio, peinado y con un aire entre furioso y desconcertado que le hacía difícil respirar.

Se puso finalmente de pie, el overol finalmente había decidido colaborar con las cadenas de sus manos y se deslizó hasta su cintura, dejando su sujetador y parte de sus panties a la vista, Edward se cubrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

—Por amor a Dios, ¿quiere hacer el favor de cubrirse?

Bella sintió las mejillas inmensamente calientes, pero en vez de apenarse, una sonrisa incrédula se expandió por sus labios, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había ruborizado por última vez, que se sintió algo histérica.

—Yo…Yo, lo siento —dijo volviendo a intentar calarse el overol. Edward rodó los ojos estando aún de espaldas.

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y quién es usted?

—Nadie —dijo de inmediato—. Soy simplemente nadie, estaba…me dijeron, iba a encontrarme con el director.

A Edward le extrañó como se refirió a sí misma, pero el motivo de su visita lo hizo desviarse de la pregunta.

—¿Vino a reunirse con el director?

—Sí—su voz fue un simple susurro. Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Desnuda?—preguntó dándose la vuelta. Pero aún su pecho estaba tan solo con su sujetador. Edward se dio la vuelta de nuevo rápidamente.

—¡¿Puede terminar de vestirse?!— La chica se estremeció por el grito, contorsionó su espalda mientras calaba la tela sobre sus hombros con un poco más de rapidez. Edward solo volteó al escuchar el sonido de la cremallera al subir.

—Lo siento —dijo de nuevo. Edward caminó con rabia hasta su escritorio sin contestarle, se sentó en su silla reclinable y frunció el ceño al ver el cojín sobre el escritorio. Bella detectó lo mismo e intentó quitarlo con rapidez, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Mientras se incorporaba, no pudo evitar preguntar al verlo instalado en la gran silla de Caius.

—¿El director? —su voz era baja. Edward empezó a tipiar en su teléfono algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Bella mordió su labio y por primera vez se fijó en sus lados, nada de lo que era habitual en la oficina de Caius ahora lo era.

No estaban los palos de golf de los que a veces presumía, no estaba la foto con el presidente Clinton que siempre pensó era una falsificación. Sus ojos se dilataron y parpadeó rápidamente.

—Disculpe, pero se…se supone que debo verme con el director. Yo…yo estaba, en…en la enfermería. Él…él me mandó a llamar.

Edward entrelazó sus dedos permitiéndose verla a la cara por primera vez, estaba asustada, claramente apenada y el hermoso sonrojo no se había marchado de su piel descubierta.

—Usted es Isabella Hester. —Bella tembló al escuchar su apellido de casada—. Soy Edward Masen, el nuevo director.

Bella parpadeó en su dirección, lentamente todo se iba derrumbando. —¿Di…di…director? ¿Nu...nuevo? —Edward asintió prestando atención a su escritorio, para luego fruncir el ceño extrañado.

—¿Dónde demonios están los expedientes que estaban aquí? —murmuró entre dientes.

Pero Bella no dejaba de temblar, Caius era una maldición, ella lo sabía, en el fondo se alegraba de haberlo perdido de vista, no más maltrato, no más violaciones.

Ahogó un sollozo contra la palma abierta de su mano, era cierto que Caius era todo aquello, pero también era cierto que, esa escoria era la única esperanza que guardaba para ver a su hijo de nuevo.


	3. Gato Encerrado

**Recién recibido por mi Beta, se los envío, ando con migraña así que se los dejo rapidito jeje, espero les guste, ya las ideas de como avanzará la historia están mas claras, así que no esperaran mucho para el próximo, lo prometo.**

**Este es un preludio necesario para introducir a Rose y Emmett en la historia, como se deben imaginar, en Condena hablaré de dos mundos en paralelo de Bella: la Cárcel y lo que correspondería a la libertad, que incluye a Rose.**

**Bueno, espero no haberles enredado mas... Sorry.**

**Disclaimer, Los personajes son de Meyer y la trama es mía :P**

**Y muchísimas gracias a Cony, mi beta estrella, ¡Te quiero!**

**Capítulo 3.**

**Gato encerrado.**

Edward se paseaba por su oficina, era noche cerrada, quizás pasadas las once, ya no había personal trabajando en el edificio administrativo más allá que el de seguridad que estaba de guardia.

El director detuvo su marcha asomándose por la ventana, el patio central de las reas se veía escasamente, no por falta de iluminación, sino porque la neblina había bajado tanto que cubría gran parte del espacio.

Observó el cielo suspirando, estaba realmente nublado, aunque la neblina le estaba ganando a la lluvia, ya que no había caído ni una sola gota en todo el día.

Suspiró de nuevo, por más que se encontrara agotado mentalmente no podía conciliar el sueño. Aun su oficina funcionaba de habitación; la fumigación en el apartamento que le había sido asignado resultó llevarse más tiempo del estipulado, para que luego el edificio entero fuera declarado inhabitable.

Tuvo un disgusto, por supuesto, pero tan solo se sintió aliviado de que sus trenes no habían tocado siquiera la superficie de aquel sitio.

Había hablado con Angela Webber, la secretaria del ministro. Ella le informó que lo trasladarían a un hotel mientras le conseguían un apartamento acorde con sus necesidades y el presupuesto del ministerio, con algo de vergüenza le hizo ver que podía fácilmente demorarse bastante.

Edward terminó por no aceptar el hotel, ya estaba instalado en la habitación que le habían acondicionado junto a su despacho, así que prefirió terminar de instalarse allí hasta que pudieran encontrarle un lugar donde vivir. Angela prometió ser sumamente diligente en ese tema.

Pero la preocupación que mantenía al director despierto no se debía a su lugar de residencia ni a la integridad de sus trenes, se debía a la responsabilidad que había asumido al aceptar ese trabajo. Sabía que sería difícil, eso no hubo necesidad de que se lo advirtieran, lo que nunca supo es que sería tan, pero tan… complicado.

La búsqueda de secretaria había sido realmente terrible y agotadora y lo peor de todo fue que no obtuvo resultados satisfactorios, ya que aún no encontraba la ocupante de tan necesario cargo. Estuvo tentado a traerse a Irina, una antigua secretaria del bufete del D.C pero sabía que la mujer iba a decirle que no, tenía familia en la capital y no iba a dejarla por seguir los locos pasos de su antiguo jefe.

Su estómago rugió con hambre y caminó hasta su escritorio para obtener unas galletas saladas de una de las gavetas. Antes de marcharse, Alice se había ofrecido para llevarle algo de comida de verdad, pero él se negó, la prometida de su primo había sido sumamente enfática en que permaneciera su relación con el nuevo director en secreto. Edward supo que se había ofrecido por pura educación, por lo que con una mueca despreocupada le indicó que no tenía hambre.

Solo que ahora su estómago le reclamaba audiblemente esa audacia.

Se dejó caer en la silla y se apoyó del espaldar viendo fijamente el techo, trazando mentalmente su plan de dirección. Había hablado constantemente con Jenks dándole lo que parecían inservibles adelantos de su trabajo, Edward estuvo a punto de indicarle más de una vez que en tan poco tiempo era imposible saber algo en concreto sobre las penas de muerte de las condenadas, pero no lo hizo, los modales que su padre le había inculcado y la educación que había recibido siempre predecían sus palabras. Le había dicho al ministro que en ese momento se encargaría de un caso en específico, ya que no estaban seguros de la corrupción que supuestamente existía y él no contaba con el personal de confianza necesario para hacer mayor la muestra.

Para poder entender el tipo de condenas que se cumplían en ese plantel era necesario empaparse de por lo menos un caso en particular. Como no contaba con ninguna secretaria, él mismo se había metido de cabeza en los expedientes de Caius, el hombre no era muy inteligente que digamos y los tenía separados en dos grupos, a Edward le llamó la atención el archivo que ponía una etiqueta de "Casos Especiales".

Habían unos gruesos y otros delgados pero no sumaban mucha cantidad de carpetas, los pocos que hojeó vio a simple vista que la pena de muerte era "justificada", para Edward jamás podía ser justificada la muerte de otro ser humano, para él las cárceles y los centros de rehabilitación eran los realmente importantes. Sin embargo en sus años de ejercicio como abogado penalista hubo casos en el que sus ideales se ponían a prueba.

Sin embargo en líneas generales, no estaba de acuerdo con la pena de muerte y para ser más específicos, no estaba de acuerdo con aplicarla en mujeres.

Se enderezó en su silla y tomó una de las carpetas que había tomado del archivo "especial" de Caius, ya la había leído y releído, pero gracias a la escuela de derecho sabía que no había leído lo suficiente.

—Victoria Terrance —leyó en voz alta—, traficante de drogas, robo a mano armada, herir a un policía, resistirse al arresto, intento de escape. —La habían trasladado a Muncy en el 2010 y estaba condenada a 17 años de prisión con derecho a solicitar libertad condicional en otoño del 2013.

Los cargos que se imputaban a esa Victoria eran fuertes, la condena no parecía descabellada, excepto por esa tonta cláusula de la libertad condicional, eso no era algo que se colocaba en un expediente, eso lo solicitaba el reo después de los primeros 5 años de prisión y solo si su conducta en el plantel era impecable se tomaba en cuenta la petición; y otra cosa que le llamaba la atención de aquella rea, era que no tenía condena a muerte, entonces ¿por qué estaba en la sección de especiales?

Cerró el expediente y tomó otro, quisiera o no, al día siguiente tendría una conversación con Alice acerca de esos expedientes, ella tenía que saber quienes eran aquellas reas ya que tenía mucho más tiempo trabajando allí.

El siguiente era de Jessica Stanley, una rubia de nariz larga, que tenía el descaro de salir sonriendo en la foto de su expediente. Ella, a diferencia de Victoria, sí estaba condenada a muerte, el cargo por el cual se le había declarado culpable era simple y directo: doble homicidio.

Leyendo, entendió que la mujer había asesinado a su esposo y a la amante de éste (que resultó estar embarazada) su pena se cumpliría en cuatro meses y le aplicarían la inyección letal.

Estudió un poco más el caso, leyendo los informes de los oficiales que habían entrado a la casa después de que ella misma llamara al 911; de hecho, leyó la conversación en los reportes que la unidad había adicionado al expediente.

Se sorprendió al leer las palabras, eran directas y frías, también se sorprendió al leer que cuando el oficial entró a la casa, ella estaba sentada junto a los dos cadáveres, fumándose un cigarro.

Respiró profundo y tomó otra carpeta.

Al ver la foto de la reclusa y su nombre, rodó los ojos con fastidio, se trataba de la exhibicionista, como la había bautizado desde que la había mandado a sacar de su oficina unos días antes.

Con pesar y más por obligación que otra cosa, leyó por primera vez el expediente: Isabella Hester (nombre de casada) la imagen en la fotografía no parecía normal, las fotos de 10x10 cm de los expedientes, normalmente mostraban reclusas con miradas de odio y si bien le había sorprendido la sonrisa de Jessica Stanley en su expediente, la de Isabella lo asombró aún más; la chica había estado llorando cuando la tomaron. Dos marcas ligeramente brillantes atravesaban sus mejillas desde sus ojos, dejando evidencia de la mugre adherida a su rostro, pero a pesar de las lágrimas, parecía serena.

Levantó la foto y leyó la primera hoja, entonces se dijo a si mismo que las apariencias engañaban. Los cargos por los cuales se le declararon culpable, no se comparaban con la llorosa y débil imagen de la fotografía.

Las acusaciones eran temibles: Incendio a dos propiedades con daños incalculables, secuestro, robo, estafa y finalmente doble asesinato, un guarda espaldas llamado Sam Brown y el de su esposo, James Hester.

Al leer el nombre del marido se enderezó de un todo sintiéndose tonto al no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—¿James Hester? —dijo en voz alta—. Diablos, este es el hijo del juez Hester.

Recordó ese nombrado caso, había sido hacía unos 3 meses más o menos atrás, Edward se encontraba en el D.C. peleando por el apoyo de una ley nueva de protección a los consumidores, cuando la muerte del hijo único del juez mercantil Liam Hester acaparó la atención de los tribunales.

Fue escandaloso el hecho de que James Hester hubiera muerto, era bastante joven y siempre se oía hablar de él en alguna noticia, llevaba clubes nocturnos y cosas por el estilo, siempre se pensó que lavaba dinero, pero nunca hubo pruebas, cada vez que había una simple sospecha salía milagrosamente bien librado, evidentemente gracias a su muy bien posicionado y bien conocido padre.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de aquella muerte, fue quien la provocó.

Haciendo memoria, Edward recordó haber visto por las pantallas de los pasillos de los tribunales del D.C. como sacaban de su escondite a una mujer francamente débil, tildándola de asesina del hijo del recientemente nombrado juez.

Siempre se preguntó como habría sucedido aquel hecho y siempre le llamó la atención que el juicio hubiera durado tan poco. Eso, tanto a él como a Carlisle les pareció insólito.

Prácticamente se había olvidado de ese caso, pero ahora lo tenía frente a sus manos.

Leyó con más interés esta vez, el juicio de Isabella había sido corto y letal, no habían presentado apelación del mismo y su condena fue pronunciada apenas una semana después de haber dado por comenzado el juicio.

Buscó el nombre del abogado defensor, no lo conocía, en cambio la parte acusatoria era inmensa, quince abogados acusaron de todos esos cargos a Isabella, Edward pensó que con semejante defensa cualquier abogado, por bueno que fuera, no hubiera tenido el más mínimo chance.

Isabella se había declarado inocente y gracias a ello, la pena que le imputaron fue mucho mayor que si se hubiera declarado culpable desde un principio.

Tenía fecha para su ejecución el día 13 de Septiembre de ese año, se encontraban a finales de marzo, por lo que le quedaban unos cinco meses de vida.

Le extrañó que nadie hubiera siquiera intentado apelar el juicio, cuando era sabido que las penas de muerte se podían apelar una y otra vez, pero nadie había abogado por ella, a leguas se veía que había sido demasiado arbitraria la decisión. Era cierto que tenía demasiados cargos en su contra, pero como siempre, Edward pensaba que la pena de muerte no era la solución para todo.

Siguió enfrascado en el caso de Isabella Hester hasta entrada la madrugada, no fue sino después que dio dos cabezazos contra el escritorio que desistió por esa noche de continuar su escrutinio.

Se levantó de la silla del escritorio estirándose sonoramente y dejó las carpetas abiertas sobre el mismo, mañana con más calma los seguiría estudiando y hablaría con Alice al respecto.

.

Al día siguiente, las rejas de las celdas se abrieron con un sonoro chasquido, murmullos y voces llenaron los pasillos de la prisión de alta seguridad. Era un enorme cubo de unos cinco pisos de alto, dividido en varios sectores, Bella estaba en el sector B, éste, junto con el sector C, era el de alta criminalidad.

Bella se estiró sobre su catre con un leve quejido, desde que había regresado de la enfermería no había podido conciliar mucho el sueño, primero porque la cama de la enfermería era enormemente más cómoda que la que usaba a diario y segundo, por su realmente parlanchina compañera de celda.

—¡Arriba chica! —dijo Jessica mientras se bajaba de la parte superior de la litera con un ligero salto. Bella arrastró sus piernas hacia el borde e intentó estirar su espalda, cuando abrió los ojos observó a Jessica mientras se amarraba una coleta en su cabello.

—Tengo un hambre que muero. —No dormían con el overol puesto, por lo que Bella la observó en ropa interior mientras descolgaba de la pared el overol que le pertenecía y empezaba a colárselo por las piernas—. ¿Crees que haya tocino?

Bella bufó. —¿Cuándo ha habido, Jess? —La rubia artificial rió en respuesta. Bella siempre se preguntó como hacía para seguir decolorándose el cabello, a leguas se veía que era una falsa rubia, pero igualmente la chica se seguía decolorando con regularidad.

—Una puede soñar, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Soñar? —una voz ajena a la celda habló—. Yo puedo darte algo con que soñar, perra. —Bella cerró los ojos por un segundo. Victoria, la manda más del retén estaba apoyada en la estrecha puerta de su celda; era increíblemente blanca y su cabello era demasiado rebelde y crespo y francamente resultaba chocante a la vista en contraste con el naranja del uniforme presidiario.

Jessica se adelantó hacia Victoria cambiando por completo su actitud, sus ojos se achicaron y su boca se frunció un poco en una mueca descarada y sardónica, Victoria acarició su rostro y la haló fuertemente por la cola de caballo haciendo que su cara se inclinara hacia atrás, Bella giró el rostro justo antes de tener que observar como se besaban.

Evidentemente no podía demostrar asco o repulsión, no era lo que sentía, pero ciertamente la incomodaba la demostración de afecto, sabía por experiencia propia que la mejor jugada en estos casos era simplemente mirar hacia otro lado y no mostrar ninguna reacción interesada o asqueada, cualquiera de las dos podía terminar realmente mal para la parte entrometida.

Precisamente por eso, no pudo levantar las manos y cubrirse los oídos al escuchar los lengüeteos, gemidos y quejidos que emitían ambas mujeres, no debía mostrar emoción alguna, todo por su propio bien.

Sin embargo un quejido en voz alta la hizo girarse alterada, era Jessica la que se quejaba, pero no era un sonido de placer incontrolado, era un sonido de dolor.

Bella observó solo para arrepentirse apenas dos segundos después que Victoria tenía una de sus manos metida entre la parte superior del overol naranja y se podía ver claramente que la estaba tocando, Bella alzó sus cejas asombrada y antes de volver a girarse pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo como Victoria mordía el labio inferior de Jessica.

Una alarma chirriante y ensordecedora volvió a retumbar en los pasillos, recordándoles que tenían apenas diez minutos para formarse en el comedor, Bella a pesar de haber querido esperar a que Victoria se fuera para colocarse su uniforme, se vio en la necesidad de levantarse mostrándose en sus panties y su franelita desgastada gris. Apresurada tomó su overol y lo deslizó sorprendentemente ágil por sus piernas, cuando vio que el cierre estaba por completa arriba se sintió aliviada, tomó sus botas negras y colocándoselas rápidamente mientras se apoyaba en la pared pensaba la mejor manera de romper el idilio de aquellas mujeres.

—Ehhh, disculpen —dijo intentando bordearlas, el rostro de Jessica estaba literalmente fuera de sí, era grotesco y de verdad tenía que salir de ahí—. Jess —la llamó intentando hacer que por lo menos se apartara un poco.

Victoria, que estaba mucho más consciente que Jessica, alzó la vista hacia Bella que tuvo la terrible necesidad de apartar la propia a sus zapatos.

—¿Vas a algún lado? —Bella no pudo evitar oír las risas tenues de las reclusas rezagadas que quedaban en los pasillos comunes y que corrían hacia el comedor con la esperanza de no llegar tarde.

—Necesito pasar —dijo Bella—, todas deberíamos ir al comedor.

Victoria la vio con odio mientras pellizcaba los pechos de Jessica más despacio. —¿Me estás diciendo que hacer, puta?

Bella respiró profundo, ella y Victoria jamás se llevaban bien, de hecho siempre que discutieron por algo terminaban en golpes, dando como perdedora a Bella, que siempre terminaba malograda de aquellos encuentros, pero por alguna razón que la pelirroja no terminaba de entender, Bella jamás dejaba de hablarle, no se mostraba altanera, pero tampoco sumisa y eso le molestaba y mucho.

En un pasado no muy lejano, Bella se sintió aliviada cuando supo que Victoria había sido trasladada de celda, ellas compartían el mismo piso y cada día se veían, pero ahora Victoria estaba cuatro pisos más arriba, eso se suponía que limitaba sus encuentros al patio y al comedor, eso fue cierto hasta que Jessica se convirtió en su perra de turno.

Victoria dio un pequeño paso hacia Bella, pero entonces una mano se aferró a la muñeca de la pelirroja.

—Déjala —convino Jessica enderezándose contra la pared, sus mejillas estaban aún sonrosadas pero su tono era fuerte, Victoria ladeó su rostro.

—No me digas que hacer —le dijo a la peliteñida. Jessica apretó su agarre.

—Y tú no me dejes a medias. —Empujó la mano de Victoria de nuevo, pero esta vez la dirigió hacia el sur, obligando a la pelirroja a tocarla más íntimamente. Bella no podía salir de su asombro, Jessica giró tan solo un segundo para observarla—. Dile al oficial de guardia que ya vamos en camino, ¿puedes?

Bella asintió y salió por el pequeño espacio que Jessica había logrado abrir, literalmente corrió sin saber cómo demonios Jessica había logrado contener de esa manera a Victoria.

La oficial Brandon estaba de guardia en la puerta del comedor, Bella saludó con una simple inclinación de cabeza y un ligero "Buenos días, oficial" y se adentró al enorme y bullicioso comedor.

Se sacudió la escena de la celda de su cabeza y caminó rápidamente a hacer la fila para poder recibir los alimentos. Se sentó en uno de los bancos largos y metálicos al que tan solo le quedaba un espacio vacío, por alguna razón esperó que no le permitieran sentarse, pero la mujer que estaba a su lado se corrió dejándole más espacio que el necesario, Bella alzó sus cejas pero no hizo comentario alguno mientras empezaba a disfrutar del liquido extraño que decía ser avena, pero que no sabía como tal.

.

—Nada de tocino, ¿no? —Bella alzó su vista observando a su compañera de celda pero de inmediato se vio en la necesidad de arrimarse más para hacerle espacio.

—Hum —dijo ella como contestación mientras se encogía de hombros. Notó que Jessica no venía sola y con pesar vio como Victoria se colocaba frente a ellas en la mesa y empujaba no sutilmente a las que estaban sentadas, la pelirroja alzó sus cejas cuando se fijó en el escrutinio de Bella y ésta sin hacer ninguna mueca volvió la mirada a su plato.

—Dios —dijo con desprecio la rubia sin hacerle caso al intercambio de miradas de las otras dos—. ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—Dicen que es avena —contestó Bella con una mueca, ya había terminado la suya y había tomado el trozo de pan, no estaba fresco pero tampoco estaba mohoso como el que le dieron en la celda de castigo.

Recordar aquel reducido, húmedo y escalofriante lugar hizo que su espalda se tensara con un pequeño temblor que Jessica no pasó por alto.

—¿Qué pasó, hermosa? —dijo acariciándole un poco la espalda. Bella se tensó pero no se apartó del toque. Jessica rió, dejó de mover su mano, pero no la quitó de la espalda de Bella.

—Tranquila hermosa —dijo con voz baja—, sé que no te gustamos. —Bella la observó nerviosa y Jessica le guiñó un ojo—. Además —completó—, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, por ahora estoy bien satisfecha con lo que tengo.

Jessica subió su mirada y Bella estaba segura que estaba viendo a Victoria.

Ella y Jess no eran amigas, sin embargo era la reclusa que más conocía, habían compartido celda desde que Bella había ingresado tres meses atrás, ambas estaban condenadas a muerte, pero la condena de Bella se cumpliría en menor plazo que la de la rubia.

—Jess —la voz de la pelirroja irrumpió el ambiente. Jessica bajó la mano de la espalda de Bella con lentitud, acariciándola más de lo necesario. Bella dejó de sentir el escalofrío de pánico cuando finalmente Jessica apartó su mano por completo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó irritada, el tono le llamó la atención a Bella.

Victoria no dijo palabra pero en lo que parecía una mueca discreta, señaló hacia Bella. Jessica rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Aún no. —Victoria se adelantó apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

—¿Entonces cuándo? —Una oficial, la cual Bella aún no sabía su nombre, pasó por la espalda de Victoria. Bella, aunque intrigada por la conversación de sus compañeras, no pudo evitar sentarse un poco más derecha al ver a la autoridad tan cerca.

Jessica saludó con una sonrisa a la oficial y Victoria se mordió la lengua.

Cuando se encontraron solas de nuevo, Jessica miró a Victoria queriendo matarla.

—¿Podrías mantener tu enorme boca cerrada?

Bella no podía salir de su asombro, ¿en qué momento Jessica se había vuelto más poderosa que Victoria? Entre el incidente de la celda de castigo y el tiempo que pasó en enfermería sumaban un poco más de una semana, ¿qué pudo pasar en ese lapso de tiempo para que cambiara todo tan radicalmente?

Victoria murmuró una disculpa que tan solo hizo asombrar más a Bella.

Otra alarma sonó anunciando que ya había terminado el desayuno, Jessica guardó en el bolsillo de su overol su ración de pan y se colocó de pie con su bandeja en la mano.

—Acompáñame, hermosa —dijo a Bella, que para no quedarse a solas con Victoria la siguió sin chistar—. Necesito hablar contigo, pero tiene que ser a solas, así que te encuentro en el patio, no te escondas de regreso en la celda.

Bella frunció el ceño. —Si tienes que hablar conmigo a solas, ¿no es mejor hacerlo en la celda? —Ellas la compartían, así que hablar ahí sería más fácil.

Jessica sonrió pero rodó los ojos. —Nadie puede sospechar, hablaremos igualmente por la noche, pero durante el día de hoy necesito que pienses bien lo que voy a decirte y me des tu respuesta en la noche.

Sin más, y dejándola sin ninguna otra explicación, Jessica dejó su bandeja en el contenedor y se fue hacia el patio trasero. Bella observó incrédula mientras la rubia ponía un cigarro entre sus labios y agitaba una cajetilla de serillos.

—¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? —dijo entre dientes. La mujer de la cafetería que tomaba las bandejas vacías la vio con odio por atrasarla en el trabajo y Bella murmurando una disculpa le entregó la suya y salió un tanto atolondrada al patio.

.

El espacio era realmente enorme, servía para albergar a todas las reclusas de la prisión, aunque entre ellas mismas no invadían sus territorios, estaban las deportistas y duras, que tomaban posesión de las pesas y de la cancha de basket. Otras que también entrenaban pero lo hacían corriendo por los alrededores. Estaban las manda maces que tomaban dos de las gradas y se sentaban allí para charlar de sus crímenes y fumar cigarrillos.

Existían las proveedoras, reclusas que gozaban de ciertas libertades y eran capaces de encontrar de todo a cambio de efectivo, sus productos más solicitados eran los cigarros regulares y a veces la marihuana. Sin embargo eran capaces de conseguir dulces de contrabando, cosa que se podría pensar que era tonta pero en realidad eran añorados tras aquellos barrotes, de igual manera aquellas mujeres eran capaces de lo imposible a cambio de unos cuantos dólares.

Bella se sentó donde normalmente lo hacía cuando salía al patio. Una zona neutral donde ni se acercaba a las duras ni a las manda maces.

Achicó los ojos pero agradeció los rayos de sol, eran realmente escasos en la zona donde la prisión se encontraba, soltó su cabello y apoyándose con los codos en el escalón de atrás dejó caer la cabeza para tratar de absorber tantos rayos UV como fuera posible.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? —Bella casi se ahoga mientras enderezaba su postura. Jessica se cruzó de brazos mientras alzaba una ceja—. No puedes hacer esas poses y pretender no alterar la libido de las chicas de por aquí.

Bella se quería literalmente morir, luego hizo una mueca mental al pensar en esa odiosa palabrita.

Jessica sacudió la cabeza pareciéndole divertido el sonrojo de la castaña, le hizo señas con la mano exhortándola a que se rodara, Bella lo hizo mientras Jessica le hacía señas a las dos mujeres que estaban cerca para que se retiraran, pronto quedaron solas y sentada una al lado de la otra.

—Bien —dijo la rubia—, así está mucho mejor.

Bella quería con desesperación llevarse la uña de su pulgar derecho a la boca y arrancar con los dientes los bordes odiosos de pellejitos que la rodeaban, pero asumió que sería una muestra descarada de lo ansiosa y nerviosa que se sentía con respecto a aquella conversación.

Jessica sacó con parsimonia una cajetilla de cigarrillos bastante magullada de su bolsillo, encendió uno para ella y le extendió uno a Bella, la chica negó pero la rubia volvió a insistir, haciendo que Bella lo tomara.

Con algo de torpeza se inclinó para permitir que la llama de la misma cerilla que había usado Jessica encendiera el suyo, aspiró con cuidado pero por más que intentó no ahogarse con el humo no lo logró. Había fumado antes, pero tan solo un par de veces, la primera fue con Rose en una especie de apuesta que terminó en el castigo de ambas por una semana cuando Renée las encontró, y la segunda y última vez fue con James, pero en ambas veces habían sido cigarrillos ligeros y suaves, en cambio ahora estaba aspirando un Marlboro rojo y el tabaco era tan fuerte que hizo que sus ojos se aguaran y su lengua se durmiera.

—¿Ves? —dijo la rubia dándole un pequeño toque en la mejilla—. Adorable —concluyó con una sonrisa.

Bella se retiró nerviosa y volvió a aspirar, esta vez más despacio. —Tú dirás Jess, ¿qué tienes que hablar conmigo aquí?

Jessica asintió cambiando su rostro de inmediato a negocios, Bella casi se arrepiente de haberle recordado el tema. —Bien hermosa, este es el asunto.

.

.

Alice esperaba en la oficina del director, su pie daba repetidos toques al suelo en un ritmo nada conocido, simplemente constante. Edward abrió la puerta que daba con su habitación anudándose la corbata de rayas, dejando vapor tras él. Había usado más agua caliente de la necesaria y los residuos no se habían marchado del espacio.

Alice sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza. Edward rodó los ojos. —No me digas que Jasper te entretuvo con mi dirección de residencia. —La oficial Brandon apretó los labios un segundo y negó.

—Jasper sería incapaz de burlarse de las faltas de otro ser humano, por Dios, el hombre defiende a los más necesitados. —Edward rodó los ojos.

—Seh, seh, seh —dijo sentándose—. Ahora júrame que no te dijo nada.

Alice arrugó sus labios. —Puedo jurar que no se burló de tu dirección de residencia, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tus trenes. —Eso hizo que él colocara los ojos en blanco—. Enserio Edward —continuó ella—, ¿no eres mayorcito para jugar con carritos de juguete?

Respirando profundo negó con la cabeza. —No voy a discutir eso contigo también. —Por más que lo repetía no podía hacer entender a nadie que su pasión era por ser coleccionista, no por tener "carritos". Los usaba de vez en cuando, era verdad, pero, ¿no eran para eso?

—Te llamé aquí por trabajo. —Con el tono dejó implícito que las burlas quedarían para otro día—. ¿Sabías que Caius tenía algunos expedientes separados?

Inmediatamente Alice se puso alerta. —Explícate mejor.

—Eso. Estaban en un archivo diferente etiquetados como "Especiales". —Edward dibujó unas comillas en el aire. Alice se sentó en el borde de la silla mientras Edward sacaba de la gaveta superior las carpetas que había pasado estudiando toda la noche.

Alice ojeó por encima los nombres y levantó la mirada un segundo. —¿Qué tienen ellas de especial?

Edward juntó las puntas de sus dedos. —Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme en eso.

Alice pasó con cierta intriga el nombre de cada una de las reclusas, discutió levemente con Edward sobre sus condenas, sus cargos y sus comportamientos en Muncym. Todas tenían patrones parecidos, condenas a muerte o perpetuas, crímenes sangrientos, tráfico de drogas y demás cosas.

—Necesito un favor de mi primo. —Alice alzó las cejas.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo ahí? —Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Hoy no puedo verlo, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer aquí. Además, tengo una video llamada con Jenks a las diez y no tienes idea de cómo esas se pueden alargar y sumándole a todo eso, el hecho de que sigo buscando secretaria…

Alice sacudió la cabeza alzando sus manos, —Lo entendí, lo entendí, tu trabajo apesta. ¿Qué quieres con Jazz?

—Aquí. —Le entregó Edward un post-it—. Este es un abogado, necesito saber en que bufete trabaja o si lo hace para la fiscalía, cuando lo localice, dile que me llame.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Masen? —Edward negó pasándose la punta de los dedos por la comisura de sus labios.

—Créeme, no quieres saberlo. —Hizo una pausa y agregó—: Y si quisiera, igualmente no te lo diría.

Alice suspiró y guardó la nota en uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su chaleco. —Tienes suerte, hoy no tengo guardia y podré darle esto hoy mismo. Conociéndolo como lo hago, no hará nada hasta resolverte este asunto, así que seguramente tendrás la información mañana.

Edward rió con suficiencia. —No esperaba menos.

.

El día pasó sin muchos inconvenientes, estuvo lleno de trabajo de principio a fin. Como había predicho, la video llamada con Jenks había llegado hasta cerca de las tres de la tarde, eso hizo que viniera almorzando a eso de las cuatro y media.

Habían discutido a cual caso en específico le harían seguimiento, la decisión final estaba entre el de Victoria Terrance e Isabella Hester. Jenks le indicó a Edward que tomara la decisión final y se la comunicara, aunque hizo énfasis en recordarle que el de Isabella estaba muy vinculado con una figura pública. También le recordó que no todo el mundo podía saber de lo que estaba investigando y por qué, así que tendría que tener extremo cuidado en elegir a sus aliados.

Después de Edward asegurarle que tenía esa parte cubierta, Jenks le había informado un poco preocupado que se trasladaría por ahora al D.C. ya había algunos asuntos que resolver en el capitolio y el presidente en persona había solicitado su presencia. Edward lo felicitó por aquel nuevo reto, pero el miedo de Jenks radicaba en una sola persona. Angela Webber.

Edward la conocía hacía unos años ya y sabía que era una chica magnífica, el único inconveniente fue que Jenks no estaba autorizado para llevársela con él a la capital, apartando el hecho de que la chica estaba recién casada y ni quería dejar a su esposo, ni podía quedarse sin trabajo, estaban pagando aun la casa donde vivían y no se podía dar el lujo de ser desempleada.

Eso le iluminó la vida a Edward, tanto así que ni le importó que la video llamada hubiera durado tanto y que Jenks hablara hasta de sus dolencias en la columna. De inmediato le dijo al ministro que él, encantado de la vida, aceptaba a Angela como su secretaria personal. Claro, si la chica aceptaba y no le importaba trabajar en una cárcel.

Jenks dio su bendición y Edward la llamó inmediatamente después de colgar, la morena se mostró un poco renuente, pero aceptó ir a verlo y a escuchar la propuesta del cargo.

No era lo que nadie desearía para su futuro, tampoco fue como que si Angela hubiera soñado con ser secretaria de un director de cárcel, pero no estaba en posición de exigir, era eso o quedarse desempleada, por lo que, aceptó el trabajo.

Un dato curioso fue que Eric (el esposo de la chica) le molestaba más el hecho de que estuviera trabajando para Edward, que el hecho de que fuera en una cárcel de máxima seguridad.

Así que el día había sido bastante productivo y por fin empezaba a verse una luz en el horizonte. Angela era extremadamente ordenada y meticulosa y Edward estaba seguro que en menos de lo posible le tendría la oficina en perfecto orden.

Sin embargo, tenía que esperar dos semanas más para contar con la chica. Jenks se trasladaría a finales de esa misma semana a la capital y Angela entonces estaría libre uno días para supervisar la mudanza de la oficina del ministro y disfrutaría de un par de días libres para finalmente trasladarse a su nuevo empleo.

A pesar de que aún tenía catorce días sin ayuda por delante, Edward sintió que finalmente estaba tomándole el ritmo a su cargo.

Era casi el final del día cuando regresó a su oficina de su ronda vespertina por las instalaciones, al cerrar la puerta escuchó su celular repicando, lo había dejado en la gaveta de su escritorio porque no le gustaba llevarlo consigo para así no ser distraído. Apresuró su paso para tomarlo y se impresionó al ver el nombre, no podía creer que fuera tan rápido.

—No creo que ya tengas al abogado.

Jasper soltó una risa. —Buenas tardes a ti también, presidiario. —Edward rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué me tienes Jazz?

A pesar de que la necesidad de sacar de sus casillas a su primo era irresistible, entró en negocio.

—Emmett McCarthy —dijo con reverencia—. Graduado en la Universidad de Michigan, con un promedio de 4.0 (*) uno que otro incidente mientras estuvo en la universidad, pero nada del otro mundo, post grado en la Universidad de Pensilvania, especialización en derecho penal, promedio de 3.9.

Edward rodó los ojos. —No quiero su maldito expediente universitario, ¿en qué bufete trabaja?

Jasper se puso serio. —Ese, querido primo, es el gran enigma. No trabaja.

—¿Qué? —Edward abrió sus ojos de más—. ¿Cómo no va a trabajar? Su nombre está en un maldito informe de acá.

—Calma primo, detente y escúchame. Emmett McCarthy tiene toda esa historia, trabajó en algunos bufetes no muy nombrados y hace unos tres meses defendió su último caso y ¡Kaput! Desapareció.

Edward se apoyó de codos en el escritorio y masajeó su frente con la mano libre, ese caso se estaba volviendo un callejón sin salida. —¿Está muerto? —Su voz fue baja.

—Eso fue lo primero que pensé, porque vamos a estar claros, no tuvo promedio de 5 como yo, o 4.75 como tú. —El tono de burla se filtraba un poco en la comparación de promedios—, pero el chico bruto no era, así que no malgastas ese promedio en esta maravillosa profesión, a menos que estés muerto, pero…

Edward alzó la cabeza. —¿Pero?

—Sabes que tengo un T.O.C (**) y no puedo separarme de nada hasta que lo termine por completo. —Edward alzó sus cejas.

—Lo encontraste. —No lo preguntó por que estaba seguro que el fenómeno de su primo lo había hecho.

—Sip. No murió pero se retiró del derecho luego de ese caso harán unos tres o cuatro meses, nunca más tocó una ley o leyó siquiera un artículo —hizo una pausa—. ¿Francamente, para qué demonios estudió derecho entonces? —La verdad era que Jasper se sentía indignado por aquello—. Pero, sí, defendió a una chica antes de retirarse por completo, sé que eres inteligente primo, así que dime ¿quién es la chica que defendió?

Edward no tuvo que pensarlo siquiera un segundo. —Isabella Hester.

—¡Ding, ding, ding, ding! —gritó Jasper burlón—. ¡Y tenemos un ganador!

—No entiendo, Jazz. —Prosiguió sin prestarle atención a su peculiar respuesta—. ¿Se retiró por ella? Digo, ¿leíste el juicio? Prácticamente no la defendió.

—Sí, eso es de dominio público, lo sabes. De verdad fue una mierda de abogado defendiéndola. Sí, la mujer es una mierdita pero, ¿condena a muerte? Es demasiado.

Edward le molestó como la llamó, él siempre respetaba a la gente, pero no dijo nada todo este asunto era demasiado sospechoso.

—¿Averiguaste algo más?

Jasper resopló. —¿Quién crees que soy? ¿El jodido Sherlok Holmes?

—Muy lejos de ser Robert Downey Jr. Primo, muuuy lejos.

—¿Se te pegaron las andanzas de tu ex? —dijo irónico—. ¿Cómo demonios sabes el nombre del actor, viejo? ¿Debo empezar a preocuparme?

—No seas imbécil Jazz y dime de una buena vez. —Ya empezaba a cansarse de esos comentarios—. ¿Averiguaste o no averiguaste algo más?

Jasper suspiró. —Bueno, aunque no sea Holmes, en efecto este caso me intrigó y sí, averigüé mucho más. El abogado en cuestión se retiró oficialmente de la profesión luego de condenar, porque eso no fue defender a tu inquilina. Ahondé más en el caso y el tipo está limpio, ya sabes, un hombre sin deudas, sin cuentas que saldar con mafiosos, sin esqueletos en el closet.

—Eso no me sirve de nada, hombre.

—¡Por Dios! ¿La señorita Potts no te enseñó nada? —La señorita Potts fue profesora de ambos en la universidad, era una anciana y enseñaba Derecho Romano, su gran lema era: "Paciencia chicos, paciencia. Nada apresurado obtiene buenos resultados, busquen en las grietas, lean entre líneas, siempre hay más información de la que se ve".

Edward suspiró de nuevo. —Ok, dime entonces que encontraste en las grietas.

—Su mujer —empezó—. El tipo está limpio y está casado, entonces me dije a mi mismo, que si yo mataría por esa enana que trabaja contigo, otro podría simplemente renunciar a su carrera por lo mismo ¿no? Hacer lo que sea por quien amas. Bueno primo, eso es un sentimiento que no conoces, pero créeme, es así.

Ya no quería discutir mas. —¿Qué le encontraste a la mujer?

—Se llama Rosalie… McCarthy por supuesto —dijo haciendo referencia al apellido de casada—. Pero, su apellido de soltera es… Swan.

Edward esperó a que continuara y no lo hizo, gruñó frustrado. —Me tienes una hora hablando estupideces y nada de lo que has dicho me sirve.

—¡Por dios hombre! Enserio, ¿la señorita Potts no te enseñó nada? —Ahora el exasperado era Jasper—. ¿Leíste siquiera el expediente de la rea?

—Claro que lo hice idiota, unas cien veces en realidad. —Jasper rodó los ojos aunque él no pudiera verlo.

—¿Cuál es el apellido de soltera de la rea?

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos al recordarlo, en efecto lo había leído unas cien veces. —Swan, —dijo en voz baja—. El apellido es Swan.

—¡Ding, ding, ding, ding! —repitió Jasper el sonido—. La señorita Potts estaría orgullosa.

—¿Qué tipo de parentesco tienen?

—Hermanas.

Edward abrió sus ojos y despeinó su cabello. —Esto no tiene sentido Jazz, dejar que la hermana de tu mujer se pudra y muera en la cárcel ¿y no hacer nada?

Jasper había pensado en lo mismo, su voz se volvió finalmente seria. —¿Crees que haya tenido algo que ver? No sé, que le haya pedido al maridito que la dejara morir.

Edward respiró profundo. —Sigue sin tener sentido, la reclusa mató a _su propio marido_, ¿por qué iba a vengarlo su hermana?

—¿Tendrían una aventura? —Jasper empezaba a hacer conjeturas.

—De igual manera no tiene sentido, el hombre ya estaba muerto, si descubres que tu mujer te engaña con el marido de tu cuñada y tu cuñada mata al tipo, para qué hacer que la maten en la cárcel, ¿no ha sufrido suficiente ya?

—¿Y si la acusada no lo mató? ¿Y si lo mató su hermana? ¿Y el abogado la está defendiendo? —Edward lo pensó un segundo.

—¿Para qué dejar que te defienda el marido de tu hermana si ella era la asesina?

—Podría no saberlo.

Edward negó rápidamente. —Estamos haciendo conjeturas locas.

Jasper suspiró. —Este caso _es_ de locos, primo. Podemos pasar horas ideándonos diferentes escenarios, pero solo hay una manera de encontrar el verdadero.

Edward asintió. —Sé que me has ayudado mucho, pero ¿podrías concretar una entrevista con él? ¿Con el abogado?

—Puedo, e iré contigo. —Edward empezó a negar pero Jasper no lo dejó continuar—. Me intrigaste con esto, primo. Trabajaré _ad honorem_ (***) así que no empieces.

Edward asintió, sería agradable tener con quien discutir ese caso y su primo era de entera confianza.

—¿Por qué ella, primo? —preguntó Jasper—. ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Edward lo pensó un segundo. —Me dio la impresión que no le importa morir —dijo para el fruncimiento de ceño de su primo—. Ya lo aceptó, simplemente está esperando su tiempo. Lo leí entre líneas en el expediente, ha estado involucrada en montones de peleas aquí en el retén, pero jamás se defiende, sale herida, pero nunca devuelve un golpe, pareciera que simplemente quiere morir.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de especial?

—Llámame loco, primo; pero hasta el animal más débil de la selva pelea entre las fauces del león, nadie nunca se da simplemente por vencido cuando tienes un cuchillo en la garganta.

—¿Qué crees, entonces?

—Yo no creo nada ahora primo, necesito pruebas, luego veré que es cierto.

Jasper asintió. —Te haré saber cuando lo encuentre.

—Está bien.

Y así había decidió finalmente a cuál de los casos le haría seguimiento.

(*) El promedio en EEUU se calcula del 0 al 5.

(**)T.O.C: Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo.

(***)Actividad que se lleva a cabo sin percibir remuneración económica. Literalmente, significa "_Por la honra, el prestigio o la satisfacción personal que la tarea brinda"_. También se usa _pro bono_, que significa literalmente _por el bien_.


	4. Una muerte por otra

**¡Volví!**

**Les traigo el nuevo Cap de Condena, es bastante intenso y espero que les guste.**

**Besos y hasta la próxima.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama es mía.**_

**_¡Gracias por el Beteo Cony!_**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4. **

**Una muerte con otra.**

Bella estaba ahora en una terrible situación, ahora aparte de rehuirle a Victoria, debía de hacer lo mismo con Jessica, ambas cosas resultaban difíciles dado que compartía celda con Jessica y ésta mantenía una relación con Victoria.

Faltaba muy poco para que la hora de regresar a las celdas se cumpliera, Bella había pasado todo el día en la biblioteca del plantel. No era una biblioteca como tal, simplemente un espacio despejado y techado donde las reas podían sentarse en bancos largos y hojear algunas revistas o ejemplares que sus dueños abandonaban por estar viejos y mohosos, pensando que nadie podría quererlos; sin embargo, aquellos dueños se asombrarían al saber que más reas de lo imaginable tomaban sus desechados tomos y hasta los atesoraban.

Bella no acostumbraba a ir a ese lugar porque ya no le gustaba leer, había dejado de gustarle hacía ya algún tiempo. Pero se había sentido tan presionada por su compañera de celda y su amante, que se había refugiado allí.

La oficial que las cuidaba les indicó que debían marcharse a sus respectivas celdas, les indicó que podían llevarse las copias que habían tomado si se comprometían a devolverlas al día siguiente. Como Bella no llevaba ninguna copia con ella salió sin demorarse mucho, estaba segura o por lo menos esperaba que su celda se encontrara vacía.

Pero no tuvo suerte sino todo lo contrario, ya que encontró a Victoria y a Jessica en una función más explícita de la que habían protagonizado en la mañana, parecía que Jessica y Victoria no podían mantener las manos apartadas de la otra, o como en este caso, la pelirroja no le daba tregua a la entrepierna de la rubia.

—¡Oh Mi Dios! —gritó Bella de la impresión trastabillando hacia atrás.

Jessica se arqueó un poco apoyándose de sus codos, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su rostro estaba sudoroso. —Hola hermosa…—jadeó y mordió su labio por un momento mientras soportaba la inclemencia de la pelirroja—, puedes…—respiró profundo—. ¿Puedes regresar… en… un rato? —Bella no salía de su asombro, ¿estaban haciendo eso ahí, donde cualquiera podía verlas? ¿Es que estaban locas?

Jessica, cuando vio que no se movía de la puerta, agregó con una media sonrisa. —¿Quieres unirte? —Victoria que no era ajena a la conversación, pero tampoco dejaba de lamerla, extendió su mano hacia atrás en una muda invitación, ese gesto fue más que suficiente para que Bella echara a andar sus pies y saliera como alma que lleva el diablo de aquella celda; logró escuchar el sonido de la risa jadeante de su compañera de celda.

Caminó sin detenerse hasta que llegó al patio, la mayoría estaba aún ahí haciendo ejercicio o hablando entre ellas o simplemente haciendo nada, apoyó una de las manos en la verja, respiró profundo tratando de sacarse la imagen de la cabeza.

Ella no era pura y ciertamente ya no era inocente, pero no le gustaba tener que ver en directo a dos personas intimando. Frunció los labios y una risa un tanto histérica se filtró por sus dientes juntos, la primera vez que había visto algo así había sido con James, él la había llevado a un hermoso local con la excusa de celebrar su primer aniversario de bodas, JJ había nacido ya y ella estaba por fin en forma y dispuesta para salir y pasarla bien, él la convenció sin mucho esfuerzo y le indicó que al final de la noche le daría una enorme sorpresa.

El local era todo lujo, habían bailado, reído y coqueteado, ella prefirió no beber, pero él no pensó igual, así que cuando ya los tragos habían pasado a un nivel superior en su sangre y se sentía flotar, él le indicó que quería mostrarle algo.

Bella asintió, emocionada y enamorada, sin pensar a lo que podía estar accediendo.

James la guió de la mano tras una cortina que ella no había visto, atravesaron algunos pasillos oscuros llenos de puertas que llevaban a lugares desconocidos, finalmente entraron en una de ellas y se encontraron un enorme lugar donde había una enorme cama.

Ella emocionada aceptó cuando él empezó a besarla, no puso objeción cuando empezó a bajar los tirantes de su vaporoso vestido, no dijo nada cuando sus labios empezaron a recorrer su piel como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, había algo emocionante y prohibido en hacer eso ahí que la excitación le hacía correr su sangre más rápido.

Su sujetador estuvo fuera y James la llevó al borde de la cama, se sentó y la haló hacia él, besándole el estómago, ella acariciaba su larga cabellera aún amarrada mientras cerraba los ojos presa de la excitación, un chasquido hizo que Bella parpadeara a la repentina luz brillante que la empezó a rodear.

Se fijó que el cuarto era redondo, rodeado de cortinas tupidas de un color vino tinto como el color que cubría la cama.

—Jimmy. —Bella aún tenía las manos en su cabello rubio y largo—. ¿Qué es este lugar?

Él no contestó, mordió la piel de su estómago haciéndola estremecerse, él empezó a bajarle las bragas, pero en vez de emocionarse sus dedos se tensaron en el cabello de él.

—Jimmy. —Pero ya su voz no era ronca y sensual. Era asustada, sus ojos estaban demás de abiertos cuando las cortinas que los rodeaban empezaban a deslizarse, dejando a la vista a algunas habitaciones donde parejas, tríos y hasta grupos estaban muy adelantados en lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

Eso la asustó, pero no tanto como los hombres y mujeres que tan solo estaban de pie, observándolos descaradamente. Sus manos salieron disparadas a sus senos, pero la tela de sus bragas se deslizaba por sus muslos cuando otro chasquido sonó haciendo que uno de los vidrios se transformara en puerta, su cuerpo entero se estremeció de terror cuando aquellos espectadores entraron a la misma habitación. Trató de alejarse de James, de advertirle que había intrusos con ellos, tropezó con sus bragas a nivel de sus tobillos, James la estabilizó tomándola por las caderas.

Bajó la mirada aterrada hacia su esposo, él sonreía arrogante y hasta con un toque sádico.

—Ya me he aburrido de venir solo aquí, esta es tu sorpresa.

Se colocó de pie y la tomó fuertemente por la cintura, estrellándola contra su pecho, Bella ligera como una pluma y demasiado asustada como para reaccionar, chocó con él, una de las intrusas se acercó a su esposo, besándolo profunda y grotescamente en la boca, Bella estaba en shock viendo desde demasiado cerca como su esposo le violaba la boca a otra mujer, tal era su asombro que no notó como otro hombre se le acercó y su piel se erizó de asco cuando le colocó una mano en la cadera.

.

.

—¡Swan!

Parpadeó agradeciendo enormemente a quien fuera que la sacó de sus recuerdos, sintió humedad en las mejillas y rápidamente las secó con el dorso de su mano, quien la había llamado era una de las oficiales, Jane, para ser más específica.

—Dígame oficial.

—¿Crees que esto es un hotel? —preguntó con su habitual mal humor. Bella parpadeó sin entender y vio a su alrededor, ya no había nadie en el patio, era la única que quedaba por ahí, apresuró el paso y se acercó a la oficial, se le había pasado la hora de volver a su celda.

Jane esperaba con cara de amargada, cuando Bella pasó a su lado y empezó a caminar por el pasillo Jane la empujó por la espalda haciendo que trastabillara, como siempre Bella aguantó los maltratos y no se quejó, así que anduvo el resto del camino a su celda con empujones en su espalda.

.

Cuando llegó a su celda agradeció que el espectáculo anterior se hubiera terminado, Jessica fumaba tranquilamente en la cama de arriba, Jane la terminó de empujar y cerró, dio unos toques en el metal para que el chirrido característico cerrara la puerta.

—Que sea la última vez que te quedas rezagada, Swan —dijo mientras la reja se desplazaba y las encerraba—, esto no es un jodido hotel.

Bella asintió cabizbaja. Jane se retiró dándole golpes con su bastón de madera en los barrotes de las celdas.

Se quedaron en silencio y Bella suspiró, estaba cansada y quería acostarse un rato, pero cuando vio la superficie de su cama inferior y recordó lo que sus compañeras estaban haciendo hacía rato, un escalofrío de asco le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Jessica le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y escuchó como Bella manipulaba cosas y luego un golpe seco contra el suelo de concreto, se acercó al borde de la cama y vio hacia abajo, no pudo evitar reír al ver lo que la chica hacía.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, hermosa?

Bella estaba ajetreada haciendo una cama improvisada, rodó los ojos y continuó sin verla.

—Me siento cansada Jess, solo quiero dormir un rato. —Escuchó como su compañera de celda se dejaba caer desde su cama al suelo, cerró los ojos un momento y terminó de extender una manta en el suelo.

—No puedes dormir ahí, hermosa. —Bella se incorporó.

—No —dijo viéndola a los ojos—. Donde no puedo dormir es ahí. —Señaló la cama inferior de la litera. Jessica alzó una ceja y se le acercó lo que Bella consideró demasiado, sus pies pisaron su manta y continuó retrocediendo hasta que se encontró pegada a la pared.

—¿Quieres pedirme algo, hermosa? —Bella negó girando mínimamente el rostro. Jessica rió, estaba realmente cerca pero no tenían contacto alguno—. ¿Estás segura? —Esta vez Bella asintió—. Humm —continuó la rubia—, pensé que me pedirías que Tory y yo no usemos más tu cama.

Bella cerró con fuerza sus ojos unos segundos. —Habla. —pidió Jessica.

Aclaró su garganta un par de veces antes de poder articular algo. —No…—volvió a carraspear—, no me importa, Jess.

Jessica negó con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa incrédula. —No puedo creerlo —dijo finalmente alejándose—, Tory tiene razón.

Bella se sintió aliviada de la separación pero trató de no demostrarlo, por el contrario, se dedicó de nuevo a arreglar su improvisada cama; vio como Jessica se sentaba en su colchoneta rechazada.

—¿Por qué te comportas así, hermosa? —Bella no la observó, se fijó en sus pies mientras enderezaba la colcha en el suelo, fue a tomar su única almohada, Jessica se echó hacia atrás recostándose de uno de sus codos—. Esa almohada también la usamos. —Bella de inmediato la descartó dejándola de nuevo en la colchoneta. Jessica rió por lo alto.

—Sabes —continuó la rubia—. Si me lo pidieras de manera amable te cedería mi cama. —Dedicó una mirada a la colchoneta en la que estaba sentada y la acarició con su mano libre—, la pasé muy bien aquí abajo.

Bella reprimió un escalofrío que Jessica no pasó por alto.

—¡Viste! —dijo señalándola—. Claro que te importa que hagamos Tory y yo en tu cama.

Bella la observó ahora, sin embargo no dijo nada, se sentó en su colcha, el piso se sentía duro como una piedra, se recostó de una pared y sintió amargamente la ausencia de una almohada. Jessica se enderezó cruzando sus piernas.

—Vamos a seguir haciéndolo —dijo—. Tory es insaciable y me ha dado unos orgasmos increíbles.

Bella alzó sus cejas. —Ya vi los detalles suficientes —murmuró entre dientes. Jessica rió.

—Lo sé, lástima no quisiste unirte. —Bella negó.

—Las guardias pueden verlas, se pueden meter en problemas.

—¿Te preocupas por mí, hermosa?

Bella suspiró. —Solo te aviso, Jess. —La rubia la vio con algo parecido a una burla divertida.

—Sé cuidarme. —Bella asintió—. Entonces —continuó la rubia—. ¿No has cambiado de opinión? —Bella suspiró.

—No, Jess. —Esta resopló una risa—. No he cambiado de opinión, tendrás que encontrar a alguien más.

—Ese es el problema, hermosa. —Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas—. No puede ser alguien más, tú eres la indicada.

Bella negó. —No lo soy, no puedo hacer lo que me pediste.

—Tory tiene sus reservas contigo, pero yo pienso diferente, eres la indicada. Además es más fácil cuadrar todo contigo aquí en la celda. Incluso… —Se inclinó un poco hacia ella—, tienes pinta de inteligente.

Bella resopló. —Soy todo menos inteligente, Jess, de haber sido inteligente no habría acabado aquí.

Jessica rió. —Oh vamos, todas tenemos nuestros malos días, crees que de haber sabido como terminaría todo esto ¿habría llamado al 911 después de matar a esos imbéciles? ¡Ni de coña! —Su mirada se perdió un instante y completó—: Pero la satisfacción fue grande, le hubieras visto los ojos a Mike cuando lo tenía apuntado. —La rubia extendió su mano al aire imitando a una pistola—. Me rogó, el muy marica me rogó hasta el final. —Bella levantó sus cejas al escucharla, parecía en un trance—. Primero la maté a ella, para que supiera lo que le esperaba. —Una sonrisa macabra se extendió por sus labios—. Lloró el muy marica ¡lloró! Puse mi mejor cara, me le acerqué y le exigí que no se moviera. La sangre de la puta cubría la cama por completo y podía verle el asco en los ojos. Lo obligué a quedarse ahí, a verla… —Jessica se perdió en su recuerdo—. El muy cobarde vomitó del olor, no sabes cuanto me reí cuando lo hizo, era una imagen patética; finalmente le hice un favor, apreté el gatillo y lo saqué de su miseria. —Sus dedos se flexionaron como si en verdad estuviera disparando.

Bella la observaba con cejas alzadas, Jessica vio sus dedos y Bella creyó que hasta podía ver humo saliendo de ellos, sus piernas temblaron un poco de miedo, Jessica siempre había sido simpática y agradable dentro de lo que cabe con ella, sabía que estaba condenada por doble asesinato, pero jamás había oído la versión de su propia boca. Se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. Jessica era de temer.

Poco a poco la rubia fue parpadeando, borrando la habitación donde los había matado de su mente y sustituyéndola poco a poco por su ahora familiar celda.

—¡Mierda! —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Creo que me distraje un poco. —Bella alzó sus cejas.

—Ujum, solo un poco —convino agradecida de que hubiera salido aunque fuera parcialmente de su trance.

—Eso pasa cuando recuerdo a ese infeliz. —Respiró profundo y sacudió la cabeza como alejándose de sus pensamientos—. ¿A ti no te pasa cuando recuerdas al tuyo?

Bella dio un escalofrío, trataba de no pensar en James, era difícil sin embargo, pero lo que sí trataba con todas sus fuerzas era no recordar la noche en que su esposo murió.

—Nunca me has contado cómo lo mataste.

Bella negó.

—No me gusta hablar de eso, Jess.

—¿A quién le va a gustar? Pero tienes que sacarlo, te sentirás mejor una vez lo hables, ya verás.

Bella negó. —No quiero sentirme mejor, lo que pasó, pasó, no hay nada que pueda cambiar.

—Eso es mentira —la voz de Jessica se volvió seria y directa. Bella parpadeó hacia ella—. Puedes cambiarlo, puedes ayudarnos, no dejes que ganen, tu marido era una mierda.

Bella frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo puedes saber eso? No lo conociste.

—¡Eso que importa! Todos son iguales, si lo mataste se lo merecía, seguro te golpeaba, maltrataba y abusaba de ti. —Bella sintió sus ojos inundarse.

—¡Ves! —gritó la rubia señalándola al ver su cambio de actitud—. El muy maldito merecía los tiros o las puñaladas que le diste, seguramente le hicimos un favor a la humanidad sacando a esa escoria del mapa… ¿y ahora quieren matarnos por eso? Que se vayan a la mierda, hermosa, tu y yo valemos más que la basura inmunda que limpiamos, ¡deberían darnos un premio a cambio, joder!

Bella respiró profundo, por más visceral que se mostraba su compañera, tenía toda la razón, ella le había hecho un favor a la humanidad deshaciéndose de James, pero eso no significaba que no pagara sus consecuencias.

—Puede que tengas razón, Jess, pero aun así no puedo hacer lo que me pediste.

Jessica se bajó de la cama sentándose frente a ella, le tomó las manos y la vio a los ojos.

—¿Por qué demonios no?

Bella cerró los ojos. —No puedo, hay algo más grande que el simple hecho de lo que hice —comenzó—. Tengo que cumplir esta condena, tengo que hacerlo.

—Estás hablando de que tienen que matarte. —Bella tembló un poco, ese había sido el precio convenido, su muerte.

Asintió en respuesta. Jessica la soltó y se colocó de pie frustrada. —¡Con un demonio, hermosa! ¿Cómo puedes simplemente aceptar eso?

Bella se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo contaba lo que tenía prohibido contar? ¿Cómo le explicaba a Jessica que no importaba lo que ella quería, no podía ayudarla? ¿Cómo explicaba que ella quería morir? Su muerte era el precio. El precio a pagar: una vida por otra. La vida de James por la de ella; la vida de ella por la de JJ.

—No voy a ayudarte, Jess. Haz lo que quieras, pero de aquí a cinco meses iré a cumplir mi condena.

—Eres una idiota —convino Jessica.

Una alarma sonó fuertemente en las afueras de las celdas, eso significaba que las luces debían apagarse, por primera vez desde que compartían celda Jessica no se quejó de que era muy temprano, apagó la pequeña lámpara y se trepó en su cama superior. Bella suspiró y se acostó sobre el duro suelo, mañana le dolería absolutamente todo.

Escuchó entonces movimiento desde la cama de Jessica y sintió como esta le lanzaba su almohada, Bella la tomó agradecida, pero no dijo nada, al igual que Jess.

.

En el desayuno del día siguiente Bella revolvía la masa irregular y amarillenta que decía ser huevos revueltos. Como se había hecho ya costumbre, Jessica llegó a su lado, haciéndola rodar, Victoria las acompañó al rato azuzando a la mujer que según ella estaba en su lugar.

—Buen provecho, hermosa. —El adjetivo que usaba Jessica se había vuelto común entre ellas, sin embargo Tory no puso buena cara.

—No me agrada esto —dijo dándole vuelta a su tenedor mientras las señalaba a ambas. Bella se tensó un poco, sin embargo Jessica rió sacudiendo sus hombros.

—Nada de que preocuparte, Tory —dijo—, sabes que mi cuerpo es tuyo. —Le lanzó un sonoro beso que la pelirroja correspondió con un guiño y un relamer de sus labios.

Bella sintió un escalofrío y le pareció que sus huevos revueltos eran realmente interesantes.

Una risa de su vecina la hizo volver a prestar atención. —¿Ves? —le dijo a Tory—. No es de nuestro bando, roja. —Le guiñó el ojo Victoria—. Ella aún está colgada con las pollas, no como tú y yo, roja.

Bella sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, la verdad no le venían las pollas ni las vaginas, en el ámbito sexual, no le venía nada, absolutamente nada.

Gracias a Dios Victoria no decidió burlarse de ella por su sonrojo, en cambio dirigió una mortal mirada a su amante.

—No me llames _roja_. —Jessica únicamente le guiñó el ojo mientras reía.

Bella se fue relajando un poco, al parecer no iba a ser tan complicado convivir con Jessica y su romance con Victoria y si lo pensaba bien, podía servirle bastante, contar con la aprobación de dos rudas de la cárcel era bueno, además podía dejar de cuidarse las espaldas de Victoria, dado que Jessica la mantenía a raya.

Bella pasó un buen rato en el patio de la cárcel, no tuvo que esconderse en la biblioteca sino que pudo disfrutar del aire libre, ese día extrañamente hubo sol y trató de disfrutarlo lo más que pudo. Las mujeres recluidas inventaron jugar un partido de béisbol, casi todas formaron parte; Bella ni siquiera lo pensó, pero disfrutó enormemente verlo, inclusive rió y aplaudió cuando Jessica anotó un par de tantos.

En Pensilvania, así como salía el sol, la lluvia llegaba sin avisar, por lo que las reas se vieron obligadas a dejar de jugar cuando las precipitaciones se hicieron tan intensas que no podían ver más allá de sus ojos.

Las guardias apostadas las guiaron a las duchas, todas estaban sorprendidas de que los juegos no hubieran terminado en golpes o enfrentamientos. Las reas fueron dirigidas directamente a las duchas, entre escándalos y burlas, algunas pedían la revancha u opinaban que retarían a las de otra ala a un partido más interesante, Bella escuchaba sin opinar mientras se despojaba de su overol. Les entregarían nuevos al terminar así que podía descartarlo en la gran cubeta gris de la esquina.

Esquivó la ducha que era de Victoria, por aquella que habían peleado y por la misma por la que empezó la relación/trato con Caius.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar las manos del director, respiró profundo y deseó que el agua que la recorría fuera más caliente para que la piel le ardiera y así olvidara esas terribles manos, pero no lo era, cerró sus ojos y dejó que el agua templada la recorriera por completo, restregó su piel como si intentara borrar una vez más las manos de Caius, habían pasado semanas desde que la había tocado y aún tenía pesadillas con aquel hombre.

—Hey. —Abrió los ojos aún bajo el agua, no había escuchado a nadie acercándose.

—Victoria —dijo y temió por un momento verse metida en una pelea—. No estoy en tu ducha —convino rápidamente. La pelirroja arrugó los labios en una mueca y levantó una ceja; Bella suspiró y bajó la cabeza—. Ya me muevo —convino, viendo a sus lados por una ducha libre, todas estaban ocupadas y ninguna de las reas les prestaba atención. Bella observó el gran cuadrado rodeado de duchas sin separaciones y observó la que quedaba justo en frente de ella, se encontraba Jessica al igual que ella metida bajo el agua con su cuerpo desnudo, solo que Jessica estaba cruzada de brazos viéndolas con atención.

Victoria aclaró su garganta haciendo que le prestara atención.

—No la veas a ella, soy yo la que te está hablando. —Bella parpadeó salpicando apenas algunas gotas de sus ojos, tenía la necesidad imperiosa de cubrirse el cuerpo con sus manos, pero sabía que eso lo único que podía traer era la atención de Victoria y ahora la pelirroja tan solo veía sus ojos así que debía aguantarse sus impulsos.

—¿Ne…necesitas algo? —Victoria rió.

—Jess tiene razón, tienes demasiados modales para estar aquí. —Bella se dio la vuelta y aplicó champú regular en su cabello, en cualquier momento las harían salir de ahí y quería terminar de limpiarse.

—Pero sin embargo estoy aquí —respondió Bella bajo el agua—. Supongo que las apariencias engañan.

Victoria bufó, hizo silencio por un momento y luego fue directo al grano. —Necesitamos que te infiltres en la oficina del director.

Y volvían con lo mismo, Bella cerró sus ojos aún más, sintiendo como la espuma corría por su rostro enjuagando su cabello. Victoria esperó a su lado, cuando Bella abrió los ojos descubrió que su vecina de ducha se había marchado, dejándolas a ellas juntas, Victoria retomó la limpieza de su cuerpo mientras volvía a explicar lo que Jessica le había pedido unos días atrás.

—Victoria —empezó Bella—, ya le dije a Jessica, no puedo ayudarlas, lo siento, pero no puedo.

Victoria se giró un poco para poder quedar frente a frente, sus rizos estaban completamente empapados. —Tienes que hacerlo, no voy a perder mi oportunidad por tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? —Bella sacudió la cabeza incrédula—. Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ya le dije a Jess que mantendría la boca cerrada, hagan lo que quieran pero no cuenten con mi ayuda. —Bella suspiró exasperada—. ¿Qué demonios tengo yo de especial que me necesiten tanto?

—Eres la única que ha estado en el despacho con el nuevo director y eres la única que pasó demasiado tiempo con el anterior como para conocer bien la oficina.

El escalofrío volvió a recorrerla.

—Recordar al antiguo director no me emociona, Tory. —La pelirroja alzó una ceja.

—Solo me llaman Tory las que yo quiero y puedo tener, ¿quieres ser mi perra? —El asombro en la cara de Bella fue magistral.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Entonces no me llames Tory.

Bella asintió mordiéndose la lengua, la oficial de turno indicó que ya era hora de irse. Bella cerró el agua y se apresuró a la salida, pero Victoria la tomó del brazo.

—Te estamos ofreciendo una oportunidad de oro, no hay segundos chances aquí, flaca. Deberías recordarlo.

Bella levantó la mirada hasta posarse en los ojos verdes de la pelirroja. —No puedo trabajar con ustedes, lo siento. —Victoria la dejó ir, soltándole el brazo con más fuerza e impulso del necesario, Bella trastabilló un poco antes de seguir su camino.

El almuerzo fue diferente, dado que ni Jess ni Victoria se le acercaron. Bella suspiró, finalmente habían desistido de incluirla en sus planes. Bella tenía que ser honesta, la verdad es que daría lo que fuera por ser libre de nuevo, pero, daría su vida por su pequeño.

Cerró los ojos recordando su último encuentro con su suegro.

Liam Hester era poderoso, con amigos en puestos necesarios y con deudas por cobrar a todos ellos, siempre alguien le debía algún favor y él se vanagloriaba de eso.

Era la antítesis física de James, su estatura pasaba escasamente el metro sesenta de Bella, su vientre era redondeado y rebosante, siempre los trajes parecían pelear con los botones para mantenerlos en su lugar. Otra de las diferencias brutales con su hijo era el cabello, Liam era calvo a diferencia de la cola de caballo permanente de James.

Liam transpiraba mucho, por lo que siempre andaba con un pañuelo en su mano dispuesto a limpiarle la frente y el cuello, al principio resultaba francamente asqueroso y torpe, pero después de conocerlo mejor Bella se dio cuenta que era todo menos torpe o débil.

_Porque asqueroso seguía siendo._

Recordó encontrarse asustada, bueno, eso era normal desde el primer aniversario de bodas, pero ahora se encontraba aterrorizada. Estaba en un cuarto de interrogatorios aunque sabía que no estaba en una comisaría, unos hombres la habían llevado allí sin decirle de qué se trataba aquello, no tenía idea de que esperar, pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre seca y sabía que su apariencia era deplorable.

Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al recordar lo que había pasado apenas unas horas antes, intentó limpiarlas con el dorso de sus manos, pero la mugre se regó más, volviéndola más histérica.

La puerta finalmente se abrió y quien entró fue nada más y nada menos que su flamante suegro.

Se colocó de pie aterrada, iba a morir, no había otra salida, iba a morir de la manera más terrible y dolorosa.

James tenía apenas un par de horas de muerto, ¿para que otra cosa iría su suegro a verla si no era para matarla con sus propias manos?

Pero había algo que Liam Hester era, y eso era ser oportunista, sacar provecho de cualquier situación, inclusive de la muerte de su hijo.

¿Qué más podía hacer Bella sino obedecerlo? ¿Qué importaba que muriera si su vida se volvería un infierno viviente?

Bueno, su vida ya era lo suficientemente difícil, pero ¿qué harías si se presentara la oportunidad de salvar a lo único importante para ti? ¿De hacer que el único ser que merecía la pena vivir, viviera a plenitud, lejos de la avaricia y de la corrupción? Cualquier precio resultaría barato, cualquier cosa le resultaba si JJ salía limpio de tanta porquería. El pequeño no tenía la culpa de tener el padre y el abuelo que tenía, la culpable había sido solo ella al dejarse engañar tan fácilmente, ella tenía que salvarlo de sus propios errores, y daría su vida por eso.

Así que fuera el plan que tuvieran sus compañeras de cárcel, ella no participaría, no podía correr ese riesgo.

.

.

Los días pasaron y Bella y Jessica no volvieron a tocar el tema. Victoria insistía en que era una idiota pero Jessica la mantenía a raya. Solo que ahora era testigo cada vez más seguido de los encuentros salvajes y lujuriosos entre aquellas dos.

Esa parte era incómoda y bastante desagradable (ya que seguían haciéndolo sobre su cama) pero ella estaba acostumbrada al maltrato, se adaptaba a él y eso le ayudó a soportar a su compañera de celda y su relación.

El día sábado llegó y con él un nuevo optimismo, era día de visitas y estaba segura de que Rose iría a verla, arregló su cabello con más entusiasmo y a pesar de que su overol no podía ser más terrible, intentó que se le viera bien, era tonto, pero quería que su hermana le dijera a JJ que estaba bien, que podía seguir recordándola como lo hacía porque ella no había cambiado mucho.

Habían dos áreas de visitas, las típicas que consistían en una cantidad de escritorios consecutivos de un puesto frente al otro, separado únicamente por una pared de acrílico donde el recluido podía ver a su visita sin tocarla y hablar con ella gracias a un auricular.

Y existía la segunda área que era más personal. Un salón enorme y amplio que contaba con mesones rectangulares, donde las reas esperaban a que sus visitas pasaran todas las medidas de seguridad pertinentes del plantel, el contacto físico no era tan limitado como la otra área donde las visitas y las visitadas no podían tener contacto físico. Todo el lugar estaba rodeado con guardias de la cárcel para hacer cumplir las reglas.

Bella esperaba pacientemente en una de las mesas. Se encontraba vacía y eso le gustaba, era la segunda de la primera fila de mesas así que tenía completa vista de las visitas que entraban.

Cada vez que alguien pasaba por detrás de las rejas, alzaba su cabeza, sintiéndose ansiosa y emocionada de ver a su hermana, finalmente tendría noticias de su hijo y a pesar de la tristeza que embargaba todo, no podía dejar de querer saber de él.

Aún estaba en clases, pero faltaba poco para las vacaciones de verano, era el primer verano que no pasarían juntos, quería saber que planes tenía Rose, moría por verlo pero no sabía si iba a poder hacerlo.

Recordó para sí misma el supuesto trato que había tenido con Caius y otro escalofrío la recorrió. Se recordó a sí misma que Caius nunca iba a cumplir el trato, pero aún una parte de ella no dejaba de pensar que podía ser cierto, que al final él iba a dejar que lo viera.

Cerró sus ojos recordando su risa, su cabello rubio y sedoso, sus dientes pequeños y sus ojos castaños, esa había sido la única cosa que había heredado de ella. Sus ojos castaños.

Quería creer que había sido un niño feliz, por lo menos antes de las últimas semanas que pasaron huyendo de James, quería creerlo, quería convencerse de que había ocultado sus heridas, de que sus muecas de dolor habían sido camufladas cada vez que lo alzaba, o que su maquillaje había ocultado con bien el último golpe en el rostro que le había propinado James. No podía estar segura de que JJ no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero quería creerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Disculpa? —una voz desconocida la hizo salir del trance. Se trataba de una mujer adulta, quizás unos 50 o 55 años de edad. Bella no la conocía, la verdad era que no tenía idea de quien se trataba, aclaró su garganta y le prestó atención.

—¿S…sí? —preguntó. La señora le sonrió amablemente.

—¿Conocerás a Lauren Morris? —Bella parpadeó de nuevo, trató de recordar pero la verdad no tenía idea de quien hablaba.

—Lo siento —convino en voz baja—. No la conozco. —La Señora asintió aún con la sonrisa y se dirigió a una de las guardias a preguntar. Bella se colocó de pie y dio algunos pasos por el salón. Habían varias visitas, maridos, madres y amigos, todos veían a sus seres queridos pero encarcelados, con sonrisas, algunos les habían traído comida o enseres de primera necesidad, que después de pasar por los controles pertinentes podían hacérselos llegar a las recluidas.

Observó como una mujer mayor que estaba alojada en la prisión tomó la mesa donde ella se había sentado antes para poder compartir con lo que parecía su esposo y sus hijos adultos, se impresionó al verlos, normalmente nadie pasaría por todos aquellos controles solo para ver a un asesino o ladrón, pero al parecer algunas familias sí lo hacían.

Mientras los observaba se preguntaba dónde podía estar Rosalie, ya debía haber llegado hacía rato, tenían mucho tiempo si verse (el último día de visitas ella había estado en la enfermería) se suponía que hoy Rose no fallaría a su encuentro. No. No lo haría.

—¡Diez minutos! —alguien gritó al tiempo. Bella se estremeció en su silla, se había quedado ensimismada viendo hacia la entrada a pesar de que habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos y nadie más había entrado.

Parpadeó dándose cuenta de que sus ojos ardían por haberlos mantenido abiertos demasiado rato, se colocó de pie lentamente dándose cuenta de que tampoco se había movido mucho. Rose no había venido y no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

Siguió la marea naranja sin escuchar nada, un simple y denso murmullo llenaba sus oídos mientras pensaba en el porqué su hermana no se había presentado al día de visitas, quería verla y abrazarla un segundo apenas, quería saber de Emmett y por supuesto lo más importante: quería saber de JJ.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu visita, hermosa? —la voz de Jessica la hizo desconcentrarse, ya estaba en el patio central de la cárcel, había sol y parpadeó a causa del brillo—. Hey ¿qué pasó? —preguntó la rubia acercándose como siempre demasiado, mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros. Bella se encogió un poco incómoda.

—Nada. Ehhh mi…mi hermana no vino. —Se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes por eso, hermosa —prosiguió Jessica llevándola a un banco para poder sentarse—. Eso pasa, la familia viene el primer día de visita, luego se olvidan de la peste que somos. Se avergüenzan. Eso es normal.

Bella se apartó de su abrazo. —Mi hermana no se avergüenza de mí.

Jessica bufó. —Claro que lo hace, pero si se te hace sentir mejor ignorarlo, allá tú.

La dejó hablando sola, ahora no la toleraba, tan solo escuchó la risa lejana de la rubia cuando se abrió camino lejos de ella.

Algo terrible había pasado, estaba segura, Rose no se iba a olvidar de ella así como así, no iba a desperdiciar una visita por que se avergonzara, ella sabía la verdadera razón por la que estaba encerrada ahí. Rose y Emmett estaban al tanto de todo.

Así que algo estaba mal, muy mal.

Aunque no quiso, pensó lo peor…

Algo le pasaba a JJ, ¿estaría enfermo? No podía ocultar su nerviosismo y pánico. Por primera vez le pesaban las rejas que la rodeaban, deseaba tener libertad para correr hacia su hermana y saber qué pasaba.

Los días siguieron pasando y con ellos la angustia de Bella iba en crescendo, adicionando también el hecho de que Victoria y Jessica mantenían sus contactos íntimos en su colchoneta. La tensión en sus hombros y espalda no eran normales gracias a sus preocupaciones y al hecho de dormir en el suelo.

Cualquier sonido la descolocaba y se encontraba demasiado saltarina. No tenía noticias del exterior, ni contaba con los medios para solicitarla, las reas con más contactos pedían plata, cigarrillos o protección a cambio de una llamada telefónica y Bella no poseía ninguna de ellas para negociar.

Pasó otra semana y otro día de visitas y siguió sin noticias, Bella creyó que se subiría por las paredes de la angustia.

A pesar de que Rose no fue tampoco a verla, se quedó rondando la zona de visitas inclusive cuando ya no quedaba ninguna.

—¡Swan! —llamaron por los altavoces. Bella estaba tan concentrada que literalmente saltó al escuchar su nombre, se enderezó obviando las burlas de las que estaban cerca y caminó hasta la entrada del retén.

La oficial Brandon la esperaba en la puerta, no le sonrió ni le dijo nada agradable pero tampoco la vio mal. Bella se dejó escoltar, sorteando los diferentes pasillos hacia el área de visitas, que ahora se encontraba completamente vacía. No sabía qué esperar, pero su corazón latía desesperado.

—¿Alguien vino a verme? —no pudo evitar preguntar. La oficial no contestó, abrió la sala y la guió hasta los puestos separados de acrílicos, la oficial señaló uno de ellos y Bella caminó hacia él sin dejar de ver a la oficial. Alice volvió a hacerle señas indicándole que se sentara.

Con incertidumbre Bella obedeció. Una vez en su puesto la oficial le indicó: —Tan solo tienes diez minutos.

—¿Para qué?

Pero no necesitó respuesta, otro chirrido típico de las puertas del retén la hizo girarse hacia la pared de acrílico que tenía al frente, la puerta, y logró ver la silueta de su hermana adoptiva caminar hasta ella.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, Rose estaba allí, sus preguntas serían contestadas y su incertidumbre borrada, tendría finalmente noticias de JJ, sabía que su hermana movería cielo y tierra para verla.

Esperó a que de manera innata Rose se sentara frente a ella, le dedicara una sonrisa y tomara el auricular, Bella lo tomó de inmediato y habló apresurada con la voz quebrada.

—¡Dios! Qué bueno verte, no sabes lo preocupada que he estado. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no habías venido? ¿JJ está bien? —Extendió la manos contra el cristal de seguridad, Rose la imitó colocando su mano al igual que la de ella, tanto Bella como la rubia lloraron viéndose a los ojos.

Ambas sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo y tenían que aprovechar todo lo que pudieran.

—Bella, necesito que me escuches. —Bella se puso alerta de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucedió, hermana?

—Hay problemas. —Bella se puso una mano en el pecho.

—¿JJ? —preguntó aterrada. Rose suspiró.

—El niño está bien Bella, por lo menos por ahora.

—¿Cómo que por ahora? ¿Qué demonios está pasando Rose?

Sabía que la oficial no se había marchado de la sala, sabía que estaba a no mucha distancia de su espalda, pero eso no importaba, solo importaban las noticias de su hermana.

—Vinieron a verme —dijo Rose en voz baja—. ¿Sabes de quién hablo, verdad?

Bella sintió palidecer.—¿Quién? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Alguno de los hombres de Liam? —el suspiro de su hermana la hizo sospechar de que en verdad su suegro estuviera tras ella de nuevo. Bella sintió que ahora su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho—. ¿Pero… por qué? ¡Yo! —gritó y se vio obligada a bajar la voz por la presencia de la oficial—. Yo he mantenido mi parte, ¿estoy aquí, no?

—No es él, Bella. La verdad no sé qué pasa, pero alguien buscó a Emmett, están preguntando cosas de tu caso.

Sus ojos no dejaban de abrirse cada vez más. —¿Quién?

—Un fiscal. No lo sé Bella, pero Emmett está preocupado, quiere que nos vayamos.

—¿Irte? No puedes irte, Rose, sabes que necesito ver a JJ antes de que cumpla mi tiempo aquí. ¿Cómo te lo vas a llevar? No puedes.

—Lo sé Bella, lo sé, pero Emm está recibiendo demasiada presión, tiene miedo y yo también, no podemos simplemente quedarnos a ver que pasa, debemos irnos, no quiero que la gente de tú sabes quién sepa que alguien está buscando información sobre ti, no quiero estar en medio de esto.

—Rose, no puedes llevarte a JJ, mi suegro lo sabrá y todo será peor, créeme. —No se atrevía a decir otra vez el nombre de su suegro de nuevo en voz alta.

—Lo siento, Bella, pero Emmett no puede con tanta presión.

Los ojos de Bella casi se salieron de sus órbitas.

—¿Emmett no puede con la presión? —No pudo ocultar el volumen de su voz.

—Bella —la voz de su hermana era recriminatoria—. Sabes que perdió mucho en esto.

Bella dio una risa irónica, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. —Lo siento Rose, no tenía idea de cuánto sacrificó tu marido. Ya sabes, eso de estar en la cárcel y condenada a muerte me hizo olvidarme de los enormes problemas de los demás.

—Eso no es justo Bella y lo sabes…

—¡Pues no es justo que yo esté aquí sin poder ver a JJ!

—¡Estás aquí encerrada! ¿Cómo vas a poder verlo?

—No sé —su voz se quebró de nuevo—. No sé, cambiaron de director y ya no tengo ninguna posibilidad.

—¿Entonces qué importa que nos vayamos?

—¡No! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Con un demonio Rose, no es una tontería, ¡es mi vida por amor a Dios!

La rubia respiró profundo. —Tú fuiste la que no valoraste tu vida en un principio, Bella. ¿Cómo quieres que los demás la valoremos cuando tú no lo hiciste?

—Eso. No. Es. Justo. —El labio de la castaña tembló con furia—. Mi vida fue el precio a pagar Rose y lo sabes…

Rosalie suspiró cerrando sus ojos. —Esto no fue justo para nadie, Bells. ¿Crees que solo tú eres la que sufre? ¿Quién tiene que lidiar con el dolor de nuestros padres, que piensan que la luz de sus ojos es una asesina confesa? ¿Quién tiene que arrullar todas las noches a un pequeño que aún no entiende por qué su mamá no va a darle el beso de buenas noches? —Las lágrimas se desbordaron despacio pero constantes por los ojos de Bella.

—Rose —fue apenas un susurro. Pero la rubia no la dejó continuar.

—¿Quién tuvo que pasar por el escarnio público cuando te encerraron aquí? ¿Quiénes tuvimos que sacrificar y dejar toda la vida que habíamos construido para recoger los pedazos de la tuya? ¡Emmett y yo! —gritó con ojos inundados—. No te parecerá importante lo que hizo pero dejó su profesión entera por ti, él no tenía por qué hacerlo.

—Lo hizo por ti, Rose. Te ama y eso es lo único que me salvó en aquella oportunidad.

Rose apartó un poco la mirada, se sentía llena de angustia y desespero, su garganta se cerraba irremediablemente, siempre que veía a su hermana era así, Emmett le había dicho que la dejara, que no la buscara y que ni siquiera se acercara a la cárcel, pero Rose le había engañado, le había hecho pensar que necesitaba estar sola cuando la verdad era que había ido a visitar a su hermana.

—Lo sé —contestó la rubia—, y por eso no puedo dejar que se hunda más en esto.

—Rosalie —la voz de Bella fue alerta. La rubia separó un poco la silla con la intención de ponerse de pie.

—Lo siento, Sis —dijo con la voz quebrada y llena de lágrimas—. Nos vamos del estado. JJ, Emm y yo, desaparecemos.

—¡NO! —gritó Bella poniéndose de pie—. ¡No puedes hacer eso!… No, por favor. —Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez—. Rose, un par de meses, solo un par de meses, por favor.

—¿Un par de meses y luego qué, Bella? —la voz de la rubia se quebró—. ¿Llorarte? ¿Enterrarte? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que vengamos a ver tu ejecución? —Negó rápidamente—. Pides demasiado, hermana. Tú serás fuerte y pusiste tu vida como pago, pero yo no, no soy lo suficientemente valiente para verte. Lo siento.

Las lágrimas bajaban tan rápidamente de las mejillas de Bella que su overol se había mojado un poco, ya la chica ni siquiera se las intentaba secar.

—No, Rose. Yo no hice esto para herirlos, pensé que lo entendías, era la única opción, sigue siéndolo. —Sin embargo, entendía la posición de su hermana, si los papeles hubieran estado invertidos ella no soportaría ver el auto-sacrificio de su hermana, por más "lógica" que pareciera la solución.

—Lo siento —murmuró sentándose de nuevo. Rose se paralizó al escucharla—. Nunca te pedí disculpas por esto. Nunca hablé contigo antes de decidir —resopló y pasó una mano por ambas mejillas limpiándolas un poco—. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera pregunté si podías cuidar de JJ, tan solo lo envié hacia ti.

Rose hizo una mueca y sonrió a pesar de sus ojos enrojecidos y de su voz temblorosa. —No lo hubieras enviado conmigo y nunca más te hubiera hablado.

Ambas hermanas se vieron a los ojos, eran sumamente diferentes y no corría el mismo ADN por sus venas, pero se amaban más que unas hermanas consanguíneas. Desde pequeñas, Bella escapaba de su habitación para cuidarla cuando había tormenta en la vieja finca, se contaban todos sus secretos y siempre se respaldaban una a la otra.

De hecho, ambas presentaron una exposición exhaustiva a Renée y Charlie, explicándoles los beneficios de que Rose fuera adoptada por los Swan. Apenas tenían ocho años cuando eso pasó.

Bella estuvo ahí en el primer desamor de Rose, tiró huevos podridos en la casa del chico que no le pidió que la acompañara al baile. A su vez, Rose le dio las primeras indicaciones cuando se acostó con un chico por primera vez y golpeó en la mandíbula al desgraciado que no la llamó al día siguiente de su primera vez.

Ambas fueron la madrina de bodas de la otra; y quien entró a quirófano cuando JJ nació, fue Rose.

Rose le sonrió a su hermana con la sonrisa más triste y dolorosa del mundo, siempre había estado ahí para ella y por primera vez iba a fallarle.

Bella se percató en esa sonrisa y sintió que su mundo se desvanecía de nuevo.

—¿Rose? —murmuró contra el auricular.

—Te traje algunas cosas —dijo la rubia como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la actitud de Bella—. Los oficiales te las darán luego que las revisen, estoy segura que te serán muy útiles. —Tomó su pequeño bolso y bajó la mirada dando una respiración profunda.

—Te amo, hermana…—Colocó de nuevo la mano contra el cristal de seguridad—. Adiós.

—¿Rose? —llamó Bella atacada. Se estaba despidiendo, la estaba dejando morir sola.

—Le daré un beso a JJ de tu parte y siempre le recordaré que lo amaste. Es la última vez que vengo, no nos volveremos a ver, hermana.

Dejó el auricular en su base y se giró sin verla, caminando hacia la puerta mientras le daba la espalda.

—¡ROSE! —gritó Bella dándole golpes al vidrio—. ¡Maldita sea no me dejes aquí! ¡Vuelve!

La oficial Brandon apareció sosteniéndola de la cintura, para que dejara de golpear el vidrio, Bella se contorsionó como una culebra. —¡ROSE! —gritaba desconsolada—. ¡ROSALIE!

—¡Quieta! —gritó la oficial mientras le aplicaba una llave, logró inmovilizarla manteniendo sus manos en su espalda y golpeando su pecho contra el mesón. Bella levantó como pudo la visión de uno de sus ojos para encontrar el lugar tras el cristal de seguridad inmensamente vacío, Rose se había ido y con ella todas sus esperanzas.

Sintió las abrazaderas de metal alrededor de sus muñecas y cerró los ojos cuando se apretaron contra su piel, fue levantada con fuerza y arrastrada de vuelta al camino por donde había entrado. La oficial Brandon nunca la había tratado mal, pero supo por como la empujaba que le había dado una enorme pelea para controlarla.

Algo le decía pero Bella no escuchaba, el latido de su corazón se había adueñado de sus oídos no dejándola escuchar nada más que las palabras de despedida de su hermana.

El metal fue separado de su piel y sus pies trastabillaron mientras la empujaron de vuelta al hala de la cárcel que le correspondía. Caminó hasta su celda y entró en ella sin percatarse que se encontraba sola, se dejó escurrir pegada a una de las paredes y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás pegándola contra la pared.

Solo esa vez distinguió el paquete sobre su cama, frunció el ceño sin reconocerlo y cuando lo hizo se lanzó desesperada hacia él.

Era una bolsa de papel marrón, la abrió y sacó de ella algunas cosas de cuidado personal, desodorante, maquinillas de afeitar, algo de su champú favorito. En otro momento lo hubiera abierto para apreciar su olor, pero eso no era siquiera satisfactorio.

Habían dos barras de chocolate y un par de libros de los que no conocía el autor, encontró un sobre plano y delgado, con dedos temblorosos lo abrió habían varias hojas dentro. Sacó la más grande y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar al ver la fotografía.

Rose y ella tendría años respectivamente, la habían tomado justo cuando fue legalizada la adopción de Rose. En la foto aparecían ellas dos en primera plana tomando ambos extremos del certificado de adopción y agachados a su lado Renée y Charlie, todos mostraban enormes y felices sonrisas.

Con una risa llena de recuerdos y los ojos llenos de tristeza sacó la siguiente foto, su mano voló directo a su boca al ver a su rubio, sonriente y perfecto hijo.

JJ estaba en medio de un patio o quizás podía ser un parque, estaba acostado sobre su estómago, con sus pies alzados al aire mientras leía un libro; llevaba jeans y camisa roja, su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo de la última vez que lo había visto, se notaba como lo habían llamado y sonreído al ver que le tomarían una foto. Era hermoso, tierno, inocente, guapo y perfecto, se veía feliz en la foto, realmente feliz.

Bella besó su rostro y abrazó el retrato contra su pecho.

—Como te extraño JJ. ¿Cuánto no daría por volverte a ver? Por abrazarte y besarte aunque sea una vez más.

Se quedó con la foto contra su pecho unos minutos más. Luego, con movimientos casi ceremoniosos, colocó ambos retratos bajo su almohada, el sobre en su regazo se quedó en el suelo mostrando una hoja blanca escrita a mano que aún contenía.

Era una carta de su hermana, su letra era amplia y algo descuidada, se notaba que ponía los tildes y puntos luego de escribir las palabras, dado que casi nunca acertaba sus lugares correctos, Bella la tomó y sentada en su cama la desdoblo no sabiendo si soportaría las palabras de su hermana.

No pudo leerla, no fue capaz, había llorado demasiado ese día como para adicionar más lagrimas.

Guardó la carta en el mismo espacio y meditó qué podía hacer a pesar de estar encerrada ahí.

Hubo algo de escándalo en los pasillos que le hizo levantar la cabeza. Jessica y Victoria venían riendo y haciéndose morros mientras entraban a la celda, ambas se quedaron de pie al ver a Bella sentada y llorosa.

—Hermosa, ¿estás bien? —Jessica se adelantó y Victoria la tomó rápidamente del codo para impedir acercársele.

—Puedes averiguar qué le pasa en un rato, ahora tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes. —La besó sonoramente en los labios y se volvió a Bella. —Quítate. —le dijo articulando—. Me gusta tu cama para tirar y estás estorbando.

Jessica no hizo nada a parte de dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios. Victoria dio dos pasos hacia Bella.

—Dije… Quítate.

Ellas no iban a hacer eso más en su cama y de ninguna manera con la foto de su hijo bajo la almohada. Bella se colocó de pie y la enfrentó.

—No.

Ambos mujeres alzaron sus cejas en incredulidad. —¿Disculpa? —dijo la pelirroja, en cambio la rubia se cruzó de brazos divertida.

—Me oíste bien, Victoria. No más, búscate otro sitio o aprende a lamer a distancia, en mi cama no lo hacen más.

Estaba llena de frustración, nunca el término "atada de manos" le había parecido tan literal y verdadero, el día había sido una mierda y no toleraría más sobre su cabeza. ¡Por Dios santísimo! Solo quería un poco de paz para regodearse en su miseria mientras sufría viendo la foto de su hijo, ¿era mucho pedir?

Jessica exhaló una risa al oír sus palabras. Victoria volteó a verla, asombrada.

—¿Te vas a reír? ¿No piensas hacer nada?

Jessica levantó sus manos en rendición. —Oh no, roja. Este asunto es tooodo tuyo. Hermosa sabe cómo defenderse, y si no… jum. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ella es grande y sabrá aguantar como una macha.

Victoria se acercó de nuevo. Bella se colocó de pie para poder estar cara a cara (obviando el detalle de que Victoria le llevaba varios centímetros). —Muévete.

—No.

Y así comenzó la primera pelea en la que Bella decidió formar parte y no simplemente quedarse en una esquina recibiendo los golpes.

Era inexperta y eso se vio en apenas el tercer golpe, cuando un derechazo de la pelirroja le rompió el labio, el sabor de su boca se tornó metálico.

Bella giró esquivando otro golpe desestabilizando a Victoria, que al perder el equilibrio le dio la oportunidad a Bella de tomarla del cabello y clavarla contra uno de los tubos de la cama.

Victoria cayó en el suelo escupiendo sangre. Bella respiraba acelerada y llena de adrenalina, no supo cómo lo había hecho, pero había ganado.

—¿Qué carajos, hermosa? —dijo una indignada Jessica que se arrodilló junto a su caída novia. Bella se retiró con el cuerpo por completo temblando, sus brazos y manos hormigueaban y sus nudillos y quijada ardían, sintió el óxido en su lengua y escupió asombrándose de la sangre que se estrelló con el piso.

Eso apenas duró unos segundos, dado que la gran artillería de guardias irrumpieron en la celda, Bella se volvió a ver contra la pared mientras la esposaban y observó como otra oficial quitaba a Jessica del medio y le daba atención a Victoria, se llenó de pánico al verla pero se calmó de inmediato cuando la mujer pudo abrir pesadamente sus ojos, por lo menos estaba viva.

—¿Qué demonios, Swan? —quien le hablaba era la oficial Brandon, la sacó de la celda a rastras mientras gritaba a alguien más que mandaran una camilla de enfermería a la celda para trasladar a Victoria.

Bella pensó que la llevaban a enfermería también, pero cuando siguieron de largo una alerta se disparó en su cuerpo.

—¿A dónde me lleva?

No obtuvo respuesta sino otro empujón, por la dirección que tomaron pensó que la llevarían a la celda de castigo nuevamente.

Intentó frenar sus pasos. —No —dijo deteniéndose a pesar de la fuerza de la oficial—. No puede llevarme allí otra vez. No. —Su rostro empezaba a doler y el sabor óxido se volvía más prominente en su boca.

—Camina —fueron las únicas palabras. El cuarto frío y colmado de humedad que la llenó de escalofríos.

—¡No! —Peleó de nuevo—. ¡NO!

Alice se vio forzada a emplear más fuerza pidiendo refuerzos.

Bella no reconoció los brazos que la tomaron pero ellos sí se acordaban de ella.

—Vamos, cálmate. —Seth Clearwater la tomó de ambos brazos y la pegó de la pared, Bella parpadeó pegando su mejilla al frío concreto, escuchó maldecir a la oficial tras de ellos, pero le pareció que no era contra ella el insulto.

—Que no me lleven a la celda de castigo. —susurró en suplica al chico de las galletas, él no sabía a dónde la llevaban pero le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Cálmate. Nunca es bueno desafiar a un oficial aquí dentro, ya deberías saberlo.

Bella suspiró una risa.

—Lo olvidé.

—Vamos —dijo la oficial, y Seth tomándola por las esposas, la encaminó hacia delante. Bella empezó a ver borroso por uno de sus ojos y sabía que ya se le estaba hincando el pómulo derecho.

Finalmente supo a donde la llevaban y se alivió de saber que no era a la celda de castigo, una mujer morena y flaca exclamó una oración cuando los vieron entrar, la oficial le dijo un par de palabras y siguió de largo exhortando a Seth que la siguieran.

Bella observó por segunda vez el despacho del director nuevo. Estaba cambiado, ya no habían cajas desordenadas ni alrededor, excepto en una de las esquinas donde habían algunas abiertas mostrando… Bella frunció el ceño, ¿trenes?

El director estaba al teléfono y cuando los vio entrar sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Trancó la llamada sin despedirse y se giró hacia sus visitante, incluida la morena que Bella no conocía.

—¿Qué demonios, Alice? —gritó indignado el director, pero al perecer la oficial estaba más indignada que él.

—Te lo dije —siseó—. Todo se jodió, aquí la tienes. —Señaló a Bella que no entendía qué pasaba—. ¡Arregla esto director!

Y sin más se fue, llevándose a Seth con ella. Bella se quedó cabizbaja, moviendo sus manos esposadas sin saber qué decir, la última vez que lo había visto había estado casi desnuda esperando a que él entrara en acción, claro, no precisamente él sino Caius, pero eso no pudo explicarlo y tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo.

Escuchó las palabras. —Puedes retirarte, Ángela. Yo me encargo. —Y escuchó como la puerta se cerraba. Estaba ahora sola con él, la adrenalina había abandonado su cuerpo por completo y ahora hasta su estómago temblaba, nada se oía a su alrededor por lo que se arriesgó a echar un vistazo.

Él la veía directamente a sus ojos, se dio cuenta que sus iris eran tan verdes que podían semejar unas esmeraldas.

Mordió su labio y se arrepintió de inmediato, arrugó la cara debido al dolor punzante del sitio donde Victoria le había partido el labio. Edward suspiró y se alejó de ella, hizo algunos movimientos mientras le daba la espalda.

Regresó y le extendió una servilleta de tela llena de cubitos de hielo. Bella alzó las cejas, incrédula.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él al verle la expresión. Ella parpadeó sintiendo la punzada esta vez en su pómulo.

—Tengo… las manos esposadas en la espalda.

Edward casi rió, pero no lo hizo. Le indicó que se sentara mientras le pedía a su nueva secretaria que le buscara las llaves con la oficial Brandon.

Bella se quedó ahí sentada, con la espalda recta y la mirada en sus rodillas.

—Iba a mandar a llamarte —la voz del director la hizo incorporar el rostro.

—Ahh, ¿a mí? —tartamudeó. Él asintió.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Isabella —lo dijo con tanta familiaridad que Bella sintió que se podía derretir ahí mismo y no tenía que ver con la ausencia de adrenalina.

.

.

**El siguiente será en libertad... dejaremos la vida de la cárcel para el otro.**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
